That High School Hedgehog
by xTrappedButterflyx
Summary: High school. What more can be said? Sonic needs to survive his new and rowdy school, but knowing him, only trouble will ensue. Can the blue boy survive the high school, juggle family issues, and find the ultimate chili dog? It's only a matter of time until finals come, and who says he can't get a date to the Homecoming Dance? (I don't own Sonic or any other SEGA characters.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Kid, New First Day, New Problems

* * *

><p>Sometimes, life doesn't go the way one expects it to. Life is like a merciless little gnat. It will pester you and buzz around your eyes and ears until you give up and freak out. Many teenagers expect life to be a complete breeze and go they way they want it to. It works for some.<p>

"SONIC! GET YOUR BLUE-TAILED BEHIND DOWN HERE! NOW!"

Well, it works for some.

Rolled up in a mountain of covers, a wary grunt sounded. An unusually large, tan hand emerged from the blankets and snatched up a digital clock from the bed-side table. Two eyes peek out from the hole in the covers. _8:14 AM!? You have GOT to be kidding me..._ The blanketed one sighed and tossed the clock across the room. It landed on the carpet with a soft thud.

Like a sloth, the young teen slowly unwraps the blankets around him, gets up, and staggers to the bathroom. _No point in showering today_, he thinks to himself. _I'll just brush my teeth and see what they want._ Without glancing in the mirror, the young boy squirted toothpaste onto his toothbrush and began to rapidly brush his canines and molars. Depressing thoughts on how his day could go swirled through his head. Maybe he'll trip and fall? It doesn't seem likely, but he has had his moments. He could always get hit by a bus. But, honestly, how stupid would he have to be stand in the middle of the road? _Pretty darn stupid._ He finished up and went straight for the mouthwash. A disaster will befall him today. He doesn't doubt that. He spit into the sink, dotting the rim with a couple drops, and looked into the mirror. What he saw surprised him.

What reflected in the mirror was no average boy. He was completely blue. His whole body was cover in a vibrant, Dodger blue color. His hair was composed of six long spikes. The only spot untouched was his mouth, which was surrounded by a smooth patch of tan fur. That patch of fur was adorned with a black, nubby nose and large eyes. His eyes. His eye whites were huge, but his irises were a shamrock green. Did he even have eyelids? The young boy groaned in utter frustration.

For, it was not his appearance that surprised him, being a Mobian was completely normal, being a Mobian hedgehog was even more normal, but it was the state of his fur. It was disarray, and parts of his under-skin showed through. He usually didn't mind, but the lady downstairs did. Sighing, he swiped his hands across his fur and called it a day. No point in trying to look too presentable. Pulling on some worn jeans and a blue sweater, he trudged downstairs. Rounding a corner, he was greeted by the edge of a kitchen countertop and the smells of breakfast. Being slightly burnt, of course. A young woman faced him. She had to be in her late 30's and was also a Mobian. She looked similar to the teen, but had light blue eyes and lavender fur. She wore a simple yellow dress and white apron that complimented her blonde bang above her eyes. Contrary to the ferocity of her words before, she smiled softly at her son.

"Well! It's about time, sleepy head! How was your night?" The boy averted his eyes from her and shrugged. He walked towards the small breakfast table.

"It was fine, Mom." His mother gave him and upset look, but washed it away and grabbed a plate of food. Food should cheer him up. Across the table from him, another member of the family was engrossed in the daily newspaper. The young teen fiddled with his silverware and narrowed his eyes at the other. "'Morning to you too, Dad." The newspaper twitched, and another Mobian peeked out. He looked much more like his son, but he had a fringe of brown hair above his eyes, which were brown too. He gave his son a sheepish grin.

"Ah. 'Morning, Sonic! Sorry 'bout that. Just looking for any new jobs on market." Sonic nodded slowly and averted his eyes once more. His wife gave the older man a panicked glance. He should know better than to talk about that in front of him. The older man bit his lip and regretted his actions. It's best to change the subject. "Well! Bernie, don't you make the best food around or what?" Bernie looked at her husband mildly. He gets points for changing the topic, but he didn't need to lie about her cooking. Everyone knows she's better at baking anyways. Her husband shrugged as she put a plate of eggs, toast, and sausage in front on their son. Sonic glanced at his breakfast and sighed.

"Do I really need to eat this?" His mother fiddled with her apron. Here he goes...

"Of course you do! You need a healthy breakfast to start your day right." A sudden choking sound came from the head of the family. Sonic shifted in his seat as he watched his mother shoot his father a look out of the corner of his eye. He'd better watch his back. His mom turned back to him. "Please, sweetie. Just eat." Sonic questioned her.

"Why?" She looked taken back.

"H-Huh?"

"Why do I need to eat this?" Bernie looked into her son's angry eyes and fumbled with her apron's helm. Sonic never questioned his parents before. She and her husband shared a look. Things are getting worse. The atmosphere immediately got tense.

"Well, you should. I mean, it's a great way to start your day-" Sonic cut her off.

"No. Not that. Why? Why should I even be starting my day with "healthy breakfast"? What's the point?" Sonic's father banged the table and stood up. He would not watch this any longer. He would not watch his son disrespect his mother like that.

"Because, Sonic! Because you're starting new day of school at a new high school, and that's it!" Sonic rose hastily from his chair and narrowed his eyes at his parents. He hadn't finished growing, but he already taller than his mom and close to his dad. He wasn't trying to be menacing, but in Mobian households, this was a big offense. It was considered highly disrespectful for a younger Mobian to ever show any manner of defiance against his elders. Both his parents stood stunned, too shocked to comprehend what their son had just did.

"Think about what you just said. This shouldn't even be happening, and it's all your fault." Sonic reached over the kitchen counter, grabbed an apple and left the room. Snatching up his backpack and shoes, he stormed out the door and slammed it behind him. _Serves them right_, Sonic thought this while sliding on his shoes and heading down his driveway.

As he chowed down on his green apple, the young hedgehog found himself welling up in despair once again. His life had been going great. He was in good school, had great friends, had several girls after him, and was extremely popular. Everything was going great until a couple weeks ago.

* * *

><p>Several weeks prior to today, Sonic was cruising with his friends at the local teen hangout. It was the said to be the coolest mall in all of Mobius, the name of the planet. The place was called Prim Park. It was the hottest spot, and all the teens from his school hung out there. Sonic was no exception as he laughed with his group of close friends and followers. A tall boy rose up from their table. He had fiery, red fur and violet colored eyes. He had spikes like Sonic, but his were longer and more limp. He was a handsome young man for an echidna, of course.<p>

"I'll go buy some more drinks." Sonic jumped up and grabbed the edge of his friend's maroon shirt.

"I'll go with ya, Knuckles!" Knuckles gave Sonic a confused look as they walked over towards the smoothie bar.

"Can't take the popularity?" Sonic jabbed him in the side.

"More like I can't take pressure! Jeez, you think they'd cut a guy some slack! I can't ask out several girls to the Homecoming Dance." Knuckles shook his head as he paid for the drinks.

"Well, you don't have to rub it in!" They laughed heartily and continued to take hits at one another. Suddenly, Sonic's phone vibrated and stopped all conversation.

"Gotta take this. Go on to the others without me." Knuckles nodded and left. Sonic slid out his phone and answered the call. "Ye'llo? It's Sonic!"

"Sonic? Oh, sweetie. Hello." Sonic raised his left eye ridge. It was his mom. She sounded upset and quiet. She's usually so bright and happy when they talk.

"Yeah, Mom? What's up?" An almost inaudible sigh was heard on Sonic's end. Something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, I mean... Uh, sweetie, I think you need to come home now. It's important." Sonic was confused by this request but didn't ask why. He agreed and hung up. Sonic quickly returned to his table and reported that he had to leave.

"What!? Why!?" "No fair!" "Meeting some other girl, huh?" "Always Mr. Popular, I see." Sonic dodged the questions and comments with his usual charm and left the mall. The moment he was out of sight, he quickly dashed home with incredible speed. Many Mobians are blessed with usual talents and abilities. Sonic inherited super speed, agility, and great reflexes. Sonic ran past dozens of people and stopped in front of a beautiful blue, two-story home. Using his key, he unlocked the door and headed in.

"Sonic? Is that you?" After closing the door, Sonic jogged towards the family room and looked inside. Both his parents were sitting on the couch, but something was wrong. The shades were pulled over the windows, giving the room a dark, depressing ambience. His parents were huddled together on their couch. His mother's arms were around her husband's neck while his head was in his hands. Sonic shuffled towards his parents and sat down on the couch with them.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked. Both his parents exchanged worried glances, and his father sighed.

"Sonic. We're moving." The air stilled. It was a strange feeling. Something in Sonic just halted. Sonic gazed at his dad.

"What?" Sonic's mother took his hand in hers.

"Sonic, sweetie, we're-" Sonic shook free and stood up.

"I heard what you said! I-I just..." He was stammering. Sonic never stammered before. _Why? What in the- I don't..._ The poor boy couldn't even think straight. His father picked up his head looked his son in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic." He didn't need to hear anymore. With tears smearing his vision, Sonic dashed from the room and raced up the stairs. He crashed into his room and slammed the door behind him. He was moving. Sonic knew they were going far; he could tell by his parents' faces. No more school. No more friends. No more girlfriends. No more. He'd have to start all over again. _I've lived in this house since I was baby! Why!? They can't do this! This isn't fair!_ Sonic grabbed the nearest thing to him, his lamp, and smashed it against the wall. It shattered and glass flew across the floor. Angry and upset, Sonic stomped on every glass shard he could find, making more noise and more glass shards. Hot tears still covered his eyes until he finally broke down and yelled. It wasn't a sad yell. It was filled with anguish and despair.

Downstairs, his parents heard his emotion-filled screams and lowered their heads. Bernie patted her husband's back.

"It's not your fault, Jules. He'll understand later on." Jules sighed and clutched his wife's hand.

"I hope so."

Sonic didn't go to school for the rest of the week. He stayed home in bed until it was time to go. He had already messaged most of his close friends about his departure, and the sad responses he got only worsened his mood. Not wanting to see anyone before he left, he stayed out of sight until it was time to go. Sonic never felt more alone.

* * *

><p>Sonic threw away his apple core into a nearby bush as he reached his new school. Dwelling over old memories always made him more down than up. Sonic's old school was called Emerald High. It was named that way after the mysterious Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds were mysterious gems that had unlimited supplies of mystical powers; however, they have been missing from the public eye for over 200 years. Now, the gems are merely a child's tale. Emerald High is filled with prestigious kids with multiple backgrounds. The student body is filled with preppy and outgoing teens. It's always a great time at Emerald; however, Emerald has a "sister".<p>

Emerald High's sister school is Chaos High. Like its name implies, Chaos High is filled with students that are opposite to Emerald High's. They're known for their reputation of being in gangs and being delinquents. Chaos High is a dark and broody venue; it's so much unlike its sister, Emerald High. It's located all the way on the other side of Green Hill Zone. Sonic used to live in Emerald Town, but now, he lives in Chaos Village. Even the new town he lives in is the opposite of his old one.

Sonic sighed as he looked up at the tall, depressing building. It looked almost scary. _What a beautiful place. All it's missing is the gravestones._ Sonic walked into the school and approached the front desk. A plump, green muskrat sat behind it. She bared her yellowing front teeth at the teen. Thinking it was a smile, Sonic gave her his trademark grin.

"State your business." Actually, she was sneering at him, and her voice didn't sound too pleasant either. Sonic instantly dropped his smile.

"Transfer student." The muskrat tapped away on her computer. A file and Sonic's picture soon popped up.

"Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog?" Sonic cringed at his full name. In Mobius, you must add your species into your name as well, so there's no confusion. That's not what Sonic hates though. _What type of last name is "Maurice"?_ Sonic nodded. "Sit over there while I get your files." She jerked her thumb to a row of three plastic chairs against the wall. Sonic sat down in the left one. After a couple minutes, another student entered the building. He was a dull gray-looking hedgehog with long spikes that had several black bands on them. He wore a black sweater and dark, faded jeans. His black boots looked very intense with the bright blue designs on them. Sonic stared at the student as he went to the front desk.

"Sorry for being late. Had some, uh, trouble getting here." He fumbled a little with his excuse and tried to act cool about it. The muskrat adjusted her eye glasses.

"Of course you did, Mr. Venice. Sit over there while I get your late pass ready." The teen nodded and sat on the other end of the row of chairs. Sonic shifted a bit and pretended not to notice the individual. He could already smell trouble coming off him. After a couple seconds, Sonic turned his head slightly to look at the other. His fur a was really dark grey. _If he washed it, it would look more white. Maybe even silver..._

"Hey." Sonic jumped slightly and scolded himself for looking so stupid. His eyes met with those of the other student. They were an intense gold. "You got something to say?"

"No. Not really. Why? You?" Sonic wasn't going to make himself look weak on his first day, that's for sure. The other hedgehog narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"No, I don't." He turned away slightly, but then, he turned back around on Sonic. Sonic looked back at him. The guy looked at Sonic up and down. "Wait. Do I know you from somewhere?" Sonic gave him a bizarre look. _What's this silver-haired wannabe talking about!? Of course not- Wait. Silver... Silver!_ Sonic blinked twice.

"Silver!?" Silver gaped back at him.

"Sonic!?" Sonic gasped in shock at his old childhood pal.

"Dude! It's been forever! How long has it been? 8 years?" Silver chuckled and smiled at his old friend.

"Actually, it's been 9. You were always bad at math anyways!" Sonic scoffed and returned the smile.

"Yeah, yeah." The two turned fully towards each other and began conversing deeper. "I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you since you moved away. We were 7 back then, remember?" Silver nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. Man, you changed, Sonic." Sonic raised an eye ridge and gaped at Silver.

"You think I changed? Dude, do you even own a mirror?" Silver and Sonic laughed, but on the inside, Sonic was serious. Silver changed way too much. His fur used to be so much lighter, and he never wore such dark clothing. Something happened, and Sonic was almost sure this school was apart of it. "Silver, really, what happened? Why'd you move all the way out here?" Silver looked down and sighed. This caught Sonic off-guard, for Silver never showed any of sadness on the outside. Silver was really "lock-and-key" kind of guy. He would tell you all his positive emotions out loud and proud, but if he was ever sad or depressed, he'd keep it inside, but you could still see it in his face or eyes no matter how much he smiled.

"What can I say? My old man couldn't keep a job. We had to leave." Sonic nodded.

"I know how that feels." Silver looked up.

"No way. That's why you moved?" Sonic nodded. Actually, that's what Sonic assumed. He didn't really know the full story. "Sorry to hear that. Say, how's Blaze doing?" Blaze was Silver's very close friend. The two were almost inseparable. People used to joke about how they were like husband and wife, but the two took it as a compliment. When Silver left, Blaze was super depressed. She'd hang out with Sonic and others, but she rarely talked and never seemed all that interested. Sonic shrugged.

"She's okay, I guess. She missed you a lot. Actually, maybe she still misses you. I don't know." Silver sucked in his breath and sighed again. "You okay?"

"I don't know anymore, honestly." Before Sonic could console him, the muskrat secretary interrupted.

"Mr. Maurice? Mr. Venice?" The two got up. "Here's you late pass, Mr. Venice, and here's your student information, Mr. Maurice." They received their items and thanked her. "Mr. Venice, would you kindly escort Mr. Maurice to his classes." It wasn't even a question; it was an order. _Rude_, Sonic thought. Silver rolled his eyes and prompted Sonic to follow him. They went down a long hallway and up a pair of staircases. Silver started to talk as they walked.

"This floor is where your locker will be. Most of your classes will be here too. If you're ever lost, do _not_ ask around." Sonic looked at Silver. Isn't he giving the opposite kind of advice? "Trust me. People will mess with you and send to the completely wrong places. You'll look like an idiot and be late all at the same time." Sonic nodded. "Well, being the new kid, you're already a walking target."

"How come?" They stopped in front of the door. It was their homeroom, which they were both late for. Silver placed a hand on the door knob and sighed.

"You're about see." Silver flung open the door into the classroom. There were twenty-four students and one teacher in the room. All the Mobian students turned and stared at Sonic and Silver with little to no interest. The teacher stood next to his desk. He was a tall man with buff shoulders and a red torso. His dark brown suit seemed to constrict him in multiple ways. He had long, black horns on his head with red under-fangs for a mouth and glowing yellow eyes. His large red hands had dull blue claws on each finger. His name tag only read "Zavok". It almost goes without saying; this teacher was intimidating. Sonic stared in shock. _Teacher!? This guy looks like a murderer!_ _Who would hire him!?_ Silver cleared his throat.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Zavok. Had to escort the new kid up here." Sonic took that as his cue and stepped forward.

"Yes, sorry 'bout that. My name's-"

"Three thousand." The teacher's voice boomed, cutting Sonic off. Sonic blinked.

"H-Huh?"

"Must I repeat myself? I said, three thousand. I want a three thousand word essay and one thousand word synopsis on my desk the next time you two see me. Each." Sonic stared at him. _Is he serious?_ Sonic could not believe a teacher like this even existed. This had to be a joke.

"Are you serious?" Silver and the other students looked at him. "An essay? On what!? I didn't even do anything!" Sonic was not about to put up with meaningless crap. The class was shocked that he even talked back, much less give the teacher attitude. A new student talking back to the Mr. Zavok was whole other show. Silver was too shocked to stop him. The teacher stared him down.

"It will be on your snappy attitude, disgusting tone of voice, ridiculous accent, and how you were tardy for your first day of my class. In fact, make it five thousand words with a two thousand synopsis." Mr. Zavok turned his back on an extremely peeved off blue hedgehog.

Sonic rarely cursed. He was usually too good-natured and happy to do so. If you asked his friends if he ever cursed, they'd all say no without missing a beat. Sonic had a clean mouth. However, this was the one time Sonic lost his cool. Instead of taking his seat right away, Sonic cocked his head while giving his teacher the most disgusted look. Quietly but clearly, he mouthed the words "Motherfucker said what now?" to the back of his teacher's head. Mr. Zavok didn't see, but everybody else did. They all gave Sonic shocked looks and bemused smirks. Silver couldn't believe what he saw. Sonic could not been serious, could he? Some students started snickering and caught Mr. Zavok's attention.

"What's so funny?" No one said a word, but some people gave Sonic short glances. Silver pulled Sonic away from the door and to a seat before Mr. Zavok could look at him. Mr. Zavok glared at the back of Sonic's head and resumed writing his lesson plan on the board. Sonic and Silver took their seats in the right-middle of the classroom. Silver took out a sheet of paper, wrote something down, and handed it to Sonic. Sonic took it and read the note.

_'I cannot believe you just did that.'-Sil_ Sonic gave him a look and took out his pencil to write down something. Keeping his eye on Mr. Zavok, he handed it back to Silver.

_'He deserved it.'-Son_ Silver wrote back and continued passing.

_'You really wanna die on your first day, don't you?'_

_'Hey, no else seemed to mind.'_

_'I'm serious, Sonic. No idiot makes an enemy of The Zavok on their first day.'_

_'I'm honestly too mad right now to care, Silver.'_

_'You should care. Check your schedule. Who's your 7th period teacher?'_ Sonic flipped through his papers and looked at his schedule. He almost groaned out loud.

_'Why does the world hate me? Things were going so well only a couple weeks ago for me! They were going my way. What happened?'_

_'How should I know? I'm not a psychic. Better get started on your essay. Oh, btw, this may be a little belated, but Welcome to the Hell known as Chaos High! Please, don't enjoy your stay. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You're A Deadman, A Deadman I Tell You

* * *

><p>People tend to describe their days with they way they feel. Whether it's a "good day" or a "bad day", or it's an "on-day" or an "off-day", that's how they are categorized. When someone has a "bad day" last week but a "good day" a week later, they probably won't even remember their previous week's day of misfortune. No one remembers all their days of good luck and bad karma. It's simply impossible.<p>

"Move it, Blue Boy!" Sonic felt another push to his right side as he collied with yet another student in the overflowing hallway. "Hey! Watch it!"

Sonic might be an _exception_ to this rule.

"SONIC! GET OVER HERE!" Moaning in pain, Sonic turned his head and caught sight of Silver presses against the left wall of the hallway. He practically swam over to Silver and pressed his back to wall as well. 3rd period had just ended in Chaos High, and everybody was heading to 4th. Sonic was lucky his first three classes were practically next to each other, but, to his misfortune, his 4th period was located upstairs. The stairs were already bad enough. Bodies tumbling down the steps and fights breaking out were a common thing. Sonic almost got knocked out by this beaver throwing down drop-kicks to a badger. How that fight turned out will be a mystery to him. Since they were on a higher floor, they'd encountered mostly juniors and some seniors. They were all rough and not a bit forgiving.

Sonic huffed as people bustled by shouting and cursing and shoving. Sweat lined his forehead, and when he pulled up his sweater to inspect himself, bruises were already forming on his stomach and sides. Sonic couldn't even believe it. He had to practically fight his way around to even _attend _his classes. Sonic looked up at Silver, who was looking at a bruise on his forearm.

"How do you go through this everyday?" Silver looked at Sonic and pointed to his ear. It was way too loud for normal talking. "HOW DO YOU GO THROUGH THIS EVERYDAY?" Silver nodded, catching what he said and shouted back.

"LOTS OF PRACTICE AND LOTS OF PAIN. DON'T WORRY. YOU'LL GET USED TO IT!" Sonic didn't know if he wanted to "get used to it". This place was way too rowdy. Back at Emerald, no one pushed you and started meaningless fights in the middle of class change. Silver looked around the corner, took Sonic's arm, and jerked his head. Time to go again. Sonic sighed to himself and followed along.

"THIS IS INSANE, SILVER! YOU KNOW THAT?"

"I KNOW! JUST DEAL WITH IT. WE'RE ALMOST THERE." Sonic grunted and pushed past a group of demonic-looking bobcats. Earning a hiss from one of the bobcats, Sonic noticed even more on how he was being more bullied than anyone else. Silver already explained why to him. Being new made him a target. Silver said it had to do with his clothes. When Sonic asked why, Silver replied it had to do with how brightly colored and prim he looked. Sonic's sweater _was _new, so he probably did have it coming. Silver also said walking around and "gazing at everything like a clueless tourist" didn't help either. Sonic didn't reply to that but knew it was probably true.

Sonic squeezed himself ahead and noticed Silver was lagging behind. One of their teachers made Silver carry a large stack of files and papers to their next class. Even though he was used to it, Sonic could tell that Silver was having a hard time. Sonic wadded a little towards Silver and took more than half of the stack. Silver shot him a grateful smile.

"JUST BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU WALK." Sonic scoffed and continued to look behind him at Silver.

"WHO COULD I POSSIBLY BUMP IN-" Suddenly, Sonic felt his body collide with another student. The files flew out of his hands and crashed into said student while Sonic clutched caught himself and groaned. _OW! What's this guy made out of? Bricks!? _Sonic laughed to himself and looked at the student in front of him. _Oh, he's a hedgehog. _

The other student was indeed a hedgehog. He had midnight black fur and a tan patch of fur that outlined his mouth. His spikes were something else. Each spike had a stripe of blood red going down them, and they protruded irregularly. The teen wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with a deep v-neck. Fluffy white fur popped out from that area. He wore grey, acid-wash jeans with oddly structured white shoes. Sonic looked into his glowing red eyes and shrugged to himself. _He's got some type of air around him, but that doesn't make him too intimidating. Just standoffish. _

"Sorry 'bout that! Didn't mean to hit ya there, but hey, what can a guy do?" Sonic brushed off the slightly taller teen's shoulders and smiled. The black hedgehog narrowed his eyes at the blue one. He was not amused. _Jeez, he could at least lighten up. _"I really am sorry." Sonic bent down to pick up the papers. _Huh. I'm surprised no one bumped into me or stepped on any of the papers. Plus, has it gotten quieter in here or something? Nah, it's probably just me. _Sonic continued to talk as he grabbed the papers. "But, I'm not going to apologize for getting in your way or anything else. We both didn't watch where we were going; we're both at fault. So, not to be rude or whatever, but could you help a guy out and pick up some papers?" Sonic handed some papers to the black hedgehog, who took them without emotion. "Thanks buddy!" Sonic picked up the rest and stood up._  
><em>

"You were a real help!" Sonic wasn't being sarcastic either. This was one of the first guys not giving him trouble. He appreciated it. The black hedgehog handed him back the papers and looked closely at Sonic.

"What's your name?" Sonic was surprised. He had a quiet and calm but mature voice. _That's new. _Sonic decided to joke around some more just to be safe.

"Hey, isn't it rude to ask someone their name without giving your own?" Sonic smiled again and turned towards Silver. "Right, Sil-" Sonic's voice died out upon looking at Silver face. Silver looked as white as a ghost. He was frozen in shock and fear. Before Sonic could comment on his friend's new color scheme, he looked around and noticed everyone else was the same way. No one moved or talked. They probably didn't care about be late either. Even the people who were fighting stopped and stared at Sonic. _Huh. So, it wasn't just me. _Sonic turned back to the other hedgehog. "Er, never mind. I guess there's no point. The name's Sonic. How about you?" At that moment, Sonic also realized another Mobian next to the black hedgehog. He wore a dark, grey hooded jacket that overshadowed his entire face. He had on dark jeans and shoes that looked just like the black hedgehog's. The hooded hedgehog crossed his arms while the black one placed on hand in his pocket.

"My name is Shadow. Are you new?" Sonic nodded. Shadow's eyes remained narrowed at him. "Okay then. Here's a word of advice: watch you back, Sonic." With that small yet bone-chilling remark, Shadow and the hooded Mobian walked past him and left. Once they were completely gone, Sonic turned to Silver and raised an eye ridge.

"What'd I do?" Silver shook his head at the clueless, blue hedgehog. Sonic could not be serious. Sonic shrugged and began walking again, and, to his utter surprise, people began letting him pass. The hallway was still dead silent, but people let Sonic and Silver pass them with ease. They stared so intensely at the blue teen that he wondered if they were up to something. Sonic got closer to Silver and began to whisper.

"This is freaky." Silver hissed back at him.

"This is all your fault!" _How's it my fault again?_, Sonic thought to himself. He couldn't figure out why and gave up. A sudden thought popped into his head.

"Holy cow, Silver! They're totally treating me like that human guy. You know, the guy who parted the Red Sea on Earth. Look, it's like _I'm _parting the Red Sea of students! What was his name? Jonah?"

"Jesus, Sonic."

"No? Oh, then maybe Jacques?" Silver steamed up and nudged his friend.

"No, Sonic! Jesus! His name was Jesus. The human prophet!" Sonic nodded and Silver ditched him and hurried to class. Confused, Sonic hurried after him, but he still got weird looks by students. He soon caught up before they got to the classroom.

"What's your deal? Are you mad at me?" Silver stopped and turned on Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm gonna say this as friendly as possible. You ready?"

"Sure, even though I know you won't." Silver nodded.

"Okay then. Sonic?"

"Silver?"

"You're a deadman! A deadman, I tell you! Do not expect me at your funeral!" Silver grew red in the face and walked in the classroom, leaving poor Sonic in utter confusion. _Is this because of that Shadow guy? Aw man! This is definitely not my day. _Sonic sighed and walked in, wondering how to make it up to Silver._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Halfway in between 4th period was lunch break. Silver was still at his desk when Sonic came up to him and put something in front of him. It was a origami paper hat with the words "I've got a stupid best friend, but I still love him." written on it. Silver looked at the hat and smiled at a clearly saddened Sonic.<p>

"No other words could be more true."

"I'm really sorry." Silver sighed and got up from his seat.

"I know it wasn't your fault." Silver tucked the hat in his backpack and shrugged it on. "I just can't believe you confronted Shadow like that. You almost gave me a heart attack. I don't wanna see ya get slaughtered, Sonic." Sonic gave him bland look.

"Thought you weren't coming to my funeral anyway?" Silver gave him a playful look.

"You know better. Of course I would come, but I don't wanna see you have an early death." Silver and Sonic proceeded to walk out the classroom and downstairs. There were less students around, but Sonic still received the usual stares and whispers. Silver guided Sonic all the way to the other side of the school and inside the gym. Once they were there, Sonic talked again.

"How was I supposed to know that guy was a big deal?" They walked across the gym floor and towards the bleachers.

"Um, you couldn't take a hint?"

"Come on! The guy looked so unsociable. Is he really that popular?" Silver walked up the bleachers and looked back at Sonic.

"In a bad sort of way, uh, yeah!" They walked all the way to the top of the bleachers and towards the side of the wall they connected to. That part of the wall was covered by the banner that read "Chaos High Overlords!". The banner stretched across the whole upper side of the gym wall. Silver looked left and right before he peeled back part of the banner and ducked inside. Sonic was appalled. _A secret room? _Sonic looked around and quickly followed Silver inside.

The room wasn't as big as a classroom, but it could easily hold about fifth-teen people max. It looked like it was sculpted out of the gym's internal wall and exterior wall as well. It was dim except for the candle light and the light coming through from the banner's material. A couple beanbag chairs, posters, CD's, comics, and empty soda bottles were scattered across the room. It was the ultimate hideout. Well, to Sonic, it was. He sucked in his breath.

"Whoa."

"Hey, who's this?" Sonic jerked his head to a group of Mobian teens lounging in the corner. _Where'd they come from? _Silver approached them, so Sonic followed cautiously.

"He's a friend of mine. Just came to say hello." The teen sitting in the middle stood up and walked up towards them.

"Any friend of Silver's is a friend of mine." He was covered in fuchsia purple scales and had a short golden horn. He was a chameleon, and looked like he was Sonic and Silver's age. He wore dark, grey cargo pants and a short-sleeved black t-shirt. There were bandages covered around his arms and spiky metal bracelets and anklets. His vibrant purple running shoes certainly caught Sonic's attention.

"Thanks, Espio." Espio, the chameleon teen, nodded.

"No problem, Silver." He turned to Sonic. "Welcome to the Chaotix Gang." Sonic blinked at him.

"Wait. Espio? Are you the same Espio who's Vector's friend?" Espio blinked upon hearing his friend's name.

"Why, yes. We're partners in the same agency. We work together."

"Oh, okay! Well, it's a pleasure to meet ya! I'm Sonic! I'm also a friend of Vector's." They shook hands briefly.

"Sonic? Oh. So, _you're _the stupid hedgehog who's being targeted by Shadow." Sonic flinched. _Jeez, this guy sure doesn't pull his punches, huh? _

"What's up with that Shadow guy anyway? I don't get him." Espio and Silver exchanged looks. Silver sighed and shook his head towards Espio. Espio looked back at Sonic.

"Shadow's not a guy you want to mess with. He's usually very quiet and on his own, well, except when he's with Mephiles. They tend hang out a lot." Sonic gave him a confused look.

"Mephiles?" Silver stepped in.

"The hooded hedgehog that was with Shadow earlier. He _never _shows his face. Shadow's probably the only one who's ever seen it though. The only way we know he's a hedgehog was because he _told _us. The guy's a real mystery." Espio nodded.

"Yeah, he's also pretty dangerous. Some guys tried messing with them once, and it was a bloodbath. It was one of the scariest things I ever saw. I mean, I couldn't see all of it. Too many people were in the way, but I saw blood flying above their heads. For real. _Blood _was _flying_. When it was over, the two walked away like it didn't even happen. There were already rumors going around about them being in some dark and shady stuff, but I had no idea they were so powerful." Silver poked Sonic in the ribcage.

"Get it, Sonic? You could've _died_." Sonic gulped. Sure, Sonic's fought guys before. He's fought them with friends and on his own, but he had no idea guys from Chaos High could be so murderous. _They're going to turn me into blue mink coat the next time I mouth off to them. _Sonic's usual playful ways and sarcasm wouldn't help him next time.

"Don't worry, Sonic," Espio reassured him,"Shadow actually likes me. Even though he's a junior, I had a Home Ec project with him last year, and we totally bonded. I'll try to talk to him about you, okay?" Sonic gazed at him with utter admiration and clutched his hands together.

"My hero!" Espio chuckled with the others while Silver rolled his eyes.

"It's really nothing. Besides, when you get to know him, Shadow's not that bad. Mephiles is still mystery to me, but he's okay with me around." Espio went to the corner of the hideout and kneeled in front of a mini-fridge. "Hungry?" Sonic nodded and instantly felt regretful. He blew off breakfast with his parents this morning even though his mother tried so hard making it. He'd have to make it up to them later. Sonic was still upset with them, but he loved his parents to death. He only felt guilt and unhappiness eat at his heart when he thought of them. Espio threw him and Silver bags of chips and sodas as they sunk into beanbag chairs. While Sonic was eating, Silver spoke up.

"By the way, Sonic and I got essays from Zavok due for 7th period." Espio popped a bottle of soda and eyed them over the rim.

"Late again?" Silver nudged Sonic.

"That and Sonic mouthed off to Zavok." Espio sputtered his soda and looked at Sonic anew.

"Either you got some serious guts or a death wish. I can't tell." Sonic shrugged while eating his chips.

"Little bit of both." Espio scoffed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Give them to me. I got a guy here who can do them for you. Just name the conditions, and he'll be done super quick." Sonic was surprised. _Is this some sweet underground dealings or what?_ "If it's Zavok, he doesn't deserve your real, hard work. He's just another bully of a teacher." Silver and Sonic agreed as Espio handed a blue iguana the papers. After going over the conditions of the papers, the friends sat back and relaxed. They all joked and conversed smoothly and lightly. It reminded Sonic of talking with his old friends. He felt sadness pang his heart but expelled it away. Espio got up and gave them back their papers.

"Lunch period is ending soon. You better head back." Sonic and Silver thanked Espio. He waved it off. "It was nothing. Really. I'm leaving now." Espio turned toward the exit and stopped just short of leaving. He looked back at Sonic. "Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Just a friendly remark on something I heard was going around among the students: amphibians don't smell good." With that mysterious remark, Espio's whole body vanished in the blink of an eye. The banner exit wavered up a little and stilled. Espio was gone. Sonic rubbed his eyes and stared at the spot.

"He's amazing." Silver nodded.

"He's a ninja."

"For real!?"

"Just a rumor. People say he practices at his grandfather's dojo after school. I believe it. He seems like the type of guy to do something that cool."

"Whoa. Huh. Wait? What did he mean by "amphibians don't smell good"?" Silver shuddered.

"Knowing this horrid school, I'm guessing you're going to find out soon."

* * *

><p>It was 7th period, the last class of the day. Sonic was almost there. He's almost free. <em>Freedom! I can smell it<em>, he thought this as he glanced at the window every few seconds. This entire day had overwhelmed the sorry teen, and he was itching to get outside and away from Chaos High.

"Ahem." Sonic looked in front of him and noticed Zavok standing there. He was too busy wanting to get out to notice him there.

"Uh, yes, sir?" Sonic was going for a more polite approach and didn't want any trouble. He had ten minutes left; he had to make it. Zavok narrowed his eyes at the blue hedgehog and stuck out his hand.

"Your essay and synopsis." Sonic blinked.

"Oh! My bad. Here." Sonic reached in his backpack and pulled out his papers. Sonic never cheated when it came to classwork before, so he was a little worried when he handed Zavok the essay. _Please don't noticed_, he silently prayed. Zavok took the papers and silently skimmed through them. Every student in the class was looking at Sonic and Zavok. Some were hoping for another show like this morning. Silver prayed Sonic wouldn't screw things up. Sonic gulped as time seemed to tick slowly. Zavok put done the papers and stared into Sonic's eyes.

"Decent." Sonic almost cheered. "But, not good enough." Sonic's face fell. _WHAT!? _

"W-What do you mean "not good enough"? I did what you asked, sir." Zavok smoothed the papers out and eyed Sonic.

"True, true. But, _my _standards are usually higher." _How's this possible!? He basically received the same type and quality essay from Silver! _Sonic clenched his fist and breathed out slowly. _He's just trying to rile you up, Sonic. Calm down._

"Sir?" Zavok gave Sonic a disgusted look. He was obviously over the whole "teacher's pet" act.

"What?"

"I am so sorry." Sonic got up and bowed his head to the evil teacher. Zavok jumped back in surprise. Everyone was shocked once again. What was Sonic up to? "I usually give my best during essays, you know. But, this day has been so troublesome and tiring for me. I didn't have much time to do it." Sonic was lying through his teeth, that's what he was doing. He was going for compassion as a new student of the class and school. If he talked just enough, Zavok should let him go. Zavok should be forced to be the "compassionate and understanding" teacher he is. _Take this, Zavok! See if you can be all high and mighty now. _"You even gave me a full day. Emerald was so much harsher. We had so much more work to do. I'll do my best next time. I am so sorry." Sonic almost smiled in the end. Had he done it? Did he win? Sonic picked up his face and expected to see a face of compassion or slight defeat, but he instead saw a mask of anger and fury. _W-W-W-W-Whaaaaat!?_

"Are you making a fool of me, hedgehog?" Sonic jumped back and gaped. He called him "hedgehog". That was a generic insult, and Sonic didn't like it.

"No! I'm apologizing for my essay!"

"Or, are you trying to use the "guilt card" on me, hm!?" Sonic bit his lip. _He must not care about his reputation if he's saying it out loud.__  
><em>

"Okay, so I was a little, but come on, Mr. Zavok! Why so stiff? How come you don't like my paper?" The other students were enjoying this. Twice in one day Zavok was getting mouthed back by a student. No one's ever done this before, and they were spreading the news too. Several students typed away on their phones as Zavok faced Sonic. Silver, however, looked like he was going to faint. He wondered if he would ever have another peaceful day with Sonic around.

"Stop messing with me. Do you wish to be removed from my class?" Sonic crossed his arms. Sure, Zavok was scary, really scary, but he wasn't going to take this.

"Of course not. But now, I want something else. I want your opinion on my paper. You know, as a teacher and all, shouldn't you give me one? Why's my paper "not good enough"?" Zavok folded his arms across his large chest. Never has a student stood up to him like that, and while he can't get Sonic removed for any misbehavior yet, he had plans to make his life in this classroom a walking nightmare. Zavok smiled evilly, and Sonic got a little worried. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Fine! Your essay was _decent_, yes. But! For all the essays I require from only _you_," he pointed at Sonic,"from now on, I want them in standard-college format. No holes. Copy paper only. No more blue ink or pencil. Only black ink. No words on the back pages anymore. Only front. And, you will submit them to me before you sit down and have to orally state what you wrote. You'll only read your synopsis. I get annoyed with your "giddy" voice. That is all." The bell rang. Class was officially over. "Ah. I think that ends our lesson. Have a good day, _Mr. Hedgehog_. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Zavok picked up his briefcase, turned, and left the room. No one could believe what they just saw. Zavok not only bullied Sonic _directly_, but he gave him the worst writing conditions possible. Everyone looked at Sonic, waiting for a reaction.

"Wow." Sonic blinked. He didn't even seem that angry, just surprised. "I'm guessing we all know who _didn't_ get invited to birthday parties as a kid." He jerked his thumb at Zavok's desk and gave the class a humor-filled face. An uproar of laughter sounded in the classroom. Some of his fellow classmates got up and gave him high-fives while others agreed with how prissy Zavok acted. Even Silver agreed that what Zavok did was uncalled for.

"He acted to defensive. I can't believe he gave you such a silly writing condition." Sonic nodded as his classmates began to file out.

"I know! I mean, really, Silver, no one else has ever stood up to him? That was totally easy." Silver shrugged.

"I guess Espio was right about your guts. I just think you have too little brain." Sonic chuckled. He and Silver picked up their bags and began to leave the classroom. They walked down the halls, and Sonic was greeted with more whispers and stares, but the hallways were pretty loud again.

"WANNA COME TO MY HOUSE THIS AFTERNOON?" Sonic asked over the uproar of noise. Silver dodged a book being thrown in his direction. He looked up and nodded.

"SURE! I MISS SEEING YOUR PARENTS. THEY'RE THE BEST!" Sonic jumped over a familiar bobcat, who was knocked out and bleeding, and agreed.

"I KNOW." Sonic's parents were great parents, and Sonic still wanted to make it up to them. _I know... _They reached the main entrance of the school. No one was going out the main entrance. Everyone seemed to mill out the side entrances and the back ones. Sonic cocked an eyebrow at the deserted main entrance. "What's up with this?" Silver shook his head.

"No idea." They two teens walked out the entrance together. At the main entrance of the school was a concrete awning that gave the entrance some shade. Sonic and Silver stepped out and observed the scene in front of them. Almost all of the students of Chaos High were out on the front lawn. Most of them had their backs to the two. "This makes no sense." Sonic turned to Silver. "Why go out the other exits just to come to the front lawn?" Sonic had no clue. Something must be going on. They walked out into the open and heard a voice.

"NOW!" Sonic looked up and watched the horror begin to unfold. Several students were on top of the awning with large, white buckets in their hands. They tipped the buckets over, and a mixture of red and green mush sloshed out. _"Amphibians don't smell good." _To Sonic, it was happening a tad bit too slow. Hurriedly, he grabbed Silver's hand and used his speed to get them to safety. They looked back just in time to see the mush splatter to the ground. Boos and jeers echoed through the crowd. Sonic turned to them then to Silver.

"Frog guts?" He looked at the mess again and back to Silver. "Are they serious?" Silver sighed.

"Yep. And, thanks for that. Getting me out of the way." Sonic shook his head.

"It was no big deal. But, frog guts? Really? That's just gross." Sonic looked up at the students on top of the awning. They looked angry and appalled. "Thanks but no thanks! I enjoy my clothes clean!" They glared then smirked at him. _Wait, why are they smiling?_

"But, we don't!" Sonic turned around too late. Two students had snuck up behind him and Silver and threw a bucket full of goo at them. The cold, slimy mess hit Sonic and ran down his sides. Laughter thundered in the crowd of students. They all looked and laughed at Sonic. Some took pictures while others recorded the whole thing. Sonic grew red and looked at Silver. His poor friend was covered in slime and looked down, accepting the humiliation. Sonic wouldn't have that. Anger pulsed in his veins. He looked around and spotted two empty buckets. Quickly, he grabbed them and began to slosh the remains of red and green entrails from the ground in them. _Let's see if they can take what they dish_ _out! _

"Yoo hoo! Student body of Chaos!" Numbers of people stopped laughing and stared at an angry blue hedgehog. Sonic smirked. "Take this, assholes!" Using his speed and strength, Sonic twirled and vaulted the two buckets. One went up to the awning full of the student, and the other went to the massive crowd of students. The awning students were hit hard with the guts and fell back. The second bucket soared across the massive crowd. Chunks of frog guts flew out and splattered a number of suspecting and unsuspecting teens. Screams of anger and laughs of cruelty mixed in the crowd. Soon, a number of fights broke out among the students. Some were coming Sonic's way. Winking at the opponents, Sonic took Silver's hand and dashed from the scene. They ran from school grounds and to Sonic's neighborhood. Silver let go of Sonic's hand and ran alongside him until the reached the neighborhood. They stopped and looked at each other.

Then, they laughed. They laughed like there was no tomorrow. The laughter of the two filled the neighborhood and their hearts. They looked at each other and chuckled to no end.

"I can't believe you did that, Sonic!" Sonic smiled at Silver's enthusiasm. "That was so cool! Dude, did you _see _their faces!?"

"Um, yeah, I was kind of there!" They laughed again, and Silver looked at Sonic.

"Thank you. I mean it. I owe you." Sonic placed an arm around Silver's shoulder.

"What are friends for?" Silver smiled softly and placed his arm around Sonic's shoulder. They walked Sonic's house together, smiling and oozing with frog organs. Sonic unlocked his front door and called out.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home, and I brought a friend!" Sonic's parents came out of the family room and looked at their son.

"S-Sonic!?" His mother cried. "What happened to you!?" Sonic was covered in the slime and smelled terrible; Silver was no better. Sonic waved her off.

"School stuff. It's whatever. Now, look who I brought!" Sonic jumped out of the doorway and presented a slimy but shy-looking Silver. Silver waved at them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Maurice." They blinked.

"Silver!?" Sonic nodded and ignored his parents' visual response to Silver's appearance.

"That's right! Now then, Silver and I are going to take showers. Maybe a couple, actually. Mom, can you start cooking dinner? I'm starving! Oh, by the way, get comfortable. I got to tell you what happened today in school! Let's just say it was the best worst first-day-of-school I ever had!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Trouble? Bring It On! Part 1

* * *

><p>Meeting new people means many different things to many people. It means making a new friend, having a clean slate, or learning about someone new or interesting. Many different people have many reactions to meeting someone new. These reactions can be positive or negative. There is really no in-between.<p>

"Sonic! Wake up! We have school to go to!" Sonic groaned under his covers.

"Five more minutes, Silver."

"No! We have to go. Your mom's going to get mad. Besides, you have to start making friends. After your little stunt, we can't have the _whole_ school hating you, now can we?" The blue hedgehog slowly got up from his bed, hidden in a mound of covers. He peeked out at Silver.

"I don't know about that."

Today, Sonic was going to challenge that.

Silver shook his head at his friend and grabbed the covers, so Sonic fought back. After several minutes of tugging and wrestling over the sheets, Silver reached down and bit the blue teen's ankle.

"Ow! Silver! What are ya? Part vampire!?" Silver shoved Sonic to the ground and stole the covers.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, I am." Silver grinned and showed off his sharp incisors. Some Mobians have two pairs of teeth. Their first pair are normal, straight teeth, but their second pair are their more primitive teeth. These are the Mobians' natural and more wild set. In the case of hedgehogs, they have sharp teeth that are often referred to as their "fangs". _I have sharp teeth too, jerk_, Sonic thought mildly. He jump up and attempted to bite Silver back. The other teen jumped out of the way and bared his teeth.

"Bring it!"

"Gladly!" Sonic tackled Silver to the ground and wrapped his arms around him. After a couple more minutes of wrestling, Sonic threw his head back and bit Silver's unguarded ear.

"Ouch! Hey!" Sonic grinned and jumped up. Having won the brawl, he raced to the bathroom to get ready. Silver kicked some clothes out of his way and went downstairs. Silver had spent the night at Sonic's house. Being with his best friend again was like a dream to the gloomy teenage Mobian. They had talked for hours and connected again. Sonic's parents were happy to see Silver too. Sonic's mom looked up from the stove and smiled at Silver walking in.

"'Morning, sweetheart! How was your night?" Silver blushed lightly and smiled.

"Good morning! It was good! Oh, and, um, I'm really sorry about the ruckus from earlier. Sonic didn't want to get up." Bernie smiled at the teen. Silver was always so polite and was constantly keeping track Sonic when they were younger. She waved him off kindly.

"It's fine, it's fine. We all know how Sonic is." Sonic's father chuckled and set down his toast.

"Ain't that the truth!" They all laughed, and Silver sat down. He began helping himself as Sonic's parents exchanged worried looks. "Silver?"

"Yes?" Jules stirred his coffee and gazed at the boy in front of him. Carefully, he replied to him.

"How are your parents doing?" Silver's cheerfulness vanished instantly, and his smile dropped.

Ever since he was young, Silver has had problems with his parents. The Venice household was always a complicated and never a happy place. Young Silver never said anything to his friends, but every one of their parents knew just a bit better. A young child should never go to his first day of school without his parents. A young child should never have no lunch to eat on some days. A young child should never have to say, "Daddy's living over there for a while." or "Mommy's staying at this man's house for a bit.". Sonic's parents were almost like Silver's real ones. They practically raised Silver with Sonic, and Silver confides with them about everything. Bernie placed a hand on Silver's shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetie. You can tell us." Silver froze up. After being deprived of them for almost ten years, it felt like a dream come true for the young Mobian teen to have the Maurice parents back. He coughed as tears filled his eyes. His throat swelled up as he coughed some more. Soon his coughs grew into held back whimpers as Sonic's mother pressed his face into her bosom, holding his head to her heart. She held on tight as the front of her dress grew wet with tears, and muffled cries filled the room. Bernie looked at her husband, who shook his head in disbelief. If only they knew things would get this bad.

"Hey! I'm coming down soon! Silver, you better save me some french toast or else!" Sonic had just got out of the shower and was oblivious to what was happening below. Silver quickly got out of Bernie's arms and wiped his face clean. Sonic's mother handed him a napkin and completely understood. They knew Silver didn't want others to know about his situation. Bernie covered the front of her dress with her cooking apron as they heard Sonic upstairs. Sonic bounded downstairs and found Silver eating french toast. "You save me any?"

"If I didn't, what would you do? Attack me?" Sonic gave him a look as if to say, "Don't put it past me." and sat down next to him. Silver and Sonic ate heartily and chatted the whole time. Sonic noticed Silver's slightly red eyes but said nothing. _Maybe he didn't get enough sleep_, was what he thought. After they finished their meal, they thanked Sonic's mother, grabbed their school stuff, and raced each other out the door. Laughter and cheer floated in the air between them as they went. Sonic's parents stood at the table in silence. Bernie shook her head.

"Jules, you know we have to do something." Jules sighed and ran a hand through his brown fringe.

"Bernie, I know. It's just-"

"'It's just nothing! Silver is _my_ child. _Our_ child. We practically raised the poor boy, Jules! Those people don't deserve him! They never have!"

"Bernie, sweetie, calm down." Jules stood up and wrapped his arms around his shaking wife. He squeezed her lightly as she took deep breaths. "There, there. Breathe, baby, breathe. Now, you know I want to take Silver in too. Heck, I'd take Silver in a heartbeat! But, we don't have the legal authorization or ability to. Besides, we have to think of Sonic and, well, you know." Jules gave his wife a pointed look. She sucked in her breath. Bernie quickly remembered who he was referring too.

"Oh. But, he's been fine, hasn't he?" Her husband let go of her and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. Liz says yes, but you know I have my doubts." Bernie sighed and gazed at the ground. Jules stared at the wall wearily. A shadowy figure that caused them great grief was somewhere out there, but they could do almost nothing about it now. Bernie's blue eyes watered as she continued to look down.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered. Jules closed his eyes as if to shut away all the pain in his heart.

"Whatever we can. Whatever we can."

* * *

><p>"Silver!" Silver jolted and looked at Sonic.<p>

"Uh, yeah?" They were currently two blocks away from the school. The closer they got the school, the quieter Silver had become. Sonic was basically talking to air by the time Chaos High was in sight.

Sonic already knew something was wrong with Silver. Even when they were kids, he always sensed something. Maybe it was because Silver was practically like his brother? Sonic never questioned it. He just felt it. Silver never wore his sad emotions on his face and never wanted people involved with his problems, and Sonic respected that and never pressured his friend to tell him what was wrong. However, Sonic couldn't help but feel like things were different this time ever since they connected again. The depressed way Silver acted set off an alarm in Sonic's head, and he was a little more concerned than usual. _Is this school really messing with Silver that much? I don't know anymore. I need to figure out what's going on. _Sonic stopped walking and crossed his arms at his friend.

"Have you even been listening to a word I was saying this whole time?" His voice wasn't exactly angry but irritated and testy. Silver blinked rapidly and tried to find the words, but none came out. He looked so helpless. Sonic sighed internally and decided he would just go easy on him. "The chili dogs, man! The chili dogs!" Silver blinked again and rolled his eyes. Sonic had been going on since last night about finding a chili dog joint around this side of Green Hill Zone. Sonic was a known chili dog addict. He loved the greasy, meat-filled, edible masterpieces. Back at Emerald Town, the best chili dog was located at Uncle Danny's Dogs, a nice little diner with all of Sonic and friend's favorites.

Sonic was so famous for eating the chili dogs there that he got a original recipe for his favorite dog named after him. It was called "Chili Dog a la Sonic".

"Would you drop the chili dog already?"

"No! Silver, I need to find a chili dog." Silver shook his head playfully at Sonic.

"You're being overdramatic."

"I am not!" He was. "Dude, what town doesn't have a place for chili dogs? It's not right! I must-no! I _will_ find one. I will find the ultimate chili dog!" Sonic raised his fist in the air and declared his statement to the heavens. Silver smacked his hand against his face and shook his head again. Sometimes Sonic was just too much.

"The ultimate chili dog!? That sounds so awesome!" Sonic and Silver jumped at the sound of a bright girl's voice. Turning around, the were greeted by a female hedgehog. She was teenage hedgehog with an odd mix of dark, rust red fur and azure blue fur. Her long spikes were a vibrant, electric crimson with black highlights and were styled into a low ponytail. What made her really stand out was the strain of spikes in her face just above her emerald green eyes. She wore a red t-shirt with black jeans. Sonic totally liked her worn-out, dark red running shoes. She also had a maroon skateboard attached to her backpack. A wicked smile broke out over her face. Sonic and Silver exchanged looks.

"Were you there the whole time?" Silver asked. The strange girl shook her head and smiled again. She seemed friendly.

"No, I wasn't. I was just walking up when I heard this cool dude," she pointed at Sonic, "talk about a dream I never knew could come true! Man, chili dogs are so good. Meeting a fellow hedgehog who appreciates them is something else! Oh, my name's Jasmine by the way! I don't usually go by that though. You can call me Jazzy, Jaz, J, or whatever you like." A smile popped on Sonic's face. For some reason, he already like her.

"Hey, Jaz! The name's Sonic! This is my best pal, Silver!" Silver waved politely at Jaz, who waved back. "So, you like chili dogs too?"

"Like them? I love chili dogs! They're food from the gods." Sonic's smile grew. He definitely liked Jasmine. "Hey, do you boys go to Chaos too?" Sonic blinked.

"You go to Chaos High?" Jaz nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, no, it's just... Well, you seem so..." Sonic couldn't quite make the words come out, and Jaz was starting to give him a confused looked. "Oh, never mind." The word Sonic was looking for was "nice". Jasmine seemed to nice and normal to be going to Chaos High. She looked like she belonged to Emerald High. Silver was thinking the same thing as he and Sonic exchanged quick glances. "Are you a sophomore too?"

"Yep! I'm a little behind though. I'm not even sixteen yet." Silver cut in and smiled.

"That's fine. We don't care too much about age. We'd still hang with you." Jaz smiled again.

"Really? You guys are really nice. I think we'll be good friends!" Immediately, Jaz perked up as if an idea came to mind. "Hey, wanna come hang out with me at lunch break today? I have a friend who you can meet. I think you'll like her." Sonic looked at Silver, who shrugged. It couldn't hurt them to meet this person. Sonic looked back at Jaz and grinned.

"Why not? We'll be there!" Another grin broke out over her face. _She must really like smiling. _

"Sweet! Just come by the football field at the break. We'll be hanging by the bleachers. Oh!" Jaz took out her phone and checked the time. "Thirty minutes before homeroom! I have things to do, so I better run. See ya!" With that, Jaz jogged away. The two Mobians boys looked at each other.

"She was really nice," Sonic commented. Silver agreed.

"Yeah, but I can't believe she goes to our demonic school. Oh well. Let's hurry up!" The two teens dashed ahead and saw Jasmine in the distance. She was quite a ways away from them and didn't hear them behind her. Suddenly, a red pickup truck pulled up over ahead of her, and some other Mobians walked out and headed to the school. One of them, a brown and orange striped ferret, looked a Jasmine and scoffed at her as she jogged by.

"What up, skateboard loser? Still trying to go halftime on the turnpikes?" He started to crudely imitate a skateboarder, and his crowd laughed. Jasmine stopped in place at the sound of his words. She slowly turned around with a blank look on her face.

"_What_ did you call me?" The ferret sneered at her.

"A skateboard loser, weirdo. Nobody skateboards anymore. It's such a lame thing to do." Sonic and Silver were still feet away from the confrontation but could hear it all. Jasmine still didn't see them though. She slowly cracked her fingers and approached the ferret. "What!? Got something to say!?" Before anyone could react, Jasmine grabbed the ferret's left arm and twisted it. The quick sound of several joints popping went in the air. The ferret let out a harsh cry as his crew stepped back and watched in horror. Sonic and Silver stopped to watched too.

Jasmine's face was still blank, but her green eyes glowed with a new type of fury. _She looks possessed_, Sonic thought.

"Oh," Jasmine said steely, "That's what I thought you said." She wretched his arm back and stepped behind him. Quickly, Jasmine kicked at the backs of his knees, and the ferret fell on his knees. She quickly whipped her skateboard off and slammed the tail end of it into the ferret's unguarded face. Blood sprayed out from his nose as he jolted and crumbled to the floor. Jasmine stepped back and pointed to the rest of the group. "Understand one thing about me." She breathed in deeply and shrieked with all her might.

"NOBODY CALLS ME A "LOSER" AND LIVES! NOBODY! YOU GOT THAT, PUNKS!?" The group of teens all nodded fearfully. Jasmine breathed a couple times and sighed. "Good. I'll be nice this time. Don't show your faces in front of me again." Placing her board back on her backpack and proceeded to jog off to school.

Sonic and Silver had watched everything. Looks of sheer terror and shock were engraved in their faces. One thing was for certain though:

Jasmine is definitely a student of Chaos High.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe were still going." Sonic looked at Silver.<p>

"Why?" Silver stopped walking and looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, THAT GIRL WAS FREAKING PSYCHO!" Sonic shook his head at the alarmed Silver.

"She's not psycho."

"Oh, then what? Is she PMS-ing or something? You're better with girls than me. Tell me, Mr. Genius."

"She just has anger problems. She still a nice girl."

"Anger problems? Sonic, are you-"

"Think of her like she's Knuckles turned into a girl."

"Oh." Silver immediately thought of the red echidna he knew when they were smaller. "When you say it like that, I guess its fine then." It was lunch break at Chaos High, and Sonic and Silver were currently heading to the football field. Like always, the hallways were pretty bare this time around, so talking was easy. "But, would Knuckles really be classified as the type to have anger problems? I just felt like he was a bit of hothead when we were younger." Sonic shrugged at that.

"I dunno. Maybe you're right." Thinking of his old friend only made Sonic feel down. Sure, he was reunited with Silver, basically his long lost brother, but he missed his friends back at Emerald. They trotted up to a double door and pushed it open. The minute the fresh air hit them Sonic was done. He moaned. "Freedom! Sweet fresh air! Ah!" Silver gave his friend a look.

"Stop being overdramatic and hurry up." Sonic took a playful swing at Silver, who gave one right back. After goofing around for a second, they walked along the large, grassy football field. There was a huge track field and football field at Chaos. They were separated from each other by a pair of bleachers in the middle. Sonic quickly spotted Jasmine. She was playing around with a football with a Mobian girl watching her. He yelled at her.

"Jaz!" Both girls looked at him, and Jaz smiled and waved them over. They walked over and met with them.

"Hey, guys! I'm so glad you came!" She was bubbly and seemed really energetic. _Still can't believe she beat someone up this morning._ "Oh! This is the girl I wanted you to meet." She stepped back, and a snow white Mobian bat walked up to them. Her turquoise eyeshadow seemed to make her dark teal eyes sparkle. Her mouth was rimmed in a soft pink lipgloss, and she had one silver piercing in her right ear. She wore a black and grey striped sweater dress with a fuchsia heart-shaped belt. Large but elegant, black wings were halfway folded behind her. Sonic looked curiously at her black and pink heart-toed boots. She blinked with her long eyelashes at them. A sweet smile appeared on her lips.

"Hello, boys," she said in a mature yet playful voice. "My name is Rouge. Sonic and Silver, right?" Silver blinked a lot before answering.

"Um, y-yeah, that's us! Nice to meet you!" Sonic gave Silver a look while Jaz narrowed her eyes at him. _What's his deal?_

"Why are you acting so nervous, Silver?" Jasmine questioned. Silver shook his head and looked panicked.

"Uh, no! It's not like that. It's just..." He turned to Rouge and gave her a curious look. "Are you _that_ junior girl I heard of?" Sonic cocked his head.

""_That_ junior girl"? What are you talking about?" Before Silver could answer, Rouge started laughing to herself. "And, why is she laughing!?"

"Oh, sorry about that! I thought it was funny. And, yes, I am _that_ junior girl, Silver." Silver looked amazed while Jaz looked plain confused. Sonic blew it and threw his hands in the air.

"Will someone tell me what's going on!?" Silver turned to Sonic.

"About two weeks before you came here, there was this big scandal involving these cheerleaders from another high school. All of their undergarments were found superglued to the side of some building near our school. Everyone knew about it." Jaz nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. I was walking down the street going home when I saw a leopard-print bra stuck to the wall of that abandoned building near here." Silver agreed.

"Yeah, it was shocking. Then, it became really funny. People from Chaos, of course, posted pictures about it everywhere. There was even a sign saying they belonged to the cheerleaders of Rhinord High. Well, of course, they got pissed. They came in here one day with their parents and school administrators, demanding to see this one student. Apparently, they got in some confrontation with some white bat girl a couple days before and figured she went here." Silver looked at Rouge, and she smirked back.

"How'd you figure it was Rouge though?"

"Albino bats are rare. Duh."Sonic nodded while Silver shook his head. "I heard a lot of rumors about you, but really, how'd you get away with it? Weren't they super persistent and wanted to sue?" Jaz placed her hands on her hips and eyed Rouge.

"Yeah, and why didn't you tell me? I would've wiped the floor with those cheerleaders if they hurt you."

"Aw, that's sweet of you, Jazzy, but I was fine. Really. Also, you shouldn't delve into a girl's secrets, Silver. It's rude. Besides, those brats were asking for it. They dared to rudely comment on my precious car! My baby looked way better than their yellow monstrosity! Hmph! Whatever, the deed's done now." Sonic was starting to see a common theme in the girls of Chaos. It wasn't pretty, but it was something. _They all don't tolerate crap from anyone. Fighting back is a norm for them. _Jasmine shrugged.

"Okay, I'll leave it be for now, but I want details later!" Rouge rolled her eyes but sweetly smiled and nodded at her friend. "Good. Now, let's play some football, Silver!" Silver looked shocked.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm training! I want to form a football team here at Chaos! Come on!" Sonic went over and sat down as Jaz dragged Silver to the field. He started to pull out a bag of chips from his backpack.

"You don't have football team here!? What type of high school is this?" he asked incredibly. Rouge sat down next to him and pulled out a magazine and a pear from her bag.

"Chaos High isn't really into any physical activities besides gang fights. We have a cross country team, but there's only a few in it. I'd try to form a volleyball team, but no one here has the spirit to do any of that stuff. It's kind of depressing." Sonic frowned at the lack of enthusiasm for sports. At Emerald, you weren't known until you joined a sport, and everyone joined a sport. Sonic was in cross country and track and field at Emerald. He was also in football, but he was a usually a benchwarmer, which he didn't mind so much since football wasn't exactly his thing. Rouge sighed as she looked at Jaz and Silver laughing and playing on the field. "I don't know why she tries. She has a good heart, but no one's going to join."

"She's trying though! She's a good person." Rouge gave him a side-glance.

"She's also taken." Sonic blinked.

"Oh. Wow. Really?" Rouge smiled playfully.

"Yes, she is. He's a nice guy too." Sonic mumbled another "Oh.", and Rouge smiled some more. "Don't tell me you were thinking of hitting on her?"

"What? No! I was just surprised! I wouldn't of guessed she had a boyfriend."

"Ah, I can agree with you there. You don't see him around much, and she acts so carefree around people, so you assume she's single. Common mistake." Sonic munched on some chips while Rouge eyed him. "You're a nice guy, Sonic." Sonic stopped eating immediately. He was used to getting flirted with by girls, but Rouge is a whole other ballgame. She was older and more mature-looking. _Let's not forget the fact that she's also a student of Chaos High._

"Um, thanks. But, why do you say that?" Rouge smiled deviously.

"I think you're going to make this year a lot more interesting. If you're as much trouble as I've been hearing, then this is going to be fun year for sure." She wasn't flirting with him but complimenting him on his trouble-making skills. _First time I ever got complimented for that._ "Hey." Rouge looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "You should try getting the sports up an running around here again!" Half a chip fell from the blue teen's mouth.

"Huh? Wait! Why me!?" Rouge twirled her pear on one of her sharp, white fingernails.

"Why not you? You're already pretty famous around here, and I'm sure people will listen to a guy more than a girl if you know what I mean. Also, I don't know have to describe it, but you have this _aura_ around you that sets you apart from everyone else. I think you'll do the job just right." Sonic had to give it to her; she knew what she was saying. Sonic always did have this "presence" so to speak. People were always attracted to him, and it fit his usual charm and style. At Emerald, Sonic was raved about, but, at Chaos, he was ridiculed. He had more bruises on his body than usual from the rough treatment in the halls. The frog gut revolt seemed like a good idea at first. Sonic rubbed his arm.

"I don't know, Rouge. If we were at another school, it would be a whole different story. Here? It seems impossible. I'm sorry." Rouge's face fell a little, and Sonic felt bad. He hated disappointing people. She looked out at Jaz and Silver playing.

"It's okay, Sonic. It is a tall order, huh? I just..." Rouge sighed. "I don't really hate it here. I just wished things would change a little, you know? It gets depressing being here after a while." Sonic clenched his fists. He knew what she meant and felt even worse. He got up and asked where he could throw out his trash. "There's a trashcan in between the bleachers. Just go to the end, and you'll find it." He thanked her, and she nodded while popping on gray headphones and turning on some music. Sonic jogged to the very end of the bleachers and searched for a trashcan. He didn't see it looked in between the seats. He saw what looked like the trashcan on the track field and dashed out to it.

"Hey! Watch out!" Sonic jumped and quickly side-stepped out of the way as a blur of black shot towards him. _Was that who I think it was!?_ The figure skidded to a halt and ran back towards him. Sonic jumped as he came face-to-face with Shadow. Shadow was wearing black shorts and a grey t-shirt with another v-neck. His fur was popping out agin. He blinked at the black hedgehog in front of him. His eyes were narrowed at Sonic. Sonic chuckled and gave a little, nervous wave.

"Hey there! Long time no see!" Sonic wasn't scared per say, but he was in a very awkward situation. Who would've thought that he would find Shadow out here? Sonic sure didn't. Another Mobian jogged up to them as Shadow crossed his arms at Sonic. He wore long, grey track pants and had a grey hooded sweater overshadowing his face.

"What were you thinking? Did you not see me running?" Sonic kicked some dirt with his shoe, and the hooded hedgehog, Mephiles, spoke up. His voice was calm and even but had a strange edge in it.

"I actually thought you were going to hit him, Shadow. I have never seen someone do something so stupid in my lifetime before." Sonic seemed down. His first conversation with them, and they already thought he was a moron.

"Sorry. I was just trying to get to the trashcan." He held up his crumpled chip back and cracked a small smile. Neither of the two junior hedgehogs seemed amused. Well, Shadow didn't seem amused. Mephiles just stood there. "Okay, look, I am sorry. I should've watched where I was going. Today and yesterday if that makes you feel any better." No one said anything, and Sonic felt like he was just humiliating himself. He sighed and let his shoulders sag. _I really don't fit in here, do I? _"You know what, forget it. I'll leave." Feeling defeated, Sonic turned to walk away.

"Wait." Sonic looked back at Mephiles. "Are you normally that fast?" He blinked and turned around.

"Uh, yeah. Speed is kind of my thing. I wasn't going at my top speed though."

"Ever been in cross country?"

"Yeah, I was back in my old high school." For some reason, he didn't feel like mentioning Emerald. Mephiles turned his head to Shadow. Shadow looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You can't be serious. _Him?_" He gestured towards a confused Sonic. Mephiles pulled out a clipboard and wrote stuff down.

"He almost matched your speed, I think. You guys were going to collide, so I couldn't tell for sure."

"But, this guy? Of all the Mobians on this planet, this guy?" Sonic wasn't getting it.

"What'd I do now?" Mephiles turned his head to Shadow, who, in turn, sighed and looked back at Sonic.

"Sonic, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to join our cross country team?"

* * *

><p>It was after school hours, but Sonic was still at Chaos High. The difference? He was currently doing multiple sprints on the track while Mephiles timed him.<p>

After being asked to join cross country, Sonic's day instantly brightened. He agreed due to his love of running and was told to be at the field after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Sonic immediately told Silver, Jasmine, and Rouge, who all cheered for him and wished him luck. Silver couldn't believe Shadow and Mephiles actually asked him and warned Sonic not to screw it up. Sonic heeded the warning and told his parents the wonderful news. They were very proud of Sonic, and he felt proud of himself too. _I'm not exactly "fitting in", but I'm getting somewhere_, he thought.

It was currently Thursday afternoon. Mephiles was tracking down data on Sonic while he ran around. Rouge was at the top of the bleachers reading a book while listening to music. Since she was on good terms with Shadow, she was going to watch Sonic and make sure he didn't get killed for doing something stupid. Silver was at the Maurice household doing homework, and Jasmine was making up a test for math. Mephiles told Sonic to stop running and called him over. Sonic jogged up to him. His bright blue t-shirt sweated through in the front a bit, and his grey shorts had dirt at their ends. Mephiles was working him hard, but Sonic didn't complain. He liked it.

"Since this is cross country, I must say you have great endurance. We could work little on your terrain skills. You do well in dirt and grass, but you're weak in mud. Your overall speed is amazing. If we were in track season, you'd do well in all running competitions." Sonic beamed.

"Thanks! I'm not sure about that mud part though. I never encountered mud in cross country at my old school. It was always dry dirt." Mephiles stood up and crossed his arms.

"Sounds like your old school pampered you. Around here, pits of mud are all around the trails here. We even get mudslides in the mountains time from time. You're lucky your fast, or you wouldn't be able to recover so quickly when your feet fail you in the mud." That was the thing with Mephiles that Sonic learned. He was very knowledgable and very blunt. He never pulled his punches when it came to analyzing people's weak points. Sonic was getting used to talking to him though. Mysterious or not, he was pretty cool with Mephiles.

"I guess I am lucky. Actually, not to brag, but at my old school, they did call me "The Fastest Thing Alive"!"

""The Fastest Thing Alive"? Why?"

"Because I never lost! I went against seniors at a track meet as a freshmen and creamed them!" Sonic did a small dance while Mephiles cocked his head slightly at the sight of him. "I always win my races. Never lost once. I have yet to find someone who can at least challenge me in speed!" A worthy opponent is all Sonic asked for. Sonic sometimes got bored with winning easily and earned for greater excitement. He couldn't help being fast, but having no one to challenge him was a bit boring. Mephiles spoke up with a little dark humor in his normally monotone voice.

"Well, Sonic. I think I found your "special someone"." Sonic gave him a confused look. "Turn around." Sonic turned around and almost came nose-to-nose with Shadow. His eyes bugged out, and he yelled loudly and jumped back. He slammed his hand over his heart in shock.

"W-W-W-What the heck!? Were you there the whole time!? Geez, Shadow! You scared the crap out of me!" Shadow stared cooly at Sonic while Mephiles' shoulders were shaking as if he were laughing silently. "Mephiles! That's not funny! What if he scared me so bad I had heart attack!?" Mephiles only seemed to laugh silently harder, and Shadow looked at him.

"You. Was he serious though? "The Fastest Thing Alive"?" Mephiles seemed to compose himself and answered.

"I believe so. He sounds pretty sure of himself." These two tend to talk about Sonic like he wasn't even there, which annoyed Sonic, but he didn't say anything.

"Alright then." Shadow turned to Sonic. A small, dark smirk found its way on his mouth. "Race me, Sonic." Sonic blinked twice.

"Wait! Race you? Right here? Right now?"

"Yes. Right here. Right now." Sonic couldn't believe his ears. "What? Scared, Sonic?" That was actually the opposite of how he felt. A competitive yet eagerly playful smile formed on Sonic's lips.

"Are you kidding!? I haven't raced anyone forever! Let's not forget I got a taste of your speed earlier when you almost hit me. I am so ready for this! Let''s go, Shadow!" Shadow blinked before his smirk returned full blast.

"This might actually be fun." Mephiles took out a stopwatch.

"You really do like racing, huh, Sonic?" They all walked up to the starting line on the track. Rouge looked over at them and smiled at their little event about to happen. She turned down her music, closed her book a little, and prepared to watch the show. Sonic grinned at Mephiles while stretching his legs.

"Like it? I _live_ for it! Since I never lose, of course." Shadow looked over at him while stretching his arms and smirked again.

"Well, mark this day down in your calendar, Sonic. Because, today a certain _someone's_ losing." Sonic gave him a playful glare.

"Yeah. _You_." Mephiles cut in between.

"Alright, you two." Tension was getting thicker between the two hedgehogs. Both never lost and didn't plan on losing either. "Save it for after the race, when we have a loser. One full lap around the track. I'll time you. Get in positions." Shadow and Sonic crouched down at the starting line. Exchanging one last smug smirk each, they focused on the track in front of them. Mephiles stepped back and began the call off. The muscles in Sonic's back and legs tensed, and hot adrenalin began to seep into his veins.

"On your mark." _I will not lose._ Mephiles rose his starting gun.

"Get set." _It's time to win this._ The hooded hedgehog's finger was poised on the trigger. Sonic and Shadow's bodies tensed at the same time.

"Go." The shot was fired. Then, they were off. Sonic and Shadow flew across the track. The sound of two sets of pounding feet filled the air. The muscles in Sonic's legs cried in joy from the rush and propelled him forward. Shadow, however, wasn't giving up and stayed steadily at Sonic's side. Sonic felt a strange sensation fill the air as they sprinted side by side.

_No one's ever gone this far with me before._

Sonic's arms flew at his sides as he keep up with the pace. Suddenly, Shadow started going faster. He was almost half a foot in front of Sonic. Pumping his legs, Sonic closed the tiny gap and let the speed run through him. They were almost done. They only had a couple more feet. Getting over the surprise of the race ending so soon, Sonic let out an incredible burst of speed, but at that same moment, Shadow did the very same. Both teen hedgehogs flew forward at incredible speeds and almost made it to the finish line, but their twin bursts set off a backlash in the air. The shock in the air came back to hit them just as they made it. Sonic tried to push himself forward for the win but was hit by the shock.

Both teens fell at the very finish and tripped up. Sonic's face was harshly smacked by Shadow's hand, and Shadow's lower leg received a harsh scratch from Sonic's foot. The blue hedgehog fell to the ground with a harsh thud while the black one fell to his knees. A dull pain began to spread across Sonic's face. He moaned into the dirt:

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." Picking his head up, he coughed and looked through the cloud of dust. They must of went so fast that they picked up the dust cloud. Spotting Shadow in the dusty air, Sonic glanced down at his left leg. There was a dirty mark where Sonic hit it but no bleeding. A shadow crossed Sonic's face, and he looked into the sky to find Rouge flying above them. Disbelief was pasted onto her face. Mephiles came jogging through the dust and approached Shadow.

"Alright, Mephiles. Who won?" The black hedgehog wasn't interested in anything else at the time, and Sonic was neither. As they got up and wiped dust of themselves, Sonic noticed Mephiles hadn't said who yet.

"What's the hold up? Come on! Tell us!" Rouge flew down next to Mephiles, who was standing completely still. Then, he turned to Shadow.

"Shadow. You know my eyes are never wrong, right?"

"Of course. You have perfect vision. Even better than perfect if you want to go there."

"Alright. Then, we have a problem." Sonic and Shadow, both impatient and irritated, exchanged looks before asking together.

"What?" Mephiles took a deep breath. He looked to the two of them. The impossible had happened, and this marked the very moment when more trouble would start brewing.

"You guys tied."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: More Trouble? Bring It On! Part 2

* * *

><p>A person can meet over a thousand people in their lifetime. Some will befriend them. Others will enrage them. Then, there are those who downright stupefy them. After the initial reaction of meeting them, how two people start a relationship is very vital. The first time they talk, play, or work together should make things clear on whether they should be friends or not.<p>

"You're lying to me. There's no way I could've tied with..._him_." Shadow gave a Sonic a sharp look and turned back to Mephiles. "Tell me the truth." Mephiles shook his hooded head.

"I'm not lying, Shadow. You didn't win against Sonic, and Sonic didn't win either. It was a tie."

For Sonic, things were just getting more confusing.

He stared at Mephiles in utter shock. Him, Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog, the popular teen who was nicknamed "The Fastest Thing Alive", the blue hedgehog who never lost a race to anyone, had just tied with another hedgehog. An overwhelming feeling came over Sonic as he stood there. _I didn't win? _He blinked a couple of times at the thought surfacing in his head. Shadow didn't believe it either. A similar thought and feeling were moving inside him as well. Both hedgehogs stood in silence. Mephiles broke the silence.

"Alright then. Sonic, take a few more laps around the track before you call it a day. Shadow, go do a couple more lunges in the training room. I'm going to leave now." Shadow gave Mephiles a vexing look while Mephiles began to walk off the field.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" Mephiles turned his head back at the black hedgehog.

"I'm going to take a nap. If you want to join, feel free to do so." With that blunt yet strange remark, Mephiles left the field. It took Shadow a couple moments to compose himself, and then, he proceeded to storm off the field after his hooded friend, muttering curses under his breath. Rouge stepped up to Sonic and waved a hand in his face. He didn't move. Rouge knew how much winning meant to Shadow and figured Sonic was the same. With a small sigh, she gave Sonic a small push in the back.

"Go on. Go do your laps. Hurry up now. I'll go make sure Shadow hasn't slit Mephiles' throat or something." Rouge walked off, and Sonic stumbled up to lanes. Regaining his posture, Sonic began his laps, but his mind was clouded. _I didn't win, but I didn't lose either? This has never happened before. _Indeed, it hadn't happened before.

It happens to athletes time after time. They think they're unbeatable, indestructible, on top of the world. People who win and win and win again do not know the meaning of losing. It is like being sprayed with cold water when you are at your hottest. It is like giving your very best on a test, but you end up flunking it. It is like having everything you could ever want for one moment, and it is stripped away from you, leaving you naked and bare of value.

In short, it is the worst feeling in the world for Sonic the Hedgehog, but the thing was he didn't lose either. _But, I still didn't win. _Sonic jogged along with his head in the clouds. He wasn't exactly angry or disappointed, just shocked and confused. Sonic continued to jog in a weary stupor until a voice from above called out to him.

"Sonic!" Sonic glanced up at the sky and saw a large shadow passing the sun. The slightly bulky silhouette and strong voice could only belong to one Mobian teen he knew. Disbelief and slight happiness crossed his face as a familiar red echidna landed in front of him.

"Knuckles!?" Knuckles grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The one and only!" The fiery furred Mobian was wearing a tan t-shirt with worn out blue jeans. A piece of his white crest birthmark poked out at the top. Sonic smiled down upon his familiar red shoes. They had a yellow stripe across them, silver plates with bolts on both, and lime green cuffs. Strange taste, but Sonic always thought they were the coolest. Only someone like Knuckles could pull them off anyway. Knuckles gave Sonic a bear hug while the slightly slimmer and shorter Mobian laughed.

"Jeez! What's with all the affection? You miss me that much?" Sonic was joking, but he couldn't deny in his heart how happy it made him to see his friend again. Sonic squeezed Knuckles back and pulled out of the hug. "Oh boy. You got taller too! You're a giant, Knuckles! A giant!" Knuckles waved him off.

"I'm like three inches taller than you. Get a grip!" They laughed and smiled at his words. "So, I take it you go here now, huh?" Sonic's mood dropped a bit, but he still smiled. He wasn't sure how any of his old friends would react to him going to Chaos, so he didn't contact anyone or anything. He knew he'd face the music sometime, but he just wasn't quite ready yet. He shrugged despite his stomach churning dangerously within him.

"Heh. Yeah, what can I say? It's not Emerald, but it's close enough." Knuckles nodded and didn't say anything. "So, why are you here anyway?"

"Oh. Me? I was just doing errands for my dad. He's always got something for me to do, I swear." Despite saying that like a normal teen would, Sonic knew better that Knuckles loved to do work for his dad. He was a very traditional and family-oriented young man regardless of how people saw him to be. Knuckles enjoyed being on his lonesome and having time to himself, but he would always hang out with Sonic and their friends and do work for his dad and other family members when he needed to. "He needed me to drop off some car parts at a partner's house. Nothing major. It was just two engines, an exhaust system, and two mufflers." Sonic's jaw dropped.

"Two engines!? You carried two at the same time!? How far did you carry them!?" Knuckle scratched his head before answering.

"A couple miles or so, I guess." Sonic shook his head. Knuckles was blessed with super strength. It was a very rare and powerful ability, but for some reason, Knuckles had too much of it. Should a five year-old be able to pick up a vending machine with ease? Even if they weren't, Knuckles did and could do so much more. Sonic remembered how his dad would tell Knuckles' dad to get Knuckles checked up on. A strength ability like his shouldn't have been unlocked at such a young age, but Knuckles' dad would brush it off and focus on training Knuckles in handling his strength. Sonic was never really worried about him, but one could only imagine what would happen to someone who made Knuckles mad.

"Of course it was a couple miles. Seriously, Knuckles, your dad needs to buy you a car." Knuckles sighed wearily. Even though he was a little more than half a year older than Sonic and in the same grade as him, Knuckles already received his license by mistake. His height and build made him look older than most would believe.

"You _know _he's never going to do that. That old man's so stubborn sometimes." They walked over to the edge of the field and leaned near the fence. Knuckles frowned lightly. "This isn't a fence. This is _barbed wire_. Seriously, Sonic, why are you here?" Sonic groaned internally. It wasn't fair to keep Knuckles in the dark anymore. Sonic explained everything to Knuckles. He explained his problems with his parents, Silver, Espio, Shadow, and Mephiles. As he finished, Knuckles stared at him with a frown on his face. "Well, your life got crappy real fast." Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"Geez, thanks, Knuckles." Even though he said it bluntly, you could still hear the hurt in his voice. Knuckles, being a good listener, heard this and sighed.

"That's not what I meant, Sonic. What? You want me to say, "Boo hoo! Poor you!"? Life happens, Sonic, and sometimes we aren't always in control of it. Now, I do feel bad for you, but I'm not gonna apologize and get all depressed with you. Yeah, that would make me good friend. But, a _great _friend would tell you to stop crying, pick your sorry butt up, and keep going. Understand me?" Sonic blinked and smiled lightly at his fiery friend.

"Well, geez, thanks, Knucklehead." Knuckles smiled back.

"No problem. Besides, you got Silver now! Lucky! Hey, how's he doing?" Sonic's smiled vanished at the mention of Silver's name. He quickly gave Knuckles the dish on Silver. Knuckles frowned again at the mention of his old friend's moody attitude. "I bet this has something to do with his parents."

"Why would you say that?"

"When Silver moved away, I asked my dad about him. He told me Silver's parents were pretty unstable. They'd be together one moment and separated the next. They were always fighting and doing meaningless crap, and they had no time for Silver." Sonic's heart dropped. _Silver... _"I guess I can relate to him, you know?" Knuckles' parents were divorced, and Knuckles lived with his dad. He hasn't seen his mom since he was three. Sonic gave Knuckles a sad look.

"Are you ever going to even try to see your mom again?" Knuckles bristled at the question crossed his arms. Pain and confusion seemed to seep into his violet eyes.

"I... I don't know. Can we not talk about that anymore? Please." Sonic didn't say a word. There aways was this big deal about his parents' divorce. Sonic never knew but didn't really have the heart to ask. He stood next to his friend in an understanding silence. "Thanks. Anyways, I'll talk to Silver. Talking to him might actually be sort of nice." Sonic noticed the slightly disheartened tone of Knuckles voice and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"What's up with you?" Knuckles shrugged heavily.

"I haven't been feeling so hot, you know? Things haven't been so cool after you left."

"Why? What happened?" Knuckles didn't speak. "Knuckles, you can tell me. What the heck's happening? Does it have to do with Emerald?" Knuckles sighed, and then, he groaned to himself.

"Fine, I tell you." He took a deep breath in and blew it out slowly. "Honestly, ever since you left, things have been utter crap. I got kicked off the football team, I got dumped by my girlfriend, I'm flunking TechEd, and I've lost my favorite CD. You know it. It's the "Freelance Ferrets' Flight" CD album remix I begged my dad to let me go get. I waited for _five hours_ in a sweaty, congested sidewalk with hundreds of other Mobians to get. I waited so long to get that freaking CD, and now, it's gone!" Knuckles covered his face in his fists. "I just can't do it. Everything and everyone are being so crappy." Sonic smirked.

"Welcome to the club, brother! As a great friend, let me tell you to stop crying, pick your sorry butt up, and keep going!" Sonic smiled at Knuckles, who rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Guess I'm a hypocrite then, huh?" Sonic shook his head.

"Nah, you're just a teenager." Knuckles laughed while Sonic smiled. "But, why did you get kicked off the team? You were great! You were the best quarterback Emerald had ever seen, and when you played center," Sonic whistled. "You were unstoppable. You tackled those guys like you were a pro! What happened?" Knuckles shrugged.

"I don't know. Like, when you left, things got weird." Sonic cocked an eye ridge and made a face. "I'm serious. The minute you left I was out! My dad's all disappointed in me, and I hate to admit it, but I'm a bit bored without football." Sonic nodded. He felt the same a bit until he joined cross country. _If only I could get Knuckles to join a sport... _Then, an idea struck him. It was weird-no, scratch that-it was _insane_, but it would help Knuckles and someone else he knew. Sonic spoke without thinking anymore on it.

"Do you wanna join the football team here?" Knuckles blinked and looked at the blue teen.

"You mean Chaos' football team? I mean, do you even _have _one here?"

"Yeah, we do. A friend of mine, Jasmine, is starting one. You should help set it up!" Knuckles thought for a moment in silence. "Come on, Knuckles, please!? People here would definitely listen to you more than me. Trust me. I'm not popular in a good way here. Plus, it will make Jasmine really happy!" Knuckles looked at Sonic.

"Is it even possible? Sonic, I go to a different school." Sonic knew this and brushed it aside. If there was someone who could pull the strings around that, it was Rouge. He waved it off.

"Don't worry about that. I got it covered." Knuckles still hesitated, but Sonic was insistent. If there was someone who could make a winning team, it was Knuckles. Speaking of Rouge also, out of the corner of his eye, Sonic spotted her walking back onto the field. She climbed the bleachers, paying Sonic and Knuckles no mind, and sat back down. She placed her headphones back on, turned up her music, and resumed reading. Another idea popped into Sonic's head, and he smirked lightly. Jerking a thumb at Rouge, he spoke.

"And, I'll toss in a date with her as an added bonus." Knuckles glanced on over at the albino bat girl. Her long, tan legs poked out of her black denim skirt. Her curves were suitably outlined by her black sweater. Her dark teal eyes glimmered elegantly against her snowy fur. In short, she looked stunning, and Sonic knew it. Knuckles stared at Rouge in utter silence. Knuckles usually never dated girls for looks, and he had just got out of a relationship, but there was just something about Rouge... Knuckles gulped and looked at victorious-looking hedgehog.

"When does practice start?"

* * *

><p>Sonic was feeling good. He was currently hanging up flyers for football tryouts in his school's hallways. After chatting with Knuckles a little bit more, they decided to have tryouts Friday afternoon at the school. Sonic told Jasmine, who was over the moon in happiness, and printed out a bunch of flyers for the tryouts. Rouge was also excited, and when Sonic explained Knuckles' "student-from-another-school" situation, she said, "Don't you worry. I got it covered.". Sonic forgot to explain to her about promising Knuckles a date with her but decided to worry about it later. After all, he was Sonic. Matching up pals on dates wasn't too hard for him. Smiling to himself, Sonic rushed down the hallways, pasting on more flyers.<p>

It was 5th period, and Sonic received permission from his teacher to post up posters for football. Excited and quick, Sonic dashed around a corner only to be stopped by something incredibly large. He bounced off the large presence and fell to the ground. The posters flew from his hands. _What the-! Was that a brick wall or something!? _Sonic sat up and observed the teens in front of him. They were large and powerful-looking. Menace and rage steamed off their muscles. One Mobian bear, in particular, looked down on Sonic. His fur was jet black, and his burnt orange eyes stared at Sonic. There were scars on his face, and his wounded, darkened skin poked through. A black, leather jacket and blue jeans dressed his bulging body. Sonic quickly glanced at his dark hiking boots with spikes. A growl erupted from the bear's throat.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic blinked up at the teen. Menacing, he was, but Sonic couldn't afford being looked down upon. He was starting to get the hang of things at Chaos and wasn't going to be looked at as weak anymore. Sonic picked himself up and stared up at the bear. He had to be a good six inches taller than the blue teen, but Sonic stood tall.

"Name's Sonic. Who are you?" Sonic's voice was cool and plain. He didn't want to seem startled by the bear and his friends' presence. The bear narrowed his eyes at the cool-toned hedgehog.

"Brick. The name's Brick. And, you, Sonic, have some explaining to do." Brick and his friends stared down on the hedgehog. Sonic was clearly smaller than them, but he knew he could always run if the situation called for it. He didn't want to pick a fight at school, especially if the school was Chaos. Sonic held up his hands as if to feign defeat.

"Oh, just now? Sorry 'bout that. I was in a bit of a rush." Brick sneered at Sonic's response.

""In a bit of a rush"? Well, maybe you shouldn't "rush" so much. Wouldn't do so well in a bedroom performance if you know what I mean." The group of larger teens laughed while Sonic grounded his teeth. _That was SO uncalled for! _Sonic narrowed his eyes at Brick.

"Look man, I'm not here for your stupid jokes. I'm leaving." Sonic quickly picked up his posters and made move to walk around Brick. Brick seized the hedgehog's upper arm and tossed Sonic back. Some of the bear's friends pushed Sonic forward, causing the hedgehog to lose his breathe for a moment. Sonic gasped and glared at the Mobian bear. "The heck was that for!?" Brick growled loudly at him and raised his grey claws.

"You don't go anywhere until I'm done talking to you." Sonic clenched his fists. He really didn't want to pick a fight. He knew a fight against him and the powerhouses in front of him would not end well. Brick's friends started to jeer and threaten the silent hedgehog in front of them.

"Let's give this little hedgie a dunk in the garbage can out back!"

"Nah, I wanna beat him up until he cries for mommy."

"Hey, how about we kick his ass then hang him from the third floor windows?"

"Oh! I like that idea!" The larger Mobians started to agree on what to do with him, and Sonic felt even more nervous than before. He could sense a scuffle about to break out and didn't want any part of it. Brick nodded at his friends suggestions until he saw the posters in Sonic's hands.

"Hey." Sonic, who was about ready to bolt, looked back at Brick. "What are those for?" He pointed to the posters in Sonic's hand. Sonic hesitated a moment before handing one over.

"They're for football tryouts after school. We're making a team, and they're being held at the field." Brick took one while Sonic silently thought to himself. _I don't like this guy, but hey, who knows? If he joins, maybe Knuckles will put him in line or something. _Sonic almost laughed to himself at that. Brick was still reading the poster. Then, he tore it to shreds before the blue hedgehog's eyes. Sonic narrowed his eyes at the bear. "What was that for!?" Brick sneered down at him.

"Like anybody would join such a pussy sport like football!" Brick's pals agreed and laughed at that. All Sonic could think about was how much time Jasmine and him had spent making the flyers. Rage seeped into his veins quickly, and Sonic finally snapped.

"You! You're such a-" An angered growl ripped at Sonic's throat, threatening to be let out. "Whatever! Just get the hell out of my way!" Sonic pushed past Brick and began to stalk off. Brick turned and glared at the hedgehog's back. He charged at Sonic with a claw raised. Hearing someone come up behind him, Sonic quickly side-stepped out of the way and turned on Brick. "Now what!?" Brick growled at the fast blue teen.

"You're dead meat." Him and his friends started to go at Sonic. Sonic grounded his teeth again. Because of his anger, the situation had taken a turn for the worse. Brick slashed at his head, but Sonic simply tucked and ducked under it. Two of his friends, an alligator and an elephant, charged at the blue teen with full force. Sonic dashed out of the way just in time and narrowly dodged another horizontal hit from Brick. He looked at Brick and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want to fight, Brick!" He was still ducking and dodging, but they were enclosing him in a circle. _This isn't good! _Brick grinned and flashed Sonic his sharp primitive teeth.

"Too bad, hedgie! Because now, you're all mine!" They went to grab a hold of Sonic, who was trapped in the middle. Sonic resisted to yell as rough hands tried to grab at him from all sides. He was held in the middle and struggled for freedom. The posters dropped to the floor, but Sonic couldn't pick them back up. Twisting and pulling, Sonic tried to escape but with no avail. "Give up already!" Sonic was about to snap back when another voice sounded in the hallway.

"What is going on here!?" All heads snapped to the left as a teacher came into view. It wasn't just any teacher though. Sonic gulped when he saw Zavok walk up. He was wearing another brown suit and had a briefcase in his hand. He glared hotly at the group of teenage boys. "Well!? Did you not hear me? What's going on!?" The larger teens jumped back from Sonic in fear almost and gave the blue teen room. Sonic's clothes were tattered. His jeans were wrinkled, and his navy blue jacket was ruffled up while his white shirt underneath was torn a little. Even his trademark red shoes had a couple scuffs on them. Sonic smoothed out his jeans and spoke up first.

"They attacked me! That's what happened! I was trying to get away, but they still went after me!" Sonic knew being a tattletale was totally childish and preferred to settle his problems on his own, but he didn't want to get into any trouble. Brick glared at Sonic and spoke.

"Not even true! The little hedgie started it." Sonic felt a vein tighten somewhere on his head.

"And, would you_ please _make his stop calling me "hedgie"?" Zavok looked at the teens for a moment. Sonic almost felt triumphant. With the way he looked compared to the way the others looked, he knew Zavok had no reason to not believe him. Things were looking good for him. Zavok stared at all the teens for a moment more before answering. He crossed his arms at the students with authority.

"I have a just enough mind to suspend you for your derogatory actions." Sonic let out a breathe of relief while Brick glowered at him. Zavok cut his eyes at Sonic. "I meant _you_, Mr. Maurice." Sonic's eyes widened. _Evil teacher say what now!? _

"M-Me? What did I do? Mr. Zavok, _I _was attacked!"

"Oh, really? You were? Is that what happened, Mr. Wilde?" Brick blinked at Zavok. It took him a moment to understand what was happening, and he instantly liked it. A sincere yet plainly evil smile appeared on his face.

"Why, yes, Mr. Zavok. That is exactly what happened." Sonic couldn't believe his ears. "Sonic here messed with us, so it only normal that me fight back. Right, guys?" The other members of his group caught on and nodded along. Sonic cut in quickly.

"No! That's not what happened! They're lying! They're not even supposed to be here!" Zavok looked back at Brick.

"Why are you boys out here? You have permission from your teacher, I presume? Setting up a project or doing a errand?" Something wasn't right with that last statement, and Sonic knew it. _He's giving them an alibi, isn't he!? _Brick nodded and cut his eyes at Sonic.

"Actually, we were setting up posters for football tryouts for this afternoon." The blue hedgehog grew cold at his words. "We were doing a pretty good job until the hed-oh. Sorry, I meant _Sonic_ appeared. He trampled on the rest over there." Brick gestured over to the flattened posters on the floor. Zavok nodded, pleased with the answer he received.

"I can see that. Well, good of you boys. What of you, Mr. Maurice? Skipping class? How distasteful." Of all people, it was Brick and his friends who were skipping. Sonic's jaw fell, and he shot back.

"No! I was not! _I _was setting up posters! They interrupted me! Can't you see that!?" Zavok ignored his disrespectfulness and shrugged lightly. He was about to leave too.

"Oh, really? It seems to me you cut class, offended your peers, and started a little fight that you couldn't quite win." Zavok clicked his tongue. "Typical of you ego-inflated hedgehogs." Sonic stood there in utter silence. Rage and disbelief coursed through him like electricity. Zavok had no right to accuse him of wrongdoing or insult his species. The young hedgehog's face grew slightly red as he spoke to the mean teacher.

"Hold it right there." His voice was almost deadly, and anyone could hear the anger in it. Zavok, noticing this, looked at the teen in slight amusement.

"Yes, Mr. Maurice? You're going to apologize to your classmates?" Brick and his gang stared at Sonic along with Zavok. Sonic breathed in and out slowly.

"First off, you have _no _right to disrespect my species like that. I don't care if you're a teacher or the freaking King of Mobius! You have no right! Second, I'm not apologizing for anything. I did nothing wrong, and you know it. Third, do it." Sonic threw up his hands and gave Zavok an irritated yet bored look. "Give me a punishment. I know you're going to. You might as well get it over with." In all his life of teaching, Zavok never encountered a student like Sonic. All who faced him were either intimidated or scared witless. Zavok narrowed his eyes in disgust at the defiant Mobian teen in front of him. He'd have his rightful revenge soon.

"Seven thousand words. Three thousand synopsis. You already know the conditions. Bring it on Monday." He turned to Brick and the others, who watched Sonic talk back to Zavok in shock and surprise. There were rumors of there being a kid who stood up to Zavok, but none of them figured it was Sonic. "As for you boys, come to my classroom. It's my planning period, so I'll be much obliged to write you all passes to class. Your peer will be picking up the trash on the ground." By trash, he meant the flyers. Sonic crossed his arms and grunted.

"Whatever." Zavok flinched but didn't say anything back. Clenching his fists, he stalked down the hallway. Brick and his friends shot Sonic a mix of disbelieving and dirty looks before following. When the hallway was empty, Sonic dropped to his knees and slowly began to pick up papers. He never had to deal with crap like that back at Emerald. A teacher defending the students, who were at wrong, was completely unfair. Even worse, Sonic was insulted and punished again by Zavok. A bitter taste filled his throat, and Sonic tried to swallow it back, but he couldn't deny how upset and hopeless he felt at the moment. _Will things ever go right for me again? _Suddenly, Sonic heard something to his right. He looked right and saw a Mobian teen leaning against the hallway wall.

He was a bear, just like Brick, but he was different. He had light golden fur and cool gray eyes. His snout was covered in pale fur, and he had long pieces of fur acting as a fringe while the rest stuck out like a wild ponytail from his red and orange cap. He wore a taupe brown jacket and russet brown jeans. His hands were engulfed in brown yellow tipped mitts. Sonic glanced down at the copper and sepia winter boots with a red strap over them both. The bear had his arms crossed at Sonic and was looking at the hedgehog with a bored expression on his face. He was large and buff like Brick and his gang, but he was different than them. He seemed slimmer and more laid back than the others. Sonic gazed at the mysterious bear in front of him.

"Um, shouldn't you be heading over to Zavok's with the rest of your pals?" The Mobian bear said nothing, which only made Sonic more suspicious. Thinking back, Sonic didn't see that bear attack him like the others did. He didn't remember seeing him even harass him like the others did too. _Was he just standing there while everything went down? _Sonic thought of this and jerked suddenly when he saw the bear move. He slowly walked over to Sonic and kneeled down in front of him. Silently, the Mobian bear picked up all the posters and handed them all except one to Sonic. "T-Thanks?" Sonic took the posters, and the bear nodded. He picked up the last one and waved it while giving Sonic a sly yet friendly smile. Tucking it in his pocket, he got up and walked off towards Zavok's room.

Sonic wasn't sure what just happened, but he believed he just recruited someone on the Chaos football team.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Knuckles! It's your time to shine!" Jasmine pushed Knuckles over towards the group of Mobian teens. Knuckles looked at them and planted his feet firmly in the ground.<p>

"How about not now?" Sonic shook his head at his friend and pulled Knuckles' arms.

"It's now or never, buddy! Come on! You can't be _that _shy!" Knuckles groaned while Jasmine laughed. School had ended, and Sonic was outside with Knuckles and Jasmine, ready to begin football tryouts. When 5th period ended, most of the posters were tore down, crudely drawn on, or plainly ignored by the student body of Chaos. Sonic was a bit discouraged until he saw some Mobian teens talking about actually going to the tryouts. Now, there was a sizable amount of teenage boys, who were ready to give it a try. All they needed was for Knuckles to make a little speech and start the tryouts. Knuckles looked over at the group and sighed. He wasn't really afraid of the group of Chaos High students, but he was afraid of speaking in front of such a large crowd. Being a quiet loner, Knuckles was never really good with public speaking but was starting to get the hang of it by hanging out with Sonic.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." He pulled away from the two hedgehogs' grips and approached the teens. Everyone quieted down as Knuckles stepped forward. The red Mobian cleared his throat. "Welcome to football. Today, we're going to test all of you on your strengths and weaknesses, so let's get this started. My name's-" A deep, gruff voice cut him off.

"Lame!" Knuckles looked out at the crowd.

"Who said that?" Sonic already knew and gazed over at the bleachers. Sitting there was Brick and his crew. He narrowed his eyes as Brick stood up and approached them. _Not this time_, Sonic thought, and he walked up too.

"If you're not here to try out, you don't have to be here, Brick!" Some guys gave Sonic room as he walked up. Brick glared at the blue teen.

"Shut up! I didn't come here to hear the shit from your mouth." He turned to Knuckles, who looked confused by the bear's presence. "I came here to hear the shit from his." His pals laughed as Knuckles clenched his spiked, gloved fists. Jasmine stepped up with a blank look on her face, but anyone could see the menace in her eyes.

"Leave now like good little boys, or bring your heads down to my feet and get crushed." She threatened evenly. Brick showed no signs of being fazed and brushed her off.

"Don't make me laugh." Him and his crew walked closer, and he bumped Knuckles. Sonic quickly made a grab at Jasmine before she could try to tear Brick's head off. The action almost wretched his arms out of his sockets, but he managed. _Ow! Jeez! Silver! Does it really take this long to go to the bathroom!? He better hurry up before we have mass murder on our hands! _Brick's men circled up on the red echidna and glared down on him. Knuckles didn't move. Brick looked out to the teens trying out. "What's the point in trying out for such a lame sport like this? All you're gonna do is run around like chickens with their heads cut off! Especially with a captain like that!" He jerked a beefy thumb at Knuckles. "This scrawny-looking _mole _ain't gonna help you any!" Sonic paused at that comment.

Now, echidna's and hedgehogs are almost like cousins in the family of mammals. Moles are close to them too, but there is a huge difference. Mobian moles tend to be very unsanitary, have foul sets of teeth, and have snotty yet demeaning attitudes. Brick calling Knuckles a mole, which is a very offensive insult that echidnas do not take lightly, is like him calling _Sonic _and _Jasmine _moles too. Jasmine glared at Brick with unwavering anger while Sonic simply dropped his arms from her. With an annoyed expression set deep on his face, he pointed a finger at Brick and commanded Jasmine.

"Sic him, Jaz." Jaz shrieked and charged at Brick, but one of his pals got in her way.

"Not so fast, Ms. Hazard!" Jasmine stopped and raised her fist up at him.

"MOVE NOW OR BLEED NOW!" The Mobian teen laughed and narrowed his eyes at her.

"No chance! Mr. Zavok said if a certain "Ms. Hazard" caused any trouble, he'll be writing up her suspension like that!" Jasmine froze and gaped at the teen. Sonic couldn't believe his ears. _They have support from Zavok to do this!? _

"T-That's not fair!" Jaz whined. Brick and his men laughed at the powerless female hedgehog, and Sonic gritted his teeth. Before he could do anything, someone cleared their throat. He looked over at a steely Knuckles. Knuckles pushed past Brick and approached the group of teens ready to tryout again. As he spoke to them, his voice grew louder and commanding.

"Student representatives for the Chaos High football team. Are you really gonna stand there and take this?" He looked out to the group of teenage boys. "Man. Never in my life have I _ever _met a group of sorry-faced wusses!" As if on cue, all the teens gave Knuckles deadly glares while he smirked lightly. "What? Got something to say?" Growls erupted from the group as Sonic and Jasmine watched in curiosity. What was Knuckles doing? Knuckles held up his hands in fake defeat. "Oh. Sorry. Did I hurt your little feelings?" A wolf barked out at Knuckles.

"Take that back!" Knuckles turned on him and barred his teeth.

"Take back what!? The truth!? Like heck! Listen up!" He stared down at all of them. "If you're going to stand there and take all that crap, then get out of here. However, if you want to work hard, kick some other schools' football teams' snotty butts, freaking dominate the competition, and show EVERYBODY what happens when they mess with Chaos High, you better stay the fuck where you are!" All the guys roared and cheered at Knuckles. Determination and competitiveness shot through them all. Knuckles' words had spoken to them. Jasmine jumped up and cheered.

"Alright!" A wide grin broke out over Sonic's face. Him and Knuckles exchanged excited glances. Knuckles turned back and raised his hist in the air.

"WE'RE GONNA TAKE THIS SCHOOL TO THE TOP! WHO'S WITH ME!?" Knuckles boomed. A roar erupted from the newly-made team, and every one of them smiled and cheered. Sonic looked back at Brick with triumph on his face. Brick growled and retreated with his sullen crew at his side. Just then, Rouge and Silver came running onto the field. Sonic gave them a happy grin.

"Man, did you guys miss the fun or what? Had a fun potty-break, Silver?" Silver rolled his eyes at Sonic while Rouge looked out the boys and Jaz.

"I guess we did." She paused and gazed admirably at Knuckles, who was chatting animately with the wolf from before, and turned back to Sonic. "This is amazing." Silver nodded.

"I'll say!" Before Sonic could say anything more, a certain light gold bear appeared in his view.

"Hey!" The bear turned, smiled, and walked towards Sonic. Sonic smiled at him. "So, you really did come? Awesome!" Rouge looked up at the bear and smiled too.

"Well, I didn't know you liked football, Bark." The golden bear, Bark, shrugged and smiled a bit. Silver joined in.

"Yeah, me neither!" Silver gestured to Bark for Sonic. "This is Bark. He's in our grade." Sonic stretched his hand out to the bear.

"Name's Sonic! Pleased to meet ya!" They shook hands, and Sonic continued talking. "By the way, thanks again for helping me with those flyers the other day. It's good to see you're joining though." Bark nodded while Silver gave Sonic a confused look.

"Flyers?" Sonic then remembered he never got to tell Silver about his first encounter with Brick and his goons. He waved it off.

"It was nothing. Just Brick and his pals being jerks while I was setting up posters for football. At least _one _bear I know has a heart!" Rouge and Silver stared at Sonic silently. "What?" They turned to Bark, who was staring at the ground sheepishly. Rouge, who was clearly agitated by his silence, swatted Bark on the arm.

"Brick's back!? Why didn't you say anything!?" Bark flinched at her tone, and Sonic blinked at Rouge.

"Whoa! Rouge, calm down! What's the big deal?" Silver shook his head.

"The big deal is that Brick is back." Sonic looked confused then Silver explained. "Brick is bad news, Sonic. Sure, Shadow is bad too, but he won't harass you and make your life a living hell like Brick will. Some students have been sent to hospitals for what Brick's done to them. He's even put some in comas! Let's not forget the few but known cases where there were guys who tried to take their own lives and almost succeeded. Yeah, Sonic. He's _that _bad. He once ran down this teacher with his truck for giving him detention." Rouge shook her head.

"Poor Mr. Jenkins." Sonic's eyes widened.

"H-He's not..." Silver shook his head.

"Of course not. That would get Brick expelled at most." _At most!? That should get him sent to prison! _"He's paralyzed from the waist down and had a serious concussion. I also heard that Brick's tires ran right onto his face, so it's messed up too." Sonic stared in horror at Silver's statement.

"How the heck is he not expelled!?" Rouge huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's Chaos High. There's really no penalty for beating up a bunch of students here and there. He's also in cahoots with the really twisted teachers here. They let him get away with all sort of crap, and they basically give him hit-jobs to do too. Hmph. And, I thought _I _connections." Never in his life has Sonic heard of such a twisted scenario at a high school. Brick was trouble, and everyone knew it. Silver began listing off things on his fingers.

"Mess with Brick? You're dead. Talk back to Brick? You're dead. Scratch up Brick's car? You're dead. Rat out on Brick? You're dead. Get involved with Brick's brother? You're dead." Sonic blinked at Silver.

"Brick's brother? Who's the poor soul that's related to _that _guy?" Silver and Rouge silently stared up at sheepish-looking Bark. Sonic looked at Bark and gaped. At that very moment, he began to see the resemblance. Rouge placed her hands on her hips and spoke to Bark.

"Have anything to say for yourself, Mr. Bark Wilde?" And, at that very moment, Sonic realized Bark might be more trouble than he was worth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Family Issues

* * *

><p>No one has a perfect family. Every family has issues that can't quite be solved. These issues will bend relationships, twist lies and truths, and break hearts. Some families will deteriorate, crumble under this unwelcome tension. Others will prevail. They will grow stronger, and their bonds will not be broken.<p>

A gloved hand fell upon the door, opening it and revealing a face worth remembering. Sonic stopped running and looked up at the sky in wonder.

But, Sonic might not have the strength to help his family prevail.

The blue hedgehog stared up at the sky while an empty feeling grew inside him. He was sure that there was something on his mind worth remembering. He wasn't sure where this feeling came from, but it suddenly struck his like a bolt of mental lightening. Before he could properly recall, a damp towel was flung over his head.

"If you're just going to stand there, you might as well stop running." Sonic took the towel off and looked back at Shadow.

"Sorry." They were currently running the track at school. Silver was on the bleachers watching them, but Rouge and Jasmine weren't. The girls were having a meeting with some school officials about the football team. After the scuffle with Brick, the tryouts went smoothly, and everyone passed. Knuckles had a blast with the other guys and made some new friends among the Chaos High students. Jasmine was very pleased with the tryouts, and since she passed too, she was constantly buzzing about how much she wanted to get done. Sonic was happy with what happened but couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

"You're doing it again." Sonic blinked and looked at the upperclassman in front of him.

"Doing what?"

"Staring off into space. You look ridiculous." A hot feeling filled Sonic's chest, but he wasn't angry. Shadow wasn't particularly mean to him, but he did get mocked and put down a lot by the black hedgehog. Sonic stared at the emotionless hedgehog.

"I'm fine." Shadow inspected him from head to toe.

"Are you sure? You don't want to sit down and rest or anything?" Sonic gasped. "What now?" Sonic placed a hand over his heart while an amazed yet joyful look filled his face.

"Could it be? Are you actually..._caring_ about me?" Shadow narrowed his eyes at the blue teen. And, it was safe to say Shadow had grown used to Sonic's witty remarks and banter. Sure, Sonic was still intimidated time to time, but they were getting used to each other.

"Don't make me break your legs." He had said that just as Mephiles walked up. The hooded hedgehog playfully pulled Shadow back.

"Down, Shadow. No biting off underclassmen's heads." Shadow shot him a look, and Sonic turned his head to chuckle and saw someone new in his line of sight. The track field was next to part of the student parking area. A bunch of teens piled into their cars and were about to ride home, but a certain golden polar bear caught Sonic's eye. Bark was leaning against an oversized truck. _Wait. Isn't that a _monster _truck? _Indeed, it was. It was a deadly black with mud outlining the off-terrain tires and chrome bottom. Bark casually leaned against it with a book in his hand and a large bottle of soda by his feet. Before Sonic could try calling out to him, Bark whipped his head up from his book and gazed to his left. Sonic followed his gaze. It was Brick.

The black bear stomped across the parking lot, meeting the polar bear's eyes, and he jerked his head to the car. Understanding, Bark rounded up his things and leapt into the passenger's seat while Brick tossed his stuff in the back. As Brick jumped into the driver's seat, one could see their resemblance even more. The snout, eye shape, and ears were very similar. In their own way, both brothers were quite handsome. Brick had a fierce and wild look that often struck fear and uncertainty into the hearts of his enemies. Bark shared the same wild look, but he actually looked more tame and gentle than his older brother. As Brick started the car, Bark reached down and handed Brick the soda he bought. After saying something, Brick took it, drank a swig, and drove the truck off while Bark resumed his reading. Sonic silently watched them go. _Brothers, huh?_

"So, you're stalking the Wild brothers now?" Sonic jumped a few feet in the air. He'd completely forgotten Shadow and Mephiles were behind him. He turned around and grinned awkwardly at the two. Shadow stared at him suspiciously while Mephiles' arms were crossed.

"Well, not really. I just thought it was strange." There was a pause. "You know. The whole "brother" thing." Mephiles finally responded.

"True. It was an strange to learn about the two at one point. No one really suspected it." Sonic's ears perked at this.

"Huh. So, wait, you guys know Brick?" Shadow gave the blue teen a disgusted look.

"Why would we ever associate ourselves with that oaf?" Sonic gave him a matter-of-factly look.

"Well, you _are _only a grade below him. Do you really not know anything about them?" Mephiles spoke out again with his same monotone and edge.

"Why do you want to know?" Sonic gulped and stepped back a bit. Even after all the time they hung out at practice, he was still cautious with Shadow and Mephiles and didn't want to strike a nerve. Shadow was about to say something, but Mephiles cut in. "Wait. Let's give him a break today since he's so _curious._" Shadow looked at Mephiles for a moment until his eyes widened. Sonic stood there, confused by Mephiles's choice of words. _"Curious"? _

"You're serious, aren't you? Honestly. It's a complete waste of my time to be talking about such a waste of life like Brick Wilde." Shadow quickly snatched the towel back and started to run back to the bleachers. Sonic watched him go in wonder and slight confusion. _What was that about? __  
><em>

"Shadow has bad history with Brick, believe it or not. As do I." Mephiles turned to Sonic and stepped closer to him. A shiver ran through the blue teen as he stared into the black void that concealed Mephiles's face. This was the closest he's ever been to the mystery hedgehog. The hooded hedgehog talked with a little more darkness wrapped in his even tone.

"Let's just say Brick interrupted me and Shadow during a..._recreational activity _a while back, so if it were up to us, we'd have the black oaf whipped off the face of this planet." Something cold crept up and through Sonic's body as the words hit him. Fear? Curiosity? Which was it? Mephiles pulled back and crossed his arms at the emotionally-baffled underclassman. "That's all you need to know. Practice is over. Have a nice day." Before Mephiles could turn away, Sonic had bolted towards the bleachers with incredible speed.

He knew one thing: he did not want to ask the two hedgehogs anymore questions.

Silver, who was currently sitting at the bleachers, waved over at his best friend and raised an eye ridge at the tight look on Sonic's face. He walked down from his seat and tossed Sonic a towel and his blue jacket.

"What's up with you?" Silver asked. "You look like you swallowed porcupine quills or something." Sonic took the towel and jacket but shuddered at the thought. Swallowing porcupine quills was like asking to kiss death. Wiping sweat from his brow and shrugging on his jacket, he shook his head at the concerned Silver.

"It's nothing." They grabbed their stuff and walked out of the field. As they began the walk home, Sonic mustered up the courage to ask Silver about Brick. "Hey, Silver?" Silver glanced at him.

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with Brick? I know you told me stuff already, but why is he so..." Sonic paused, unable to come up with the right word. Thinking carefully, he said what came to mind. "Why is he so violent?" Silver gave Sonic a pointed and bland look.

"That's like asking why you like running so much. It's because it gives him pleasure, I guess."

"You "guess"?" Silver shrugged.

"Well, no one really knows why Brick is the way he is. He just is. I bet his crew know's more though." Sonic stopped in his tracks and turned fully on Silver, who stopped as well. A baffled look was pasted on his face.

"And, you _accept_ that?" Silver saw his friend's expression but couldn't come up with an argument to deny it.

"Well, it's not like we can really defy it or him, for that matter." Sonic shook his head but began walking at a slower pace.

"Whatever. Sorry for beating around the bush, pal, but I just can't accept Bark being his younger brother. I mean, hello? They just don't fit together like brothers, and they're polar opposites!" Silver nodded as the neared an intersection in the street. Brick and Bark really weren't alike in anyways. Brick's wild and unstable nature was nothing like Bark's calm and serene one. For two Mobian brother bears close of age, they couldn't be anymore different. The two hedgehogs stopped walking as they reached the intersection, and Silver replied.

"I totally understand what you mean, but family is family, Sonic. You can't choose who your family is. You just got to stick with them." A sad tone invaded Silver's voice at the sound of his words, and Sonic caught it quickly. He gave Silver a concerned look, but Silver pretended not to see him. The silver teen shifted his bag on his shoulder and looked to his right. "Well, I better get going. See you around, Sonic." He sounded as emotionless as Mephilies and began to walk off.

"Uh, yeah! See ya, Silver!" Sonic would've preferred a happier farewell, but Silver was already on his way. If Silver had a phone, Sonic would've texted him later that night, but he didn't. Sonic frowned at Silver's back and started to head home.

Silver had stayed at his house for a couple days, and Sonic loved having him around. It was like having a brother, and Sonic was an only child, so the feeling of brotherhood was foreign to him. The only other person, who acted like a brother to him, was another childhood friend of his, but he rarely saw him either. Silver had brightened Sonic's gloomy days, and now, the blue teen was going back to them. A sigh escaped his lips as reached his front door. _I wonder if he'll be okay? He never did tell me what was going on with him. _At first, Sonic thought it was the school that was messing with Silver, but he soon realized that Silver's problems were deeper than that.

What ever was bothering Silver Venice the Hedgehog was deeper and darker than Sonic could imagine.

The blue hedgehog unlocked the door and swung it open. Tossing his things on the ground, he trudged to the kitchen.

"Hey." He called out. "I'm home. Anybody here?" Sonic rounded the corner and saw his mom sitting at the table. "Hi, what's going-" The words stuck to his throat as Sonic took in his mother's appearance. Bernie's clothes were covered in wrinkles and rather askew. Her fur and hairstyle were disheveled, and dark bags dwelled beneath her light blue eyes, which were dull-looking at the moment. She looked tired and stressed and didn't seem to notice Sonic's arrival. Sonic was shocked at his mother's state. What had happened to her? Sonic has never viewed his mother in such a defeated state before. Sonic reached out to touch her arm, and Bernie immediately shot up in the air in surprise. Her eyes found Sonic's, and she visibly sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's you, Sonic. You gave me quite a scare, sweetie." Her voice sounded rough and strained, like she was crying for a long period of time. She stood up and wrapped an alarmed Sonic in a hug. "Welcome back. Want me to make you something to eat?" Sonic pulled away from the hug and held his dear mother out in his hands.

"Mom? What happened? Did something happen while I was in school? You look...like you need to rest or something." Bernie looked at her worried son and shook her head.

"Oh, no. Nothing happened, sweetie. No, no, no. Everything's going to be fine. I've just... Well, I guess I haven't been sleeping well is all. Oh, I also cleaned a lot today too." She pulled from the blue teen's grasp and went to the stove. "Now, you go do your homework. I'll just start making dinner and-" Quick as a flash, the pot she held in her hand was gone, and Sonic placed it on the counter. He grabbed his mother's shoulders and began to direct her out of the kitchen.

"No, you are not making dinner. Go lay down, okay? I'll make it." Bernie shook her head and tried to reassure him.

"Oh, no, I'll be fine! Trust me-"

"Mom." Sonic stared at her with a serious glint in his eyes. His voice was hard and almost trembling, almost pleading. "You look _sick. _I'm cooking dinner. Go and rest. Now." Bernie looked at her son once more before nodding. Realizing her foolishness for trying to act strong when she was obviously weak, she began to walk up the steps and looked back wearily at Sonic. A motherly smile sat on her face, but unshed tears of pain covered her eyes.

"I-If you need any help, just call me. Okay?" Stunned and chilled over, her son nodded. "Okay." As she walked up, an almost inaudible "I'm sorry." broke through her lips. Sonic stood in the kitchen and waited. After three solid minutes, he snuck up the stairs and peered inside his parent's bedroom. His mother lay still on the bed. He walked over to her curled up form and touched her skin. She was out cold, but her skin was sweaty and feverish. She was sick. A cold shower of anxiety fell over him. He quickly made his way downstairs and back up with a cup of water in his hand. Placing it near her head, he pulled the blanket over her ill body and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay, mom. You don't need to apologize for anything."

* * *

><p>Sonic woke up to the sound of thunder outside. Looking over at the window, he saw a gray background and cold rain behind the glass and shades. For dinner, he made soup for his mother. He crushed up some aspirin and stirred it in hers. When he woke her up, his mother was grateful for the soup but looked more tired than when she first went to sleep. <em>How long has she been neglecting her sleep? <em>was his first thought. When she finished eating, she almost immediately passed out again, and Sonic went downstairs and passed out on the couch. His homework wasn't done, and his father wasn't home yet.

The Mobian teen sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. He was worried. He was worried about his mother and Silver but didn't know who to be more worried for. He didn't know how to stop worrying about the situation or how to help it. Sonic assumed things would get better for him later on, but he assumed wrong. Suddenly, the front door swung open, and Jules Maurice stepped into the house. Sonic watched his father carefully. Jules also looked tired but not as tired as Bernie. He had slight bags under his eyes and a wrinkled work shirt, but he looked healthy. Jules looked over and spotted Sonic on the couch.

"Sonic? What are doing all alone in the dark?" The two men still weren't on the best of terms since their small argument on Sonic's first day of school, but Sonic was still his son, and Jules cared for him. Sonic rubbed his eyes again, alarming his father that something was wrong.

"Mom's sick." Jules blinked at his son.

"Sick? How sick? Did she catch a cold?"

"No, I don't think so. She's got a fever."

"Oh. You give her anything?"

"Yeah. Aspirin."

"Alright then. I'll go check up on her." Jules made a move for the stairs, and Sonic did the same. The father hedgehog looked at his son as he stepped in front of him. Sonic looked at his dad with a stoney face.

"Is there something you should be telling me?" Jules said nothing, so Sonic continued. "Y'know, did something happen? Did mom fall down and catch some deadly disease? Did you lose your job for once? Or maybe twice? Are we doing okay? Are we going suddenly move again?" As he spoke, his voice grew louder and slightly hysteric. "Are you just gonna tell me to pack my things again and destroy my life again? Are we gonna leave and go to the Arctic Zone or something!? Huh!? Anything!? Because, it feels like you don't tell me anything, and you wanna know something? That pisses me the hell off!" Sonic huffed and stared wildly at his father. He's never cursed or yelled at his father so violently before, and it scared him at how easily he did. While his son's breaths began to even out, Jules stared at him for a moment longer before moving around him.

"Go to your room and get to bed, Sonic. I'll go check on your mother." An undefinable feeling shot threw the blue Mobian, and he quickly bolted up the stairs in front of his dad and into his room. The door slammed behind him.

Jules looked up after his son and sighed. Sonic wouldn't have been able to understand. He may never understand. His father climbed only a few steps before a paper slipped out of his pocket. A small photo lay on the carpeted steps of a face worth remembering. He picked up the picture with trembling hands.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to no one in particular.

Sonic didn't sleep that night. His body and mind had tried and failed to persuade his troubled heart to slumber. The time ticked by slowly on his alarm clock. He stared at the ceiling and didn't budge. When morning came, he couldn't believe how harsh the sunlight was. Lifting himself from the bed, he didn't shower and decided to shrug on a sweater over his clothes. He didn't bother to change. He walked downstairs and silently debated on whether or not to go into the kitchen. Hesitantly, he rounded the corner and was greeted by an empty kitchen. Looking over at the table, he found a note from his father.

_'Your mom's still sick, so I made you some oatmeal with berries in the fridge. When you come back from school, please feed her. I'll come home as soon as I can. I'll see you later.' -Love, Dad _Sonic stared at the note a moment longer before heading to the fridge. After eating his cold oatmeal, he flipped up his hood, grabbed his bag and shoes, and headed out.

The air was humid and hinted at another shower happening later in the day. Sonic trudged all the way to school with his head down. Unhappiness seemed to finally take some control over him. When he finally arrived on campus, he made no move to find any of his new allies or friends. He headed straight for homeroom and slid into his desk. Putting his head down, a sigh escaped his lips.

"Life sucks."

"You can say that again." The blue teen's head shot up, and his eyes met those of an cobalt yellow. The chameleon smiled at him. Sonic blinked at him in surprise.

"What you doing here, Espio?" Espio grabbed a seat in front of him and sat in front of Sonic's desk. He shrugged casually and waved a paper.

"I wanted to give Silver something, but it seems he's not here today." Sonic blinked again. _What? _A confused looked crossed the hedgehog's face, and Espio gave him a confused look of his own. "So, you're telling me you didn't even notice?" Sonic looked around the room, searching for his best friend. Class wouldn't start until a couple of moments, but most of the students had already come in. There was no sign of Silver. Sonic slowly looked back at Espio.

"I... I guess not." Espio nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I thought so. You look kind of down. Something happen?" Sonic was tempted to tell him, tempted to tell him everything at that point, but he held it in. He shrugged, but the unsettling feelings in him still stirred on.

"Family issues. No big deal." Espio stared at him silently, causing Sonic to grow angry. "What?" Espio looked down.

"Nothing." He stared back at the paper in his hand. "I just think I might need to talk to Silver soon."

"Why?" Espio stared at him again before sliding the paper over to Sonic. He didn't say anything, so Sonic began to read it. It was full of organizations, special programs, and their numbers. Confusion and terror seemed to grip his mind at once. _What in the world...? Why would Silver need these? _He read out one of the out loud.

""A Shelter For All. We will take you away from your darkness and lead you to the happy lives you deserve."" Sonic was shocked. They were all numbers for child abuse services and rescue programs. He looked back at Espio in horror.

"_Silver _needed these?" Espio nodded again and stared down at the paper in unhappiness.

"I've never would've guessed. He's so quiet about his personal life and didn't seem like the type of person to be caught in something like that. It all started when you came to this school." Sonic looked at him.

"Me? But, why?"

"I don't know, but he started acting different. He acted more...vulnerable. He was like a fragile pane of glass. I saw and sensed dark stuff coming off of him, but he seemed too fragile for me to touch. He may of been better with you, but he let himself go anytime you weren't around." Sonic couldn't believe his ears. "So, naturally, when he told me to get this waver, which was originally in an envelope, from the office, I just had to open it. Then, I found this." Espio got up from the seat and looked down at Sonic. His eyes were filled with sadness. "You know what? You just talk to Silver. He's better with you." Sonic paused before nodding. Confusion once again took a swirl through his body.

"Okay, I will." Espio nodded and walked away a little before saying more.

"And, Sonic?" His back was to the hedgehog.

"Yeah?"

"Life sucks." Sonic blinked before looking down at his desk.

"Yeah, you can say that again." After hearing that, Espio disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sonic stared out in the field as the new football players practiced. Even though he seemed to be watching Knuckles practice drills with Jasmine and the team, his mind was on Silver. <em>How could this happen? Why didn't he tell me? What am I going to do? <em>The same three thoughts swirled in Sonic's head until Sonic couldn't think anymore. He was in a confused daze, similar to the one he felt when he tied with Shadow. Sonic had an idea of how Silver's family life was, based on his first talk with Knuckles, but he never could've imagined. Silver was in deep trouble, but Sonic was empty with any solutions. _Maybe I should just talk to him_, he pondered absently. _Silver's one of my best friends. I'm sure he'll listen to me, but I don't know what to say. I knew things with his parents were bad, but this... _Sonic shook his head in disbelief.

_Who would've known? _

Sonic was so deep in thought that he barely noticed a shadow above him. The figure poked his arm, stirring Sonic from his depressing thoughts. He looked up into a pair of cool gray eyes and almost jumped. It was Bark. The polar bear stared down on the hedgehog with concerned eyes. Bark had been chosen to be middle linebacker, or MLB for short, on the football team. He was basically the leader of the defensive team, giving everybody hand signals and such and did his job extremely well in practices. Practice wasn't over, so Sonic had no idea why he was next to him. He gave Bark a small grin.

"Hey. How's it going?" Bark made no reply and simply stared at Sonic. "Uh. Okay, then. Um, want to take a seat?" After a couple of seconds, Bark nodded and sat down next to Sonic. Sonic blinked at him in confusion.

Bark has never spoken a word to him as far as Sonic's knew. He didn't even know if Bark _could _talk. He was always silent for some reason. It was slightly unnerving for Sonic, but Silver and Rouge both once assured him it was okay. "It's just the way Bark is," Silver had said. Sonic decided to leave it be, but with Bark sitting next to him, and the initial shock of him being Brick's brother still setting in... To put it short, Sonic just _needed _to talk to him. Plus, it would do him some good to talk to someone; it would calm his frazzled nerves, which were jumping with anxiety and crying out in pain from his lack of sleep. Sonic turned to Bark. His natural charm should do the trick. A smile spread over his face, but it was hard to act happy and preppy when he was so tired and upset.

"So, what have you been up to today?" Bark made no move of the mouth to say anything back. It was almost like talking to air, and Sonic felt incredibly stupid. He looked into the bear's eye to see slight confusion and anxiety be reflected back. Getting over the shock of seeing the Mobian bear's emotions so clearly from his eyes, Sonic tried thinking of another strategy. _He only nods at me. Maybe asking him 'yes or no' questions would work? _It was honestly worth a shot.

"Bark," Sonic drawled slowly but carefully, getting the bear's full attention, "Was practice good today?" A couple seconds passed as Sonic anxiously gazed at him. Then, Bark did something.

He nodded. A response! Sonic beamed.

"Great! That great to hear." The blue teen was excited by the change in revelations. A question itched at the back of his throat, so Sonic gave Bark a serious look again, hoping not to hurt his feelings. "Say, Bark? Not to pry or anything, but you and Brick are really brothers, huh?"

Bark blinked at him but nodded. Sonic nodded too.

"Yeah, I never would've guessed. You guys kind of look alike but not really. You like looking like Brick?"

Bark gave him a mildly disgusted look, and Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't!" Bark nodded firmly as if to say, 'Like hell I would.', and Sonic laughed again. Gaining control of himself, Sonic looked at Bark again. "I got more question. You game?"

Bark gazed at Sonic and gave him a soft smile, so Sonic took it as a 'Yes.'. The blue hedgehog breathed out slowly, hoping not to mess anything up.

"Even though you guys are brothers, I'm sure you know what kind of person Brick is. I don't think you're anything like him. It's just doesn't fit, y'know? Anyway, I'm sure you seen some of the stuff your older brother has done, so tell me Bark, why? Why do you continue to stick by him even though he does terrible things to other people? When he hurts others, when he hurts _you_, why do you stay by him?" It wasn't exactly a 'yes or no' question, and it was more than one question, but Sonic had to know. He didn't know if Brick has ever hurt Bark or not, but all he wanted was an answer.

Bark stared at him for a moment, so Sonic stared back with determination in his eyes. The polar bear blinked slowly before rummaging around in his pockets. This certainly caught Sonic off guard, but he continued to look at Bark. Soon, the silent teen pulled out a piece of torn paper and a black pen. Using his hand, which was engulfed in his mitts as usual, as a surface, he wrote something down, folded the paper, and handed it to Sonic. Sonic stared in disbelief as Bark silent got up and walked down the bleachers just a little before turning back and looking at him. Strangely, Sonic knew he wanted him to look at the paper. He quickly unfolded it and read the single word on the page. His mouth grew dry and something inside him fizzled out.

"'Family'?" He read aloud. He looked at Bark, who still hadn't moved. "You put up with everything that he does, because he's your family?" Slowly but surely, Brick nodded and turned to walk down the stairs, but Sonic wasn't done yet. He jumped up and called after him. "Bark! Wait!" Bark turned around and gave him a confused look, for Sonic looked close to tears but didn't dare cry or allow them to form completely in his eyes.

"It's 'love', right? You put up with everything he does, because he's your family and you love him." It wasn't a question but a statement, and, for some odd reason, Silver's depressed face from when they last saw each other filled his head. Bark looked at Sonic and suddenly turned his head away from him. Waiting a moment, he turned back to Sonic with a caring but obviously hurt look in his eyes. With a sad but gentle smile, he nodded at Sonic one last time before turning and leaving.

* * *

><p>Sonic knew what he had to do. He was currently at his house; the household telephone was right in front of him, sitting on top of the counter. A shaky sigh left his lips as he ran his hand through his spikes. It was raining outside, and the droplets hitting the roof filled the empty space of sound in his kitchen. Sonic made a promise to himself earlier. He would be prepared for anything. He'd be prepared to gain anything and lose anything, but there was more. He picked up the phone.<p>

_I will be prepared to fight for anything too. _

Ready to dial in the number, Sonic all but jumped when someone banged on the door, breaking his concentration. His mother was still sick, so he knew he had to get it. Sighing, he slowly trudged out of the kitchen and went to the door. As he walked, he noted how the storm only sounded more wild than before and wondered if he would get any sleep tonight. He approached the door and unlocked it.

What was on the other side of the door shocked him, for it was Silver.

The unforgiving rain pelted his body, which was slightly hunched over. His jeans were filthy and torn up at the bottom, and the white, long-sleeved shirt he wore was completely damp and spotted with something of a scarlet color.

Blood.

It was spotting a large area of his chest and and upper shirt sleeve, smearing very little in the rain. There was more blood, probably dried, on his hands, which were wrapped around his shaking torso and without gloves. The fur that was revealed from his clothing was matted with either dried blood or dirt. His dull gray fur looked more like a dark gray when wet, and several of his black bands were missing from his spikes, which were tousled and unkept. It was his eyes that got Sonic.

They were darkened from their usual saffron gold and replaced with almost brown-looking eyes. They were red and covered in unshed tears.

They stood there for a long time, staring at one another. Sonic's eyes held Silver's, which were there reflecting with a desperate cry for help. Sonic finally pulled him inside and closed the door. Locking it slowly, he looked at Silver again with his mouth slightly open. Silver shivered quietly and stared at his best friend. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to ask what happened?" Sonic blinked at him and shook his head slowly. His eyes were somewhat unfocused.

"I think I got a pretty good idea." Silence again. The rain hit the roof rhythmically as the two teens stood there. "So, Espio gave me the paper that you needed." At the sound of the chameleon's name, Silver flinched and dropped his head. He breathed slowly for only a moment and looked back at Sonic with a hard look on his face.

"And?" He questioned with voice that resembled that of a cold knife. "What do you got to say? Maybe something like, 'Oh, why didn't you leave sooner?' or 'How come you acted like everything was all fine and dandy?' or 'What happened, Silver? Why did this happen to poor old you? What did you do to deserve this?'. No, no no. I know you, Sonic." His voice was angered and trembling and hysterical; his tears were streaking fast down his cheeks. "You'll probably go like this: 'Silver!? Oh, Silver! What happened, man? Dude, get a grip! Don't worry. I'll fix this!'! Don't even lie to me, Sonic! That's probably what you were going to say. Huh? Huh!?" Sonic stared at him, but no further emotion crossed his already disheartened face. In an even but soft voice, he replied while one traitorous tear escaped his eye.

"I would've asked why you didn't tell me about this in the first place, so I could've been the family you really needed."

A silence filled the room. Silver's eyes never left Sonic as the blue teen sniffed a little and looked at the floor. He picked his head up and was greeted by Silver's face, which was twisted in grief and unhappiness. A broken cry escaped his lips as he grabbed the silver hedgehog, and the other soon cried. While his best friend's tears dampened his shoulder, Sonic held on tighter and the feeling that he was supposed to be remembering something filled him again.

As he cried alongside his friend in confusion and sorrow, a face worth remembering was standing outside in the rain, hiding from the people calling out their name.

**A/N: **I am very sorry for the lack of updates. Ironically, while I was working on this chapter, family problems of my own took arise. To put it short, while I was more than halfway down with this chapter, there was a divorce, an affair, and a new girlfriend/new wife I never heard of all just some how...happened. It's really confusing, and I'm sorry that my personal problems have interrupted my writing. I'll continue more during the rest of the year, and hopefully, I'll be doing a lot during Winter Break to compensate for my lack of work. I made this one a little longer for anyone's enjoyment, and I have some secret projects I'll be working on more in the future. Again, please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed. Have a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Changing Relationships

* * *

><p>Everyone will experience this irreversible shift as their relationships with other people begin to change. That amazing friend by one guy's side today may be his even more amazing girlfriend tomorrow. That best friend forever sitting by that girl today could be her mortal enemy tomorrow. No one can control the way they want relationships between others to work. It is a natural process that an individual can either contribute to with positive energy or negative energy. Forcing a new relationship on another person is suffocating and might not always work.<p>

"No, you listen to _me_, Henna! There is no way in hell that I would give him back to you." There was a pause, but a muffled and angry voice could be heard from all the way Sonic's room. His dad laughed. "Are you kidding me? Listen to this: _he came here covered in blood. _Do you really expect a police officer to arrest me and give you back Silver? You got to be crazier than I thought you were!" Sonic stopped brushing his friend's damp fur and looked at his closed door in silence.

Brute force may be the only option to help change Sonic's relationships for the better.

Silver looked back at Sonic. He wore one of Sonic's grey t-shirts and plaid pajama pants. After taking a warm shower, his fur was finally clean, and Sonic applied a large bandage on his upper arm. Silver had a nasty gash there that needed treatment. Currently, Sonic was brushing Silver's fur and spikes. No words had been said between them the whole time.

"Your dad sounds pretty mad," Silver summed up. Sonic nodded.

"You're right. It's been a while since he's talked to your mom too, right?" Silver nodded while his eyes stared at the bed sheets beneath them.

"Yeah, it's been a while." There was another long pause between the two. They never had silences like this, and Sonic couldn't bare it. Before he could break it, however, it was Silver who spoke once again. "Sonic?" Sonic stared at his best friend.

"Yes, Silver?" Silver finally looked back up at him with desperate eyes.

"What should I do?" Sonic paused, and then, he chuckled lightly.

"Funny, I was wondering the same thing myself." Silver smiled at Sonic, who returned it softly. "I did some research for you."

"You did?"

"Yes," Sonic replied. "I was gonna try calling your house, so we could talk about what I found." Sonic didn't have his home number was going to call an operator when Silver showed up. "Since you're 16, you have the legal right to apply for emancipation from your parents. It's one of those new laws they have." Silver furrowed his eye ridges.

"Emancipation from my parents?" He was confused, so Sonic clarified.

"Y'know, you can move out. You can legally separate yourself from your family and live on your own." Mobian laws were very traditional, considering how old school many councilmen and societies were. The emancipation laws for minors were just recently passed a couple years ago, and not many Mobian teens have taken advantage of it so far. Silver was at the legal age to move out and live on his own as in individual based on this law. Silver frowned lightly.

"I don't know about living on my own, man. Seems like a big responsibility." Sonic thought the same thing when he read about it on his computer, but it was one of the best solutions he found for Silver. He really didn't enjoy the idea of his childhood friend living in a foster home or shelter.

"I know, but I'm out of options. I really don't-" Sonic was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on his door. "Come in." His mother entered the room with a tray full of lemonade and cookies. Despite still being sick, she looked better than before and smiled sweetly at the two.

"Sorry to barge in, but I figured you boys would be a little hungry. I'd cook dinner, but it's hard to concentrate with all the yelling." She walked across the room and sat down Sonic's bed with them. As she positioned herself next to Sonic, Silver took the refreshments with gratitude, but Sonic stared worriedly at his mother.

"Mom, you're still sick. You shouldn't be moving around too much." She gave her son a gentle smile and touched his arm.

"I'm fine, Sonic. My temperature went down, and I feel so much better after sleeping." Sonic wasn't too sure about this and decided not to push it as he took some shortbread cookies and lemonade. His mother's face grew a bit serious as she gazed at the two. Working over Jules's yelling, she talked to them. "Can I ask you both a question?" Both teens looked at her.

"Of course," Silver responded.

"Okay," Sonic replied. Bernie breathed out and looked at them both, determined.

"How would you boys like to become legally brothers?" All eating stopped. Sonic gazed at his mother in awe and shock. _Wait. Did she just say that? _He started to say something.

"Wait, you mean-" Bernie cut him off.

"It's a 'yes or no' question, Sonic. I just want your answer." Realizing she was serious, he nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Yes! A million times 'yes'," he all but shouted. He gave it no second thought. Bernie looked at Silver, so Sonic did too. Silver was shocked to the core. His mouth was agape, and his eyes wide with surprise. Sonic gently took his hand and smiled. "Silver. We'd be brothers. Let's do this." Silver blinked back tears and whispered in a trembling voice.

"Please. If you may, yes, please." Bernie smiled warmly at him.

"Then, it will be done." Sonic cried out in joy and threw his arms around Silver, who had tears in his eyes. Bernie took a hold of the two boys, of her two sons. "Jules and I have been planning this for a while. When we knew of what was happening, Silver, we just had to find a way to adopt you into our family. We've already called a couple lawyers, and several of them believe we have a case. We're doing everything we can to get you removed from your current family." Silver stared at her as if he were gazing upon a angel.

"B-But, what about my bank account, my tuition fees, and my last name?" He stammered.

"The money will be transferred, we'll pay for your high school and college funds, and your last name will still be Venice. However, if you like, you may have the ability to change it to 'Venice-Maurice'." Silver smiled at that.

"I think I like that." Bernie smiled back.

"Good." Sonic was in another world. Words could almost not describe how happy and relieved he was. _Silver's going to live with us now! _It was a dream come true. Just then, his father entered the room, obviously irritated with dealing with Silver's mother over the phone. Bernie looked up at him. "I told them. Sorry, I couldn't wait." Jules wasn't even mad and smiled at her.

"No worries." He walked towards his family and sat down on the bed next to Silver. He gazed at both the boys, his boys. "There's going to be a lot of changes you two and a lot of fighting, but we'll get through this. I promise." Sonic looked at his dad in pure joy. A toothy grin replaced his previously grim frown.

"Don't worry about it! We'll be fine!" His look softened as he gazed at his father. "I'm just glad you told me about it." He gave off a look that said, 'I'm sorry.', and his dad instantly understood. Jules smiled at him as if to say, 'It's okay.', and everything between father and son was well once again. Sonic continued to talk. "I'm just really excited that Silver's going to live with us now."

"I am too, Sonic," his mother agreed, "It's a good thing we have two extra rooms in the house."

"Yeah, this is a gonna be a blast! I mean, I've never had a brother before, so this'll be fun." Something flashed in Jules's eyes for a moment before it disappeared, but Sonic saw it. Jules smiled at him nevertheless.

"Yes, it is going to be fun." Sonic couldn't help but agree, but something unsettling rooted inside him as his mother and Silver talked about living arrangements. There were still secrets being hidden from him.

* * *

><p>After a long and comfortable night, Sonic and Silver found themselves walking to school together. According to the Maurice parents, a hearing would have to scheduled between them and the Venice parents, concerning Silver's guardianship. Sonic was a little anxious for it, but Silver was far from thrilled. He did not want to see his parents again after everything that happened, which he still didn't tell Sonic about.<p>

"I know you don't want to see them, Silver, but it's gotta happen." Sonic rubbed his gloved hands as the walked to Chaos High. As the days went by, the weather had taken a cool turn, and autumn was beginning to settle in Green Hill Zone. Sonic's old, denim jacket covered his torso, and Silver wore Sonic's tan, woolen sweater. They walked and talked as multi-colored leaves flew aimlessly near them. Silver sighed and adjusted the backpack Sonic leant him on his shoulder. He left his old stuff at his old home, which he had no intention in ever returning to.

"It's going to be too difficult. They won't understand, and they won't listen to reason."

"Then, we'll _make _them listen. Face it, Silver, they're not suited to be your family, and _you _have to be the one to tell them that." Silver looked down glumly.

"I know, but I wish I wasn't." Sonic couldn't help but pity his friend. He knew pitying Silver would do nothing, but how could he not feel sorry for him? _He doesn't deserve this crap. It's so unfair... _As they continued the trek to Chaos, the blue hedgehog decided to take the conversation to a different topic.

"Speaking of wishing, I really wish Jaz would show up. She's been missing for a while." Silver agreed.

"Yeah, it must be football practice. Get this: I think there's going to be a game tomorrow." Sonic looked shocked.

"Really? That's awesome!" Sonic thought for a moment. "Wait. Doesn't that mean we'll have a pep rally?" A look of terror crossed the silver hedgehog's face.

"Hopefully not." Sonic gave him a dubious look. "Trust me, Sonic. It's better if we don't have one. I've heard some rumors about pep rallies in Chaos since we never had one last year, and I don't like the sound of them." Knowing Jasmine, Sonic was sure she would be aiming for one. As if he could read Sonic's mind, Silver began walking faster. "We need to find Jaz. That girl's gonna get people killed." Sonic, who knew fair and well that Silver was serious, began to pick up the pace. The two Mobians entered the campus and headed straight for the fields, but before they could enter them, a familiar voice called out to them.

"Sonic! Silver! Wait up!" They turned around and saw Espio jogging slowly towards them. He had swapped out his cargo pants for a longer and warmer variety and wore a heavy, royal purple jacket. A yellow, wool cap was snuggly fit on his head. Once he caught up with the two, Sonic bluntly noted his appearance.

"It's fall, not winter. What's with the get-up?" Espio folded his arms.

"I'm a reptile Mobian, Sonic. I'll easily get hypothermia if it's too cold and could even die. I've decided not to take my chances." Sonic shuddered at his matter-of-factly tone of voice. "Don't worry. I don't plan on dying anytime soon." He turned to Silver. "Anyway, so what's going on with you?" Sonic knew what he was referring to and decided to explain everything. After telling Espio everything that was going on, the chameleon sighed in relief. "I'm so happy for you, Silver." Silver smiled back.

"Thanks, Espio." The two shared a friendly moment until Silver jolted back to reality. "Ah, crap! We need to find Jasmine!" Espio looked between the two hedgehogs.

"Jasmine Hazard the Hedgehog? What are you doing with her?" Sonic waved off any suspicion the chameleon acquired and quickly explained.

"She's part of the football team, and Silver's worried that she'll try to get a pep rally made for tomorrow." The look on Espio's face only deepened Sonic's worries. "Okay, for real now, are pep rallies here _that _bad?" Espio gave him a grim look.

"It's best if you don't experience any. Trust me." _Well, I'm scared now_, the blue teen confirmed. Espio looked about. "Come on. I bet she's at the field." The three teens quickly hurried over towards the football field but saw no sign of Jasmine. Before Silver could freak out, Sonic spotted the red and blue hedgehog.

"Jaz!" He called out. Jaz turned on them and smiled. Running towards them, she wore rose red coat over her usual attire with a black cap on her head. She jogged to Silver and Sonic, threw her arms around them, and squeezed them tight. Sonic choked as Silver visibly went blue. "J-Jaz! Ca-Can't breathe!" She released them quickly and smiled.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that, guys!" It was safe to say that someone was happy that a football game was coming up. Ignoring the pain in his chest, Sonic looked at Jasmine.

"It's been a while, huh, Jaz?" Jasmine nodded happily, making her red and black ponytail fly.

"Too long! Oh, guys, this is the greatest week of my life! To think, we're having a game tomorrow! We practiced for days and nights, perfecting every drill and play we could think of. The team is awesome, and Knuckles is such a great captain..." She went on and on, losing the poor teenage boys in her rambling. There was no denying it: Jasmine was _extremely _happy. Sonic couldn't help but be happy himself, listening to Jasmine rave about the team in such a delighted voice; he didn't have the heart to stop her. Neither did Silver, who was giving Jasmine a bemused and confused look. Espio, who seemed to have more of a backbone than the other two, interrupted her and her rambling.

"That's really nice, Jasmine, but I got a question to ask." Jasmine blinked at him but looked happy, so he continued. "Did you schedule a pep rally for tomorrow?" Jaz smiled, and to everyone's horror, she nodded. Silver yelled.

"Jasmine!"

"What!?" She shot back. "It's not a football season unless we have one. It's like it's the Homecoming pep rally. That is something even _I _wouldn't touch." Forgetting all the trouble about to brew, Sonic cocked his head.

"You guys don't do Homecoming here?" He asked. Jasmine gave him a grave gaze.

"No, we do not. Do you honestly see anyone in this school enjoying a Homecoming dance? We don't even do Prom." Sonic was shocked, and Jasmine nodded. "I'm telling you the truth. If we did have a Prom though, I bet Rouge would win Prom Queen for sure." Sonic knew he had problems, a lot of problems, at home, but he couldn't help but want to improve things at Chaos. Rouge was semi-correct before; thanks to Sonic's help, Chaos High had formed a football team and were going to have a pep rally. If Sonic never came, things probably wouldn't be the way the were. He suddenly felt a strong sense of duty towards Chaos. _This school won't get any better if no one's doing anything. Someone has to change it. _If Sonic was really going to spend the rest of his high school career at Chaos, it was time for some changes.

"Jasmine," Sonic started. Everyone looked at him, and a smile spread out on his face. "You want a Prom? I'll get you a Prom! I'll throw in a Homecoming too if you want." Jaz gaped at him.

"Seriously?" Silver also gave him a look along with a surprised Espio.

"Yeah, _seriously_?" His silver friend echoed. Sonic nodded and puffed out his chest a bit.

"Why not? It's time for Chaos to get a little touch-up." Jasmine all but squealed and clapped her hand. Silver's eyes went wide, and Espio shook his head. Was Sonic serious?

"You are something else, Sonic." Nevertheless, the chameleon smiled at Sonic, who returned it back.

"Hey, I haven't done anything yet, but I will!" He paused and suddenly remembering something crucial. "First thing's first, now that you mention her, I need to talk to Rouge." Jasmine instantly sobered up.

"Why?" Sonic couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He gave off a sheepish grin, which only made the female hedgehog more suspicious. "Sonic. Answer me. Now." He held up his hands in slight fear.

"It's nothing, really! Jeez, you're protective. I just made a deal with someone is all." Silver cocked his head.

"What deal?" Sonic never told the others about the deal with Knuckles but decided there was no use in not telling them anymore.

"I offered Knuckles a date with Rouge if he helped the football team form. It's not like he wasn't gonna help if he didn't get a date with her, but I was desperate and wanted him to quickly say he would do it." It was as if the whole world stopped. Sonic looked between the three teens in front of him. Espio looked confused. Silver looked shocked. Jasmine looked livid. _Oh boy. _

"You. Did. What?" She grounded out. A familiar look of fury entered her eyes. Sonic gave her a sad and ashamed look.

"I'm sorry. I was going to talk to Rouge about it, but you guys were always somewhere else, so I never had the chance. Also, Knuckles girlfriend dumped him a while back, and the guy's been heartbroken. I feel like I owe him a little happiness since he's been have a crappy time at Emerald without me." Jasmine's eyes softened a little.

"Why'd his girl dump him?" Sonic honestly didn't know. He shrugged.

"I dunno, but I do know is that he's flunking TechEd, got kicked off Emerald's football team, and lost his "Freelance Ferrets' Flight" CD album remix."

"Ouch." Episo flinched. "That's good mix. Limited edition too." Sonic looked back at Jasmine. Her eyes had softened up, and she looked almost really sorry for Knuckles. Seeing Sonic watching her with pleading eyes, she sighed.

"Fine, fine, fine. It's okay if he goes on a blind date with Rouge." Sonic gave her grateful smile.

"You're the best, J!" Jaz smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I'm only allowing it because Knuckles is a great guy, and who knows? Maybe Rouge and him will hit it off." Silver, who had been quiet the whole time, finally spoke up.

"Sounds great and all, but how are you gonna trick Rouge into going on a blind date with Knuckles?" Jasmine thought hard on that and suddenly brightened up.

"The Haunted Tiki Walk!" She exclaimed. "It's the pretty spooky and sick event that people go to this time of year. It happens near Red Mountain, which is a bit far. Anyways, you hike in on the trail all alone with another person, and it's super fun when you bring a friend, but it can be kind of romantic if it's your date." Sonic nodded.

"Sweet! Sounds like a plan!" Jasmine nodded.

"It really is fun. Actually..." She paused and searched up something her phone and beamed. "There's a walk planned at 10:30 PM today! We should all go!" Silver blinked.

""We"?"

"Yeah, it will be better if it's a group thing until we actually do the walk. That way, Rouge will be totally oblivious until she's alone with Knuckles. Plus, it will be super fun! Will you guys please come?" Sonic knew he couldn't resist.

"You bet!" Espio nodded.

"If it's fine by you, sure." Everyone looked at Silver. He sighed.

"Okay, I'll go." There were smiles all around. Jasmine began talking again.

"Cool. You guys should invite more people while you're at it too. It'll be fun."

"I have some pals I can invite." Espio replied. Silver nodded.

"Yeah, and I'll invite Bark." He looked at Sonic. "Maybe you could invite Shadow and Mephiles." He joked, but Sonic only blinked.

"Well, I guess I could." Silver gave Sonic a stare that said, 'Are you serious?', but the blue hedgehog simply crossed his arms with a childish smile on his face. "What? No harm done." Silver shook his head, amused with Sonic's attitude and behavior.

"Knock yourself out, Sonic." After chatting a bit more, the plans were set and the bell rang. Classes flew by fairly fast, but Sonic was as impatient as ever. He couldn't wait to see Knuckles and Rouge on their date. He already shot Knuckles a quick text about meeting him at the walk near Red Mountain. Knuckles replied and said he'd be there, which lifted Sonic's spirits. He couldn't wait to see his friend get a new girlfriend. He didn't know how Rouge would react but hoped for the better. When school was over, and he was at practice, he casually asked Mephiles and Shadow if they wanted to come. Silver was just kidding when he said Sonic should ask them, but Sonic thought it would be interesting to see their reactions.

"I can't go, but Shadow will." was Mephiles's answer. Sonic stared at him. _Wait a minute! Is he serious!? _Shadow also gave Mephiles a look.

"Why me? I don't even want to go to some stupid haunted walk or whatever." Mephiles wagged a finger at Shadow.

"Now, Shadow. As a junior member of this team, I expect better of you." Shadow glared at Mephiles, and Sonic hid his smirk. The team was getting bigger though. They had four new members, and Espio said he would join soon too earlier that day. "You should go, Shadow. You need the break anyway." Shadow quirked an eye ridge.

"What about you?" The hooded hedgehog shook his head.

"I've got some more work to do. Apparently, I did a half-assed job the other day." This caught Sonic's attention. He still wasn't sure what the two mysterious hedgehogs were always up too, but he always had an idea that it was something really shady. _It'd be surreal if they were a drug lords or something_, he thought to himself. Mephiles meanwhile encouraged Shadow to go. "It'd do you some good to take a breather once in a while." On that note, he left to go check up on the other team members. Shadow muttered something before turning to Sonic. His red eyes seemed to frown as he looked at Sonic.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tonight." He soon left, and poor Sonic didn't know whether to feel excited or sorry for himself.

* * *

><p>It was a quarter till 10:00 at night as a pretty, silver car drove towards Red Mountain. It was Jeep Renegade, the newest model too, and it drove smoothly across the road and glided through the darkness. The driver wore dark, denim pants that were slim and rustic-looking and a black, crop top with a three pink hearts going across the chest. She looked at her make up in the mirror and smiled at her perfectly maintained white fur. Grinning with her fangs out, she adjusted her lone earring and focused on the road once more.<p>

Rouge was ready to go.

She didn't know anything about the night planned for her; all she knew was that Jasmine wanted to take some friends to this Haunted Tiki Walk in the mountainous region after school. She had no idea that while she was driving to Red Mountain that Jasmine was already concocting a perfect night for her and a certain red echidna. As she drove, she was about to put on some music when a figure walking alongside the road caught her eye. It was obviously a teenage boy Mobian. From what she could see, he wore light blue jeans and a poncho. She was about to ignore them completely, mildly wondering why anyone was walking so late at night, until she say the familiar red, yellow and silver shoes with green cuffs.

Suddenly, the bat stopped the car just short of passing him, and when she slid down her window, Knuckles surprised face stared back at her. Rouge flashed him a pleasant smile.

"Why, hello there! Funny seeing you here," She sang. Knuckles quickly got over his shock and smiled back. He walked up towards her window.

"I'm guessing this isn't some weird coincidence. Wait. Does this mean you're going to Red Mountain too?" Rouge blinked at him.

"You were invited by Jasmine?" The red Mobian nodded.

"Yeah, Sonic told me all about it."

"As nice as that is, what are you doing walking? It's dark, and I doubt you'll make it on time." Knuckles shrugged, obviously fully aware of how silly he must look.

"I didn't have a ride. Besides, I don't live too far from here." Rouge nodded and looked around the area. It was very dark and cold around this time at night in the mountains. In her opinion, it would be absolutely criminal to leave the poor boy outside. Unlocking her passenger door, she addressed Knuckles.

"Well, why don't you hop on in? I'll get us there faster if we carpool." Knuckles quickly put his hands up. An unsure look shot up on his face.

"Ah, Rouge. I couldn't. I'm totally fine with walking." Rouge stared back at him.

"Well, I'm totally not. Now, get in here!" They shared a long, heated stare, but Knuckles eventually gave up and sighed moments later. He walked to the other side of her car and slid in her seat. After he closed the door, Rouge gave him another smile while she turned up her window and began to drive. "Now, that wasn't so hard. Was it?"

"Maybe not for you," Knuckles grumbled, causing Rouge to laugh lightly. As the female Mobian drove, Knuckles couldn't help but stare at her from the corner of his eye. To him, Rouge was stunning. Her fur glowed primly in the after light of her headlights, and her tan skin was dark and creamy-looking in the dim light. He could barely keep his eyes off her smooth, exposed stomach. Knuckles gulped quietly and tried to focus on the road ahead. Rouge turned on another long street before speaking to him again.

"So..." She started. Knuckles's eyes flickered over to hers. Dark teal irises clashed with those of burning violet. Rouge blinked, surprised by how intense the echidna's eyes were. "I... Wow!" She laughed an embarrassed laugh. "I lost my train of thought." Knuckles smiled at her, overwhelmed by her beauty.

"Same here." He couldn't deny it: he really liked Rouge. It wasn't just her beauty he liked; it was the aura around her. It was elegant yet fun, and he liked that. Rouge smiled to herself and tried to conceal her embarrassment. She reached out towards her stereo.

"Here. Let me put on some music." The minute the intense drum and bass thundered off to their singer's strained wail of freedom, Knuckles knew what CD it was. He shot Rouge a wicked look.

"No way!" Rouge gave him a humor-filled look.

"What?"

"_You _like the _Freelance Ferrets_?" Rouge was completely shocked.

"_You _listen to them too? Get out of here!" Knuckles shook his head, smiling hard.

"I'm serious! This is their 'Flight' album remix!" Rouge shared a smile of her own.

"Well, what's wrong with me liking them? Is there some rule against it?" Knuckles grinned.

"No, there's no rule. I'm just shocked. You seemed like the type of girl that would like pop or something." Rouge gave his arm a whack and shot him a playfully serious look.

"Don't you ever say something like that again! I have a more refined taste, thank you." Knuckles laughed as the music engulfed them.

"I never knew! I'm more of an indie band, alternative, and blue grass type of guy. Oh, and don't get me started on jazz!" Rouge gasped at Knuckles.

"You like jazz?" The male Mobian nodded.

"Regular and smooth." Rouge was in heaven.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a nice guy, who enjoys jazz around here?" She exclaimed. Knuckles smiled at her compliment. "I'm serious!" He looked her in the eye once more.

"You're a riot, Rouge." Turning back to the music, Knuckles was in heaven, but Rouge's eyes barely left him while she drove. Looking at him, Rouge noticed how built and fit he looked. He was large for his age and looked handsome too. His plain jeans suited him well, and his poncho looked very homely on him. His eyes were what really got her though. Rouge couldn't deny it: she was beginning to really like Knuckles.

After realizing it, however, she all but scolded herself. Rouge hasn't had any good luck with men. Every guy that's approached her assumed she was either really loose or really raunchy. Rouge was a bit loose but still had high morals, and she was a bit on the mature-side but actually more tame than people assumed. She's never really found a good guy, but here was Knuckles, an amazing guy with a good taste of music and nice attitude. Sure, they butt heads from time to time, but she couldn't deny how much fun it was to tease him, and Knuckles was a good sport in the end. Could she really just pass him up?

Soon, they arrived at the parking lot of the HTW center, and it was 10:07 PM. Rouge turned off the engine and was surprised to see that Knuckles was sleeping. Smiling to herself, she gave his arm a good, hard whack.

"Hey! If you're gonna sleep in my baby, you might as well pay!" Knuckles jolted awake and groaned. He rubbed his arm and gave her a playful look.

"Come here for a second." He reached out and gripped her her upper arm tenderly. Rouge was surprised as he smiled at her. "Dang. You got some sweet muscle there." The white bat laughed and pushed him away.

"Never got complimented for that before." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why. All the girls at Emerald are super serious about losing weight but completely revolted by getting muscles. It's like having some is a bad omen or something." Rouge laughed again and Knuckles smiled at her. "I like strong girls though. I think they're cool." He opened his door while Rouge caught her breath. Had he really said that? Quickly, she slid out of her car and locked it. Knuckles walked over slowly towards her with his hands in his pockets but frowned at the bat. "Are you okay?" Rouge shook her head.

"N-Not really. Just a bit cold." It was freezing, and Rouge had forgotten her jacket. She tried wrapping her wings around herself but to no avail. She groaned. "It's fine. I'll j-just s-stick it out." Before she could walk on, something warm and knitted was wrapped around her body. "Huh?" She looked down to see Knuckles's beautiful tan and maroon-patterned poncho on her torso. She looked up and saw Knuckles holding her and adjusting the garment. He smiled sweetly.

"I'm wearing a long-sleeved shirt, so I'll be fine. Trust me. Also, it's a repayment for the ride." He hardly looked cold, so Rouge didn't feel too bad. He let go of her, and the white bat gave him one of her best smiles. With her fangs bared, she beamed happily at him. He was so caring; she couldn't resist him.

"Thank you, Knuckles," she sang. Knuckles's entire face seemed to relax, taking in every detail of her lovely face. A lazy smile found its way on his face.

"You're always welcome, Rouge." With that, they walked side by side, talking lightly as they went to meet the others.

* * *

><p>Sonic was pretty shocked. He didn't expect Knuckles and Rouge to walk in the HTW center together. The two walked towards the rest of the group with a vibrant and fun air. The others, which consisted so far of Silver, Jasmine, Espio, Bark, a green lizard guy, and an orange porcupine chick, were also in shock. The porcupine girl, whose name Sonic couldn't recall, tapped his shoulder and pointed at the two.<p>

"Are they dating?" she asked in a coarse yet sharp voice. She was apparently a lab partner of Jasmine's. Sonic wanted to deny it, but after watching Rouge laugh at Knuckles making a joke and bopping his arm playfully, he didn't know what to say. He gave Jasmine an impressed look, but the female hedgehog held up her hands innocently.

"Don't look at me. I didn't even initiate the plan yet." Before anyone could react, the two finally came up to the group. Knuckles looked extremely happy as he addressed Sonic.

"Hey!"

"Uh, hey!" Sonic countered back and smiled. "Did you guys come together?" Rouge rolled her eyes dramatically and shot him a grin.

"Unfortunately, yes, because _somebody _decided to walk here!" Knuckles turned to her with a smile of his own.

"Hey, I could've walked! _You _just decided to be difficult!" The two continued to argue playfully, practically ignoring the blue hedgehog. Sonic wasn't really bother; it was a mission accomplished in his opinion, but he couldn't help but notice the lizard teen talking secretly and viciously to Espio, obviously hinting at Knuckles and Rouge, and the porcupine giving them long, scrupulous stares while texting on her phone. Silver and Bark noticed the activity of the two parties too and remained silent, but they gave Sonic looks of concerns. What was going on? Jasmine slid next to him and sighed.

"And, let the rumors begin." He turned his head towards her. Concern pricked him.

"Rumors?" Jasmine obviously looked irritated by something and waved him off.

"I'll tell you later. Promise. Don't worry, nothing about tonight's ruined, but my plan was for them to have fun on the walk and send them off early, so they could have some time alone, get it?" Sonic nodded, but Jasmine puffed out a breath of irritated air. "Thing's will be fine. Let's just wait for the others and split them apart for now. Don't ask why. I'll explain later." Sonic nodded again to this, pulled Knuckles into a conversation with Silver and Bark while Jasmine chatted with Rouge, and waited. It wasn't long before more of Espio's friends showed up, and a couple of people Jasmine knew came. Everyone was talking to one another, but Sonic didn't join any of the conversations. It was 10:28 PM; the walk would start soon. The blue Mobian shot the door nervous glances until he saw a familiar black and red Mobian show up. Sonic held his breath and let it out slowly. He waved.

"Hey, over here, Shadow!" At the sound of the junior's name, nearly all conversations stopped as Shadow strolled up towards the group. He wore a black overcoat with his dark jeans, obviously not caring in what he wore to the social outing. Sonic heard a series of whispers from the new members of their group and heard Jasmine hiss, "Shut up!" to all of them. Shadow got next to Sonic and gave him a tight almost irritated smile. _Looks more like a grimace to me. __  
><em>

"Hey," the older hedgehog breathed out. Sonic gave an equally pained smile back and gestured to Jasmine.

"This is Jaz. She organized all of this." Jasmine bounced up next to Shadow and presented her trademark smile.

"What up? It's cool to meet ya!" Shadow nodded.

"You too." Suddenly, an abrupt bang filled the room, startling everyone but Shadow, of course. Across the room, a Mobian in a grass skirt and white tribal mask appeared from a curtain. The markings on his mask looked as if they were written in blood. He spoke out in a spooky voice.

"Come, fair spirits. Who is ready to take on the dreaded Tiki!?" Cheers filled the room from Sonic's group and others, but Shadow and, surprisingly, Sonic both stayed quiet. "The objective is simple: you and your partner must go through the woods and take down a Tiki Warrior. Sounds easy, right? Well, you should just hope you don't run into the the Tiki Lord! Also, be care of any decapitated heads or rotten gore we have back there; we don't clean on Thursdays." His crazed laugh filled the room, enticing more cheers and hoots from the crowd. Everyone soon began picking partners. Knuckles went with Rouge, and Espio went with his blue lizard friend. Jasmine partnered up with that one porcupine girl while Silver and Bark got together. For once in his life, Sonic was too slow. Shocked, he looked around to see that everyone had a partner but one person.

Shadow.

_Someone kill me now._

The two stood next to each other, obviously uncomfortable, and got their flashlight BB gun to shoot the Tiki Warrior. Once past the curtain, they were swallowed up by the freezing darkness. Sonic shivered and buttoned up his denim jacket. Shadow began walking with the flashlight in his hand, so Sonic followed up with the gun.

Soon, silence overtook them.

Sonic felt incredibly awkward. At first, it was just a joke when he thought of inviting Shadow; he wanted to mess with Silver's head. He never thought that he and the junior hedgehog would be walking alone in the darkness, searching for a Tiki Warrior to shoot together. Did anyone else see that coming? Sonic sure didn't, and he was humiliated. Before he could even contempt on starting a conversation, Shadow spoke out.

"You've never been on one of these things before, have you?" Sonic, who was quite shocked by the sudden question, almost dropped the BB gun and stammered out.

"U-Uh, yeah. This is my first time." He paused for a moment. "What about you?" Shadow made a noise in his throat, and Sonic could practically see his irritated face in the flashlight's afterglow.

"Like I'd ever waste my time at a place like this. Please. I have more important stuff to do than shoot a "Tiki Warrior"." Sonic chuckled lightly, barely enough for Shadow to hear, but he did hear it. "What's so funny?" Sonic paused before speaking.

"You're just kind of fun to talk to is all. When you're not being totally unfeeling that is." Shadow gave him a sideways glance, and Sonic glanced back too. "What? It's true." Being out here, Sonic wasn't scared of Shadow for some absurd reason, and to his surprise, the older hedgehog chuckled. It was a small chuckle that was quickly stifled away, but Sonic heard it. Shadow quickly composed himself and continued talking.

"Tell me this then: how come you were so unenthusiastic for this whole thing?" They stepped over a couple tree roots, but poor Sonic almost tripped in shock.

"You could tell?"

"You weren't exactly yelling and waving your hands like a idiot with everybody else." Sonic chuckled again and shrugged.

"What can I say? Back at my old school, we usually went to house parties or drive-in theaters around this time of year." He quickly pushed away all the happy memories of party games and popcorn binges before they could overtake him. He still missed his old life. Shadow frowned in the darkness.

"What school did you go to before you came to Chaos?"

"W-What?" Sonic stopped completely, not expecting a question like this to pop up. "Why do you ask?" Shadow stopped too and narrowed his eyes.

"You never tell people the name of the school. At least, you never said it when I'm around." Sonic was caught. He breathed out.

"Oh." There was a pause.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" Shadow raised an eye ridge at him.

"So, you're not going to say anything?" That's the thing: Sonic didn't know what to say. _This is what I get for dodging it for so long. _He breathed out.

"Okay, I guess I'll just say it. I used to go to...Emerald High." Shadow blinked at him. He looked at Sonic from head to toe and gave him an almost disturbed look.

"You mean that disgustingly preppy school filled with snobby ass, rich pricks and equally snobby ass, athletic douches?" Sonic couldn't help it; he laughed. He laughed until his cheeks grew red and held his stomach. Shadow stared at him in something resembling amusement before releasing a few chuckles of his own into the palm of his hand. The two stood there laughing to themselves while a feeling of friendship grew between them. Sonic eased himself to stop and looked at Shadow with new recognition.

"Yes, that school! What? I don't look like a snobby ass, athletic douche?" A small smile seemed to cross Shadow's face.

"No, fortunately, you don't." Sonic laughed again while Shadow shook his head in amusement and confusion. "What's so funny?"

"I've just never heard anyone describe Emerald that way before! To everyone in Green Hill Zone, it's the best school to have your kid enrolled in. Also, I've never heard you laugh either." Shadow blinked and shrugged to himself, allowing a calm air to take over him.

"I'm not comfortable with people. They're too unpredictable and arbitrary." Sonic stared at Shadow.

"So, you're just shy?" Shadow scoffed.

"Not you too! Mephiles thinks the same thing!"

"Well, at least you got a sense of humor!"

"I'll admit I have a soft spot for comedic skits. Every time Mephiles laughs at something, he'll keep doing it until I laugh too. I hate him for it, but I can't help it."

"Mephiles laughs?"

"You've never heard him?" Sonic shook his head.

"No, but I see his shoulders shake." Shadow gave him a small smirk.

"If you listen really closely, you can barely hear him laugh. It's such a bizarre laugh too. Makes me laugh at him every time if he does it long enough." Sonic smiled at this. He was getting closer to Shadow, and they were actually enjoying themselves. As they walked on in the darkness, Sonic learned that Shadow enjoyed watching silent films, listened to classical music, and was into mystery novels. Sonic never knew a person more cultivated and sophisticated than Shadow. He had a regal air about him but also a cool one too. Even the way he talked was conservative and pleasant. He was also competitive, like Sonic. As the continued talking, they heard a startled cry and paused.

"What was that?" Sonic asked, immediately guarded. Shadow looked around and pointed the flashlight to their left. A Tiki Warrior was tangled up in a thick patch of bushes. It was clear to see that the thorns had ruined his costume and held him in place. He struggled and grunted in pain. Sonic looked up at Shadow. "How'd you see him without the flashlight?"

"I have good night vision." Sonic nodded casually. "He looks pretty tied up. I think he's bleeding too." Sonic looked closer and saw the blood dripping down from some thorns of the wild plant. A shudder passed through him.

"You untie him. I'll go search for help." Shadow nodded and started for the Tiki, and Sonic was off. He raced past countless trees searching for anyone else hunting in the still darkness. He tried to maneuver safely but tripped now and again. Before he could start calling for help, he stopped.

There was someone near him.

Sonic looked to his right, and at that very moment, the moon poked through the deep woods and illuminated all. A figure stood on a small cliff of dirt a little ways away from Sonic. They wore a grimy asphalt hooded sweater with dark jeans. What shocked Sonic was their lack of shoes, for the figure only wore socks. Sonic couldn't see anything past their face but knew it was a boy, but he had some strange feeling about him. Sonic spoke out in a whisper.

"Who are you?" A moment passed over them until something happened. The figure flinched as something rustled in the woods. Sonic whipped his head around to see nothing there, but when he looked back, the mysterious Mobian was gone. Something inside him turned in despair.

As confusion and sadness wavered in the blue hedgehog's chest, a face worth remembering stood among a couple trees, gazing at Sonic from a distance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Night To Remember

* * *

><p>Everyone has a night where their whole life flips. Whether it be a wedding night or a graduation night, a new beginning appears in your life, ending the old and forgotten. Some people will prepare all they got for this joyous occasion of a new leaf turning, but others prefer to go with the flow, ending up where ever the road takes them. A new world full of opportunities can open up in one night.<p>

"Students! Don't forget that the first football game of the season is tonight! Admission is at the field gates! Go Overlords!" A booming and commanding voice blasted all this from the intercom. Some students groaned at the teacher's announcement, but it was obvious that they were interested. Sitting quietly at his desk, Sonic fiddled with his pencil. He was currently lost in thought while a face worth remembering was lost in the woods._  
><em>

Tonight is Sonic's night.

After he lost the mysterious person last night, he got help from other players, and the Tiki Warrior was saved. Shadow and him then spent the rest of the time chilling in the HTW center, but Sonic's mind was reeling on something other than his conversation with the junior hedgehog. He shook his head.

_Who was that person? _No matter how many times he asked himself that question, a blank would form in his head, leaving him empty and unsettled. He obviously didn't know the mystery Mobian, but he felt like he _should _have know them. When the figure disappeared, something inside Sonic ached, causing him great depression and loneliness. He's never felt that way before. The hedgehog teen knew one thing: he had to see them again. _Whoever it was is gone now, but what if we meet again? Are we supposed to meet again? I hope we do. _That last thought surprised Sonic. He was willing to meet such a suspicious character? Either something he ate that morning was affecting him, or the two meeting was actually supposed to happen.

"Sonic? Hello? Earth to Sonic?" The blue Mobian blinked up at a concerned Silver. "You okay? You're acting kind of spacey." Sonic never told anyone what truly happened that night, not even Silver. He shrugged and tried to cover up his odd mood in whatever way.

"I'm cool, Silver. Just...well, to be honest, I'm really anxious." Silver nodded.

"Yeah, I can get that. The game's tonight, so things will get a bit hectic. We also got to watch out for Jasmine's damn pep rally." Sonic couldn't believe he forgot about that. _The pep rally! _Just then, the bell rang, signaling that class ended. Sonic got up and walked with Silver.

"IT WON'T BE THAT BAD, RIGHT?" Silver's eyes rolled over to Sonic. They were currently being shoved past by a group of juniors.

"DUDE, ESPIO ALREADY GAVE ME A SCOOP: A COUPLE COPS HAVE ALREADY BEEN CALLED IN TO WATCH IT." Sonic was shocked. He ducked past an insane hippo trying to pick a fight with a elephant.

"NO WAY. YOU SERIOUS?" Silver barely escaped being squashed by the hippo, who was sent flying by the elephant's kick. A couple other fights soon broke out as the two sophomores scrambled to get away.

"DEFINITELY." Sonic couldn't believe it. He's never heard of cops having to attend a high school pep rally before. _Chaos High must have some rep sheet. _

Chaos did have a sort of undefinable position with the law. While shootings and gang fights were a common thing to behold around the school's campus, cops were generally too scared or too lazy to actually liberate any of them. Chaos students were feared by much of the law enforcement. While they struggled to get to class and avoid being knocked against the wall, Silver explained that Rouge pulled a couple strings and got cops to attend the pep rally _and _the football game. Sonic hustled past a student throwing a beer bottle at someone else and smiled. Rouge was something else.

Knuckles and her did hit it off last night; Sonic was sure of it. Not only did Knuckles lend her his homemade poncho as Sonic saw before, but they did leave early like Jasmine planned. Later that night, Sonic got a text from Knuckles. He thanked Sonic and said that everything went perfectly. Sonic could tell the whole date went well; Knuckles, the hardheaded echidna and quarterback of Chaos High's football team, added hearts and lovestruck emojis in his text to Sonic, causing the blue teen to laugh aloud to himself. As Silver and Sonic fought to get to class, Sonic couldn't help but smile to himself. _I'm glad Knuckles is happy now. __  
><em>

They walked in and sat down at their desks. While Silver took out his stuff, Sonic couldn't help but notice that most of his classmates were quiet. It was strange. No one dared to talk or start a fight. He turned to Silver, who was also quiet but staring at the front of the room.

"What's going on now-" He was cut off by a terrible screech. The noise only grew louder and filled the room, causing all the student to shudder and cover their ears. Sonic finally looked up to see their teacher. He was an impish and deformed man in a powdery purple suit. His dull blue tie was knotted crudely around his neck. Sonic was shocked, for his teacher's appearance only grew stranger. His sickly pink face was shaped almost like a bat's, but a long, white beard shaped his chin, his nose was hooked and small, his ears were huge and flappy and his eyes were a rust red.

This was all bad, but the fact that he had a glove-covered claw for a left hand and horn growing straight from his head only made things worse. He took his claw away from the whiteboard and smiled his razor-like teeth at the students.

"Hello, students," he greeted in a wet, nasally voice. A chill ran down the blue teen's spine. _What in the world... _Every student in the classroom looked either visibly ill or disgusted. One girl with multiple piercings covered her mouth as if she would blow chunks across her desk. The teacher took a couple steps away from the board. "As you may have heard, your former teacher, Mr. Munker, had to take a sudden...leave of absence. I will be taking his place as of today." The way he said it was so suspicious and dark that Sonic wondered deeply and worriedly of what happened to their former teacher. The creature-slash-teacher walked back to the board and scribbled his name on it with his claw-hand.

"My name is Mr. Isis Naugus. That will be Mr. Naugus to you all." He stepped back and smiled again, but no amount of friendliness could hide the craziness in his eyes. "Welcome to Biology."

* * *

><p>"That was the most terrifying experience of my life." Silver looked up at Sonic.<p>

"It wasn't _that _bad." Sonic gave him an irked look.

"Are you kidding me? Silver, you were shaking the entire time in your seat." Silver narrowed his eyes and kept grabbing the soda cans.

"It was cold." The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes, fed up with his friend trying to retain what little pride he had left.

"Whatever." Their first class with Naugus was a complete disaster. Naugus was crude and horrendous, and no one appreciated it. If he stood close to a student or two, they had to openly plug their nose, for his breath was too vile to ignore. Taking notes with his was terrible too. He made several needless comments on parts of the body that were very edible and best served raw in some cultures. More than once, a student had to be excused to go vomit in the bathroom. Sonic and Silver survived and were now buying soda for Espio's gang since it was lunch. Silver stood up and balanced the cans in his arms.

"I'm just saying that it could've been worse." They walked towards the gym, and Sonic couldn't help but snort while popping a can open.

"How? He's probably the worst science teacher I've ever had. How could all of _that _have been worse?" Sonic finished his soda quickly and tossed his can away. Silver shrugged and adjusted the cans in his arms.

"It's Chaos High, remember? It can only get worse, Sonic." Deep down, Sonic knew he was right. They were about to enter the gym when his silver friend noticed a couple teens walking their way. "Why must I jinx myself?" Sonic looked at him and shot a glance down the hallway. Brick and his crew were strolling on up. The black bear's eyes were zeroed in on Sonic. Silver hesitated and stopped walking, but Sonic grabbed his arm and made a move for the gym doors. Brick's voice cut through the air.

"Not so fast, hedgies." Sonic growled to himself and released Silver. When Brick was close enough, his posse of four circled halfway around the two hedgehogs. A sly grin formed on Brick's lips. "It's been a while, huh?" Sonic crossed his arms and gave Brick a firm scowl.

"What do you want, Brick? I don't have time for your shit." Brick smirked while some of his buddies chuckled at Sonic. Silver shrunk back and stayed close to his friend's side, but Sonic stood tall. He wouldn't deal with Brick messing with him again or with Silver. He may be the kind Bark's brother, but he was just like any other common jerk. _Only thing is that Brick doesn't mind committing murder_, Sonic thought bitterly.

"Screw off, hedgie. I'm just here to congratulate you on damn good job." Sonic could sense something was up and didn't buy a word the bear uttered from his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Brick chuckled to himself and jerked a thumb at the gym door.

"Later on, we're gonna have a pep rally, and there's gonna be a game after. A job well done on your part, huh?" Sonic said nothing, so Brick continued. "What I'm saying is that you have a lot of...how should I call it? Spunk, I guess." Sonic was taken back. _Spunk? _

"I'm spunky? Well, thanks, I guess."

"Yeah, you are. Which is why I want to give you fair warning, hedgie." He took a step forward, and before either hedgehogs could react, Brick knocked the soda cans from Silver's hands with his large bear hands. They crashed to the floor, creating loud, metallic clangs, and some had burst open, spilling and spraying their fizzy contents on the floor and on Sonic and Silver's shoes. Brick jerked past them.

"Don't get too cocky," he warned. With that, he and his gang chuckled and left. Sonic clenched and unclenched his hands in anger. Cold soda was seeping in his socks and drenching the lower parts of his jeans. He picked up his right foot, noting how sticky and wet it already felt, and put it right back down. It made an audible squeak. It wasn't a good squeak but a bad squeak. Silver was no better. His boots were soggy, and his pant legs took more damage than his friend's. He looked over at Sonic, who seemed like he was ready to explode.

"You just had to make an enemy out of Brick, didn't you?" Sonic breathed out harshly and closed his eyes. He then bent down to clean up.

"Shut up, Silver." Silver sighed and bent down to help. When Espio came to see what was holding them up, he found both hedgehogs half-soaked in soda, dumping out the cans. The chameleon blinked at them.

"What happened?" Silver shook his head.

"You don't want to know." Sonic swiped up one more can and tossed it away.

"Let's just say that Brick was being a bit of an asshole." Espio surveyed the scene.

"I'm guessing he was being a major asshole. Come on. You guys can use the gym showers to clean up. You better hurry too. Lunch ends in about twenty-five minutes." The friends walked into the gym and went to the locker rooms. When Sonic and Silver were done, Espio had fresh jeans for them. "You can wear your shirts again, and I wiped up your shoes a bit. Silver's will be fine. Sonic's might be okay. By the way, Jasmine and Rouge are outside waiting for you." When they were dressed, they walked back into the gym and were greeted by a pissed-off Jasmine and irritated Rouge.

"What is wrong with Brick? He causes trouble for the stupidest shit." Jaz grumbled. Silver waved her off.

"He has something against Sonic, so you can blame him."

"Shut up, Silver." Sonic was looking down at the ground, but everyone could see how mad he was. His eyes were flaming, and his mouth was set in a straight line. Silver was a little shocked but then looked down at Sonic's shoes. Everyone looked. They weren't as bright red as before and looked worn. The material was obviously ruined, and they looked too damaged upon repair. There was once an unspoken rule once in his old schools, and many other Mobians knew it well outside of his school. It was whispered down the hallways and murmured through out groups of students.

No one messes with Sonic the Hedgehog's shoes.

A sudden look of shock filled Silver's face as he recalled the holy rule. Sonic looked up blankly, but his eyes only revealed how angered he was. He let Brick go before when him and his friends first scuffed up his babies, for he could easily polish them up again, but the damage done this time was too deep for any mere shoe polish. The blue hedgehog crossed his arms.

"Y'know what? I'm done." His friends looked at him.

"You're done with what?" asked Rouge.

"Brick. I'm done with his shit. We're getting him back for this." Jaz, who had taken a some heat from the beat as well, raised her fist in the air.

"Alright! I'm down for that!" Espio held up his hands and looked at the two.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, Sonic. I don't think-" Silver slapped a had over his mouth and shook his head.

"There's no point in trying to reason with him. Trust me." Espio's face twisted in confusion at that. Rouge stepped up and placed a hand on her hip.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Sonic thought silently. Brick wasn't like an other ordinary teenage boy. He enjoyed to hurt people, namely Sonic, and wants nothing more than to laugh at their misery. What could possibly humiliate him? What could make him mad? Something blinked in Sonic's mind, causing him to smile.

"Hey, what about his car?" Rouge gasped.

"You wouldn't." Espio shook his head.

"I agree with Rouge. Bad idea." Sonic held up his hands.

"Listen to me for a second, alright?" They quieted down. "We're not gonna trash his car. I'm not _that _crazy. The police are coming to the pep rally and game, remember?" Rouge instantly knew what he was planning. A devious smirk took up her face.

"We can get his little car impounded. That'll make him mad for sure." Jaz placed her hands in her jacket pockets and smiled.

"Good idea! Brick'll throw a tantrum." Silver looked at his scheming friends and waved his hands.

"Uh, hello?" He had their attention. "Two questions: how are you going to do that, and what will you do when Brick finds out you did it?" Sonic didn't think of this, but Rouge was one step ahead.

"There's a "crime-fighting" system the police are using that's perfect for the job. If you send an anonymous tip on something shady going on, they'll arrest whoever's involved on the spot."

"Isn't that illegal?" Rouge scoffed.

"Please, Silver. If it's Brick, then he definitely has something bad in his car trunk." Jasmine listed of two things on her fingers.

"Rat out on Brick? Check. Scratch up Brick's car? Half-check, unfortunately." Sonic cut in.

"This is probably going to work, but who's going to send out the anonymous tip?" Espio raised his hand. "Espio? Are you sure?"

"Of course. I have a phone that can't be traced in the hideout. Don't ask why, but just know that I'm willing to help." Sonic beamed at him, and Rouge clapped.

"Alright then. We have a plan. Espio will make the call during the pep rally. I'll give you a signal when to do it. Jaz, we need your help too." Jaz blinked at her.

"What can I do?"

"Since you're so eager to slash up Brick's tires," Rouge stated but didn't finish. She bent down and slipped out a sharp nail file from her boot and tossed it to Jaz with a wink. Jaz caught it and slipped it into her coat pocket. A righteous smile floated up her face.

"I'll get working on that during the pep rally." Sonic couldn't help but smile.

"Brick is gonna be so mad." Silver nodded as the bell rang.

"He will. Let's just hope he doesn't know it was us." The rest of the day passed by at a slow rate for Sonic. He couldn't help but shot looks down the hallway and try to see if Brick or his pals were about to confront him. He's never done something so illegal or dangerous before. If anyone did him wrong back at Emerald, Sonic would either tell them off or fight them after school, but Sonic rarely had to go to such measures since everyone liked him and respected him. In Chaos, Sonic wasn't the popular guy he was before; he was one of the misfits, the kids who got what they wanted by doing things their way. He was a square button in a box full of round ones, but he had found the allies he needed, and he was going to change this school.

_For better or for worse._

It was during 8th period when the change took place. Zavok walked in front of the class and eyed the clock intently.

"As you all may know, we will be having our first pep rally of the season soon. They'll be ending this period very early to do so." His eyes glanced over at Sonic and narrowed. Sonic narrowed his back, but Zavok turned away before the teen could say anything. "Any foul behavior or silliness will be rewarded with a detention and four thousand word essay with a two thousand word synopsis. I will not be wasting my time because you wish to goof off and cause trouble. They'll be calling us down soon." At that moment, something struck Sonic. As everyone began talking excitedly about the pep rally, he turned to Silver and talked quietly among the background noise.

"Wait. When he says "us", does that mean the teachers will be monitoring the pep rally with the police?" Silver's eyes widened.

"Not good. Quick. Shoot Rouge a text." Sonic pulled out his phone from his desk and hastily messaged Rouge. She replied, and Silver looked over in question.

"She said everything will work out fine and warned Jaz." Suddenly, the intercom hissed and crackled, causing the class to grow silent.

"All students report to the gym! All students report to the gym!" A voice boomed out, setting everyone in motion. Quickly, everyone got up and hustled for the door. Sonic snatched Silver's arm and sprinted out the room. The hallways were worse than before. Students pushed each other out of the way, knocking down posters and starting loud yelling matches. Sonic and Silver were thrown back against a wall and smothered by swarms of Mobian teens swimming past them. Sonic started to yell.

"WHAT THE HECK-" A sudden thundering filled his ears. He looked down the hallway and saw a large group of Mobian teens running like mad in their direction. Shouts and wails began to fill the hall as Sonic saw something resembling waves of red before him. Silver was the one to grab his arm this time and kicked it into high gear.

"STAMPEDE!" It crashed into the struggling group of students, sending bodies flying and people crying in rage and pain. The two hedgehogs ran down the hallway, narrowly missing the impact. The sound of the impact sent Sonic back in motion. He held on to Silver and lead him to the stairway. Soon, they were outrunning the stampede, but the stairs only proved to be more treacherous. Bodies flew past many floors and off the railing of others. Sonic's heart leaped in his throat when he caught sight of some poor warthog falling from the third floor and all the way down to the first. His muffled squeals could barely be heard.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Silver shouted, looking behind them. The stampede was closing in while they were stuck in a group of scrambling freshmen. Sonic gritted his teeth.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Grabbing Silver's hand, he took ahold of the railing and jumped. Silver screamed as Sonic landed on the railing and proceeded to grind on it. His shoes squeaked alarmingly as the world became a blur around them. Sonic twisted his body in accordance to the rail, and Silver was able to grind carefully behind him while still being propelled by Sonic's speed. Reaching the bottom, the hedgehogs jumped and landed on a open patch of ground. While Silver shakily got up, Sonic waved teasingly at shocked and annoyed students still adventuring down the stairs. He grabbed Silver and dashed to the gym.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Silver was a bit green in the face and fuming. Sonic laughed. He felt alive and free.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" They entered the gym and were surprised by the amount of cops lining the walls. There had to be four police officers at each corner of the gym in standard body armor. More were probably outside the gym and around the school. Sonic only hoped Jasmine wouldn't get caught. They walked to the bleachers and went to the very top, spotting Espio and his gang lounging around by the banner's edge.

"You guys got here early," Silver noted. Espio nodded.

"We had to reserve spots for you guys." Espio looked around and waved at a group of juniors. Soon, Shadow and Mephiles emerged and walked up the bleachers.

"Hey!" Sonic greeted. The junior hedgehogs sat in front of them. Mephiles turned around and replied.

"Hello. Whoa. You look you've been through a lot." Sonic looked down at his somewhat sweaty and rumpled clothing. "Hall Stampede, right?" Sonic nodded.

"How'd you know?" Shadow then turned around and gave him a mild look.

"Because this always happens when all the students are called down for an assembly. It usually happens on the second floor, but it's so annoying."

"I agree." Mephiles added. "It is such an ordeal." They then began to talk to themselves, ignoring Sonic, so he leaned back and saw Brick enter the gym. He was with a bunch of followers and friends, causing trouble and pushing around the weaker teens. Silver nudged Sonic. His eyes were also on Brick.

"There he is. I hope Jaz is in the parking lot now." Espio and some of his friends looked over too.

"Where's the signal, Espio?" An orange iguana hissed. A familiar blue lizard nudged him.

"He'll get it when he gets it. Calm down. Espio knows what's up, right?" Espio nodded and turned to Sonic.

"I told some of my crew the plan. Hope you don't mind." Sonic shook his head.

"No worries. Just make sure you don't stray away from what we planned out."

"What plan?" Sonic jumped and looked down at a suspicious Shadow and Mephiles. He grinned sheepishly.

"Nothing." He didn't even know that they were paying attention to them. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"I'll let you try answering me again, but if you lie again, you'll be running through mud for a whole practice come Tuesday." Sonic's heart dropped. If anyone had seen him practice in mud before, they'd know his fear and unhappiness. Quickly, he explained the prank for Brick as more people filled the bleachers. Mephiles spoke out first.

"Wilde will flip. Are you sure about this?" Shadow cut his eyes at him.

"What are you saying? I think it's about time someone messed with oaf. He's been a nuisance as of recent."

"Shadow, do you know what happens when you poke a bear with a stick?"

"I do, but do _you_ know what happens when you poke a hedgehog with a stick?" Mephiles scoffed and crossed his arms, and Sonic chuckled. It was safe to say that Shadow was backing him up, but Mephiles was unsure about the whole thing. Mephiles gave him one last glance.

"Fine then, but one last thing. When you make the call, tell them to look in Brick's glove compartment." He turned around with the other mysterious hedgehog before Sonic could ask why. Espio and Silver, who had been listening in, gave him confused looks, but Sonic only shrugged in reply.

In that instant, the lights dimmed and voices began to hush. Sonic felt Silver scoot closer to him and reassured him that everything was going to be okay. Silver shook his head as a vigorous beat of music swelled up in the room.

"I don't know, Sonic. A darkened room full of aspiring criminals and murders? Yeah, sure sounds like an okay situation to me." Sonic saw a bunch of girls come out of their locker room. They may have looked like average girls, but the blue teen knew better. _These are girls from Chaos. _Funky hair styles and dye, dark and artistic tattoos, and multiple piercings were all over their bodies and spread out among them. They were all dressed in dark combat pants with trashy hoodies and shirts. One girl's belly button ring glinted in his eye, causing the hedgehog to whistle aloud. Many boys in he crowd were whistling too but much louder and more provocative.

"If those are your idea of criminals and murders, then you must not get out much, Silver." Sonic gave his friend a calm smile. "Trust me. If anything happens, I got you, bro." He smiled at Sonic and finally relaxed.

"We're not brothers yet, doofus." Suddenly, a song blasted through the overhead speakers of the gym. No one could miss that drop and chime. When the singer's croaky yet hip voice said _"Holy shit!"_, Sonic had to shout out.

""Gas Pedal" by Sage the Toad!" It was indeed the very song, and the girls started to dance the dance. Sonic and Silver rose along with a couple other teens and began to dance. Their hips swayed to beat with their arms in the air, mimicking the girls and enjoying the music. The kids of Chaos were thoroughly pleased; a song like this for a pep rally wasn't too shabby. A bunch of freshmen and sophomores yelled in unison and sang some lyrics, and the a number of juniors and seniors bopped their heads to the beat and observed the show.

The girls got down low and moved their hips all over, giving the front row a perfect view of the action. While he danced, Sonic spotted some of the cops dancing along and had to laugh. At Emerald, he would be dancing to some peppy marching band remix or something that was definitely not this, but Sonic wasn't thinking about Emerald. He was thinking about Chaos and not in a totally negative way. He and Silver danced to couple more songs but were stopped when someone tapped on their shoulders. They turned around and faced Jasmine. She was wearing her royal purple jersey with her black football pants. She was in full uniform with pads and all, and her helmet was tucked under her arm. Her number was "13", and correspondent to the unluckiness she was going to bring to other teams, she flashed a secret smile.

"THE DEED IS DONE. JUST WAIT FOR ROUGE NOW. I'LL BE DOWN BELOW GETTING READY FOR THE FOOTBALL PLAYERS' ENTRANCE!" Sonic gave her a thumbs up, and she made her way out of the bleachers, giving a smile to Mephiles and Shadow, who were barely fazed by the loud music, and left. Sonic turned to Espio, and the chameleon and him looked out in the sea of students. Rouge was no where to be found, but they stopped after the makeshift cheerleaders did one last show. The lights brightened up a bit as the white bat finally made her appearance. She was in baby-doll dress that was a glimmering silver and wore silver, pink-hearted heels. She flashed the crowd a fanged smile and took out a microphone.

"Hello, Chaos High!" A cheer boomed through the room, and Sonic, Silver and Espio exchanged looks. When was she going to give the signal? "I hope you've been having a fabulous time! As you know, this is going to be the first game of the season, so I hope you guys are ready to kick some prissy behind. We have one of the best teams here and can't wait to show them off. Who's with me?" Another thundering shout rose through the crowd. Rouge lifted up her right hand and closed in into a fist.

It was the signal.

Sonic turned his head, but Espio had disappeared. The banner behind them wavered on slightly, but no one else seemed to notice. Espio's gang started to exchange quick, inconspicuous looks to each other. As Rouge continued talking, Sonic and the blue lizard shared a look and nodded in agreement. The plan was in action. Rouge smiled once more, having caught Espio's talented disappearance, and finished her speech.

"Let's give it up to our Chaos High Overlord Football Team!" A blast of players shot out of the doorways, and the everyone in the bleachers rose in cheers. The football players roared and pumped their fists in the air, egging the students on some more. Knuckles lead the players and roared out an almighty battle cry, causing the others to join. Jasmine ran past the bleachers with some other players and waved her arms in the air. Her ponytail waved wildly as she pumped the crowd up. The adrenaline was infectious. Soon, Shadow and Mephiles too were standing and clapping. Bark and other players danced and pumped their fists up and down. Sonic and Silver yelled their heads off. Rouge smiled while giving Knuckles the microphone but stayed close by his side as he spoke.

"WHAT'S UP, CHAOS HIGH!?" Everyone went wild, hollering and shouting. The cops took a couple careful steps back as the teens went at it. Knuckles waited for them to quiet down before continuing. "Good to hear you guys have some spirit! Man, this is awesome! So, as you've heard, we have a game tonight. What you _haven't _heard is that it will be against an old rival of yours. I'm talking about Rhinord High." Knuckles stepped back casually as a bunch of people jeered and hissed. Rouge herself flicked her thumb down at the mention of the name. Sonic heard Mephiles hum thoughtfully but not negatively.

"This is going to be a disaster. After all the trouble they gave us with that underwear-affair earlier, does he really think they'll get away unscathed?" Shadow shook his head.

"No. Rhinord better prepare. Our school is going to give them a hard time tonight." Sonic knew what they were referring to and wondered if it would be okay. Even though Rouge was the one that was involved with the underwear-affair, Silver told him how Rhinord had given Chaos a hard time since the beginning by getting their posts and videos online deleted about the event. Knuckles waved his hand.

"Look, we have to play them, but, honestly, I don't like them that much either. They're kind of vain and overzealous. Am I right?" He raised his hand, and a round of hoots erupted through the gym. "Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, what better way to put those guys in place than crush them in football? Trust me, when we beat them, they'll act like the kittens they really are." Students laughed cruelly and seemed to like Knuckle's appeal. _Knuckles sure does know how to talk to Chaos students now_, Sonic admitted quietly. As Knuckles continued to appease to the student body, Sonic caught sight of a certain elephant moving. For his large size, he was stealthily moving through the bleachers of standing students. The cops didn't see him, and the teachers were too busy paying attention to Knuckles. Sonic poked Silver and gestured to the elephant.

"That's one of Brick's guys," Silver confirmed. Sonic nodded and eyed the elephant.

"I know, and I'll be right back." Before Silver could say anything else, Sonic moved down a couple bleachers, ducking away from sight. He spotted what looked like a trash bag of something in the elephant's hand and knew he was up to no good. _Whatever he has in there is bad for sure. Is he planning on throwing it at Knuckles?_ Quietly, he slipped near a couple juniors and behind the elephant. He peeked to see that Brick and his crew hadn't spotted him and decided to risk it. As quick as he could, Sonic kicked at the back of the elephant's knee. The Mobian teen grunted and fell. He tumbled down the bleachers, earning a couple shouts from annoyed students and fell to the gym floor with a wet smack. A disgusted moan and laughs filled the students below as Sonic nimbly scrambled back to his seat. He checked to see if was caught, but no one was looking at him. They were too busy looking at the elephant.

He was covered in a rotten, white substance that dripped sluggishly from his trunk. Sonic heard someone shout "bird shit" and knew he did well. Silver gave Sonic a quick smile while a couple teachers and two officers approached the teen. He caught Brick fuming and searching the crowd to see who had tripped his guy. When his gaze landed on Sonic and Silver, they were merely looking down in disgust and confusion, playing innocent in his eyes. Knuckles shook his head, knowing Sonic saved him.

"Well, that's a shame, I guess. Now, where was I-" The gym door slammed open and a couple officers came in, silencing Knuckles. They ran up to the bleachers in slight fear but ran anyways. The students pulled back as the officers approached Brick and aimed their weapons at him.

"Brick Wilde, you have the right to remain silent!" Brick was appalled, and gasps filled the room. Students pointed and whipped out their phones for videos. The teachers were confused. Sonic covered his mouth but smiled a secret smile. Brick's crew stepped back as Brick was handcuffed and taken away. Knuckles looked at Bark, who shrugged lazily. Surprisingly, it didn't faze him that his own brother was getting arrested. Brick was lead down and out of the gym with officers all around him. Knuckles stared at his back for a moment before looking back at the gym full of surprised students.

"I'm not going to lie to you guys." He paused and smiled a bit. "This school is pretty freaking sweet."

* * *

><p>Sonic looked up at the score and back at the field. Without a doubt, Chaos High was going to win this game. They were 52-22, and it was already the fourth quarter. All the players were working hard, but Chaos was working harder than Rhinord ever could. Knuckles was as amazing in Chaos as he was in Emerald in Sonic's opinion. As QB, his throwing arm was well-trained, and his calls were always gaining a couple yards or touchdown for their team. Jasmine was a great wide receiver. Although she was a girl, she ran fast and could take hits if the came her way. She had scored four of the touchdowns so far and carried the ball multiple yards. Bark worked hard too. He lead the defensive team well and tackled the Rhinord QB more than once. Everything was going smoothly. Silver called out to Sonic.<p>

"Timeout's been called from Rhinord! Let's go see the guys!" Silver was already heading down, and Sonic jumped up.

"I'm coming!" He stepped out of his seat and jogged down the bleachers. A great abundance of Chaos High students came to see the game. To Sonic's surprise, a couple groups wore purple spirit wear. Two guys wearing purple shirts with leather jackets walked up past him with popcorn and soda.

"We're freaking dominating Rhinord! They won't be able to catch up," one surveyed. His friend agreed.

"Yeah! Chumps can't win now. Plus, this is kind of fun to watch." Sonic internally shouted in joy. While football wasn't the best of all sports to some people, it entertained the moody population of students from Chaos. Winning, of course, made them even more excited. The blue hedgehog adjusted his black denim jacket, so it covered up his violet shirt some more and walked down. He walked over to his team's bench and saw Silver handing Knuckles a water bottle. The silver hedgehog beamed at him.

"You're doing great out there! Keep it up!" Knuckles laughed tiredly and drank some water. He sighed and smiled.

"I forgot how tiring this was. I guess being off Emerald's team made me get out of shape." Jasmine came up and slapped his back.

"Don't sweat it! We're almost there." Rouge came up too with a wolf player and Bark while Sonic slid next to Knuckles. They bumped fists as Rouge began to talk.

"Emerald has to be run by a bunch of morons to let you go. Anyway, I'm glad your here with us." Knuckles and her shared a smile while the wolf and Bark got water from Silver. Sonic agreed.

"Yeah, I am too. Isn't being here way better than being showered in bird poop or being arrested?" Everyone laughed and agreed.

"So much better than that!" Brick was taken away during the pep rally and was currently at the police station. Sonic wasn't sure what they found in his glove compartment, but when the went outside, there was an armored van waiting for him. _It must have been really bad. _Brick's truck was a bit of a disaster. One of the tires was slashed up, and a large scratch was on the hood, taking off some paint with it. Jasmine admitted she slashed the one tire but didn't know where the mark on the hood came from. Silver swore to him that he could smell Brick's anger all the way from the van he sat in, and Espio confirmed that the black bear would be back in a week's time. "He's only getting detention from the school too," said the chameleon. Sonic knew it was basically minor in the aftershock, but the whole thing had a huge and satisfying impact. It actually had more of an impact than he or his friends originally intended. The wolf Mobian shook his head in amusement.

"As cool as all that was, who ratted out on Brick? I mean, come on. There must've been someone." Sonic and the others swore not to tell a soul about it. Espio's gang, Knuckles and Bark were the only others who knew. Said polar bear placed a hand on the wolf's shoulder and shook his head. "Bark, dude, your brother was arrested. You're not even mildly interested in who made it happen?" Bark actually thought of this and shook his head. He now knew it was Sonic's plan but didn't really care. Sonic, however, swore he saw Bark's eyes laugh at Brick when he was taken away. _Glad he's happy too. _

"If Bark wants to cry about it, he can always use my shoulder," Rouge stepped in and grinned. The others laughed while Knuckles gave Rouge a secret look to which she returned with a smile. The timeout soon ended and Sonic and Silver were going back to their seats when Sonic saw him.

He stood at the other end of the bleachers, behind the fence. Sound muted in his ears, and the blue hedgehog stopped to look at him. His clothes were more tattered and grimy than before. He still wore no shoes, only socks.

A face worth remembering locked his gaze with Sonic's.

Sonic's heart twisted in a incomprehensible pain, and his whole body seemed to go numb. He clutched his heart with one hand and tried to breathe but failed. The other teen seemed to be experiencing the same problem as he clutched his chest with two hands. Somewhere in the background, the game was starting, but it all sounded watered out and warped to them. A strange connection was awakening in the back of his mind, causing his body to feel strange. Sonic took one step forward, but the other took a step back.

_Don't go. Please. _

"Sonic?" The blue teen jumped and looked up at Silver, who was staring down at him in confusion. "The game is starting. Are you alright?" Sonic whipped his head back to see the other teen observing them and stepping back. Then, he turned and ran away.

Sonic ran too.

He dashed along the bleachers and through the gate exit, ignoring Silver's calls for him. He raced out in the open to see the figure running to the woods. Sonic took pursuit. With his incredible speed, he darted through the woods, leaving everything else behind him. The sound of blood rushing and feet pounding waged a war in his ears. The figure was just as fast as him. _How is this possible? _Sonic had to stop thinking; he had to start running. He began to pick up the pace, hurtling over tree roots and shooting past bushes. The forest was dark, but he could still see and hear him running ahead. His breath sounded like it was coming up short, but Sonic's wasn't tired at all.

They kept running. Sonic soon grew to worry, for he had no idea how far into the back woods he was. He clenched his teeth and called out through the darkness.

"Stop! Stop running!" His words seemed to bounce off nothing but the murkiness of the night. He almost wanted to cry. "Please!" That word must of penetrated through him because the hooded teen faltered in his strides and tumbled. He stumbled and fell harshly, skidding to a abrupt stop by an oversized tree. He cried out in pain. Sonic quickly halted and gasped. He scampered over to the prone teen and knelt by him. Now that he was closer than before, Sonic could hear him wheeze in and out dangerously. The blue teen held the other's arms and quickly helped him up.

"It's okay. It's okay. I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Sonic whispered to him. He only got a groan in response and helped him sit up straight. They sat there together for a moment, breathing in and out. Something inside the blue hedgehog calmed down as they sat there. He looked at the other teen's hooded head with determination.

"Who are you?" Moments passed. The other said nothing. Slowly, he turned his head to Sonic's, causing the other to hold back his breath. The teen pulled back his hood, and the moon finally revealed itself through the woods.

His fur was a daunting, Paris green. He had six, long spikes settling in the nest of his hood. His mouth was surrounded by a smooth patch of tan fur with a nubby, black nose and large eyes. His eyes. His eye whites were huge, but his irises were a celeste blue. Sonic held his gaze. It was all too familiar. The nose, the six spikes, the blue and green color scheme were all too familiar. The green hedgehog opened his mouth and spoke out in a familiar, raspy voice.

"I am..." He stopped, and Sonic didn't blame him. They sat there, holding each other's gazes. A voice boomed out over the woods, coming from a loudspeaker at the game.

"Touchdown Jasmine Hazard! Touchdown Chaos High! That's it folks! Chaos has won the game! This is truly a night to remember!"

It really was a night to remember for Sonic, for a face worth remembering happened to be his brother's.

**A/N: **It suddenly occurred to me that writing a lot doesn't mean I'm posting anything. Sorry for that. I'll start uploading the chapters I was working on this whole time. :D Let me know if I should upload every one or two weeks. I need a schedule to try work with. Also, for the characters that don't have names in my story yet, i.e. the blue lizard friend of Espio's, can you guys give me some names, please? Or, if they're a character you want to submit in for story plot, tell me, please? I'm not too good with names and would appreciate the help, and since I already have many chapters done in advance, it could be a while until your character pops up. Okay? Okay! Thanks so much! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Family Secrets

* * *

><p>Every family has a couple things that they wish would remain buried in the past. It could be something embarrassing, like a bride vomiting on her wedding dress during her bridal shower, or it could be saddening, like a child's dog being run over by their own older sibling. It could also be scandalous, like knowing one of your parents has been harboring another family of their own away from you. Every family has a couple of skeletons in the closet, and some don't have the guts or will to own up to them.<p>

He sat there in silence. After a while, he willed himself to look up and across the coffee table. They still sat there too. His mother had her hands in her lap and tears in her eyes. She rolled her lips in her mouth and back out. His father had his head in his hands and didn't appear to be responsive at the moment. Tiredness was practically rolling off him in waves. He looked to his right, and he finally saw him: his brother. He too was looking at the ground, and he too willed himself to look at their parents and then at Sonic. They stared at each other for only a moment and looked right back down.

How many secrets does Sonic's family hold?

The game ended without Sonic to bear witness. He was too busy sitting in silence with a face much like his own. When Silver found them, he was too shocked to speak at first, but the other hedgehogs couldn't utter any words either. Silver took them home, and at first, Sonic thought his brother would run off again, but the poor teen didn't put up a fight and walked sluggishly behind them. When they came home, Silver went upstairs to give the Maurice family some time alone. That time was happening right then and there.

_I can't take this anymore... _Sonic was tired. He was so tired. It was tiring and frustrating to keep quiet with all these mysteries and questions arising in his own home. He always thought his parents were open to him, and even when they weren't, he always thought he knew them. They never seemed to lie to him as far as he knew, and the way the treated him and cared for him begged for no reason to suspect something amiss or doubt them. He wondered how all of this could be. It didn't make any sense.

Nothing made sense. He still never knew why they had to move out of their old home. He never knew why he had to change schools. He never knew why his parents were so upset in their old living room that fateful day. He never knew why his mother was so worn out and ill that one time. He never knew why his father avoided all his questions by the staircase. Sonic didn't have the answers to any of those matters, and he just didn't know why. He was kept in the dark, away from the truth, and that is what has been causing him the most pain. Not the betrayals, lies, yelling, or fights. The hiding has hurt him, for what was there to hide? Why hide something and hurt him like this?

Sonic looked up at the being he was to acknowledge as a brother. _No more hiding. I'm just so sick of it. _He breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding back and picked his head up.

"How old are you?" His voice cracked, but that didn't stop him. Bernie looked up in surprise that her son spoke. Jules slowly picked up his head and looked at Sonic too along with his brother. The teen blinked slowly and replied in an equally cracked and raspy voice.

"16," was his reply. Something bounced in Sonic.

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"_I'm _16." His brother looked at him then at their parents. Sonic looked at them too. Bernie's tears flowed freely as she covered her mouth with her hands. Jules sighed out through his nose and took in both his sons.

"You two are twins." Somehow, that didn't surprise Sonic. They looked too much alike. They were the same height, and they had the same face. Sonic nodded slowly and rolled his lips in his mouth and back out, a nervous gesture he inherited from his mother.

"That makes sense." He turned back to his brother. "Do you have name?" His twin looked somewhat annoyed by the question and Sonic's unfeelingness.

"Everyone has a name, moron."

"Well, what's your's, jerk?" His eyes perked up, and Sonic saw something like curiosity flash through them.

"I'm Scourge."

"I'm Sonic." He quickly asked Sonic a question.

"Do you like to run?" This question caught Sonic off-guard. His twin brother, Scourge, seemed to be interested in him now. He shot his parents a look, but they were examining the twins confrontation. Sonic looked back at him and nodded.

"I love running. It's my life. Do you?"

"Of course. It makes me feel alive and free." That feeling was mirrored in Sonic's heart too. Running made him feel free and alive; it made him do amazing things and took up a large part of his body and mind. Sonic looked at his twin anew.

"You ran really fast without shoes. Did you lose them or something?" Scourge shook his head, causing his green spikes to flutter a bit.

"Nah, I ditched them when they ripped. Usually I wear red shoes, but people bugged me for wearing them, so I had a pair of boots. Too tacky, I guess." Sonic shook his head, causing his blue spikes to flutter a bit too.

"No, they're not. Look, I got some right here." He picked up his shoes and showed his brother. Scourge's eyes widened and he took them from Sonic. "I've worn red shoes since I was little. No one's ever picked on me about them." Scourge whistled to himself, impressed.

"Wow. I didn't think we'd like the same color shoes."

"We also like running," Sonic added. They stayed there like that for a while. Scourge examining Sonic's shoes, and Sonic watching him. Somehow Sonic felt at ease. Their conversation had gone from rocky to smooth in a matter of seconds. _I didn't even need to turn up the charm for him... _Sonic watched Scourge squint at his shoes and frowned. "You okay?" The green hedgehog looked up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not used to seeing without my glasses." Sonic blinked in confusion.

"You have eye problems?" Scourge put the shoes down and replied.

"My eyes are super sensitive to light, so I usually wear these prescription glasses that are tinted. I broke them while I was running from-" Scourge stopped talking and looked at Jules. Sonic saw that his dad was upset but not completely mad. Jules looked at his other son.

"Scourge, why did you run? I was looking for you for days along with your aunt and uncle." Scourge looked down and sighed through his nose, a frustrated gesture he inherited from his father.

"I was just confused, alright? I was upset, so I wanted to clear my head."

"By being missing for almost three days? _That's _clearing your head?" He sounded tired and confused. Scourge shrugged despite himself.

"Yeah, kind of. I've could've done worse, trust me." For some reason, Sonic laughed a little at that, causing everyone to look at him.

"I'm sorry, but that is such a thing that I would say. Don't even deny it." Bernie smiled a little at him, and he found himself smiling back somewhat. She cleared her throat and looked at the two.

"You two probably have a lot of questions, and we are going to answer them right now." Jules nodded and sat up straighter.

"Yes, we are." Gathering his sons' attention, he began.

"A while back ago, your mother was pregnant. We didn't know we were having twins at first, but we were really happy. We moved into a nice neighborhood and built a nursery for our unborn child, hoping to give him or her a good life. It was every parent's wish." Bernie cut in.

"I knew I was going to have a son, but I didn't know I was going have two. I was having stomach problems, so we went to the doctor's. I remember everything like it was just yesterday..."

* * *

><p>A young Mobian hedgehog rushed his wife into the room. The wheels on her wheelchair skidded across the floor.<p>

"Doctor! Doctor! Help!" He shouted out, worried for his love. He wore a short-sleeved red shirt and blue jeans. His blue fur was vibrant, and he had a brown fringe of hair just above her youthful brown eyes. He placed his wife on the bed and looked around worried. "Hey! Where are ya!?" His wife took his hand and squeezed it.

"Jules, calm down already." She was dressed in a yellow polka-dotted dress. Her pretty, lavender fur was sweating slightly, and she looked up through her blonde fringe with icy blue eyes.. She smiled lovingly at him. "I'm fine, and the baby is too." Jules looked down at her midriff, which had ballooned to an incredible size. He sighed.

"Bernie, sweetie, I can't calm down. I keep thinking that something's going to go wrong with you or the baby." Bernie laughed.

"You are such a worrywart!"

"You are too!"

"I love you so much!" She sighed and smiled again. "Our baby is going to love you too." Jules stared down at her belly and placed his hand on it. A smile overtook him despite his previous worries. They had tried so hard to have a child, and their dream was about to come true. Suddenly, a Mobian horse entered the room. Jules jumped up.

"Doctor!" The horse adjusted her blue scrubs and walked up.

"Why, hello there, Mr. Maurice. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Bernie has been having some stomach pains. They've been happening all week." The doctor frowned and approached Bernie. She placed a hand on her stomach and felt the perimeter of the womb.

"I don't know what would cause that. Could she be sleeping wrong?" Jules shook her head.

"We always make sure she's in a good position, so the baby wouldn't be hurt." Bernie nodded, growing slightly worried as well. The two young hedgehogs had taken many precautions in order to have their baby right. Something as simple as a bad sleeping position would never happen under their watchful eyes. Suddenly, the doctor pulled up her dress, embarrassing Jules slightly. Both women gave him a look.

"What? Haven't seen your wife naked in a while, I presume?" Jules narrowed his eyes, causing both of the women to laugh. "Don't worry, she won't be like this long. I'll just take an ultrasound." After pulling a blanket over Bernie's lower region, the doctor started to prepare herself. She washed her hands and pulled on some gloves. Grabbing a blue tube, the horse squeezed some of the cold gel on Bernie's stomach. The female hedgehog shivered, and her husband took her hand in his. While the doctor prepped the machine, Jules looked at his wife's stomach.

Their future was in that belly, and he didn't want it to be ruined. It couldn't be.

When the machine was turned on, the horse placed the transducer against the female hedgehog's large bump. The monitor began to show a strange array of images that the two hedgehogs couldn't make out. The doctor knew what they were and gasped at the two identical masses in the picture.

"Oh, my." She looked at the couple and beamed. "You're having twins. Identical twins, I believe. Look, they must have been sharing the same egg." They were stunned. Bernie gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, Jules." Tears were in her eyes. Her husband chuckled and kissed her on he head.

"I guess we're okay then." They were happy until the doctor gasped again. A look of horror crossed her face. The atmosphere in the room immediately turned dark. "What is it? What's wrong?" The doctor jumped up and pressed a red button, sounding an alarm.

"What's going on-" Two Mobian men in scrubs came through the door and pushed past Jules. They unhooked Bernie's bed and began to wheel her away, but Jules jumped up.

"Hey! What are you doing with my wife!?" He shouted. The doctor held him back and ordered the men to take her to the operating room. "Hey!"

"Jules!" Bernie cried. She was scared and confused.

"Bernadette!" He pushed the horse off him and pointed an accusing finger at her. "What's going on? What did you do to my wife and children!?" The horse gave him a steely look.

"Mr. Maurice, if you do not cooperate, you may lose one of your children." Jules froze in terror.

"W-What?" he stammered. She sighed and shook her head.

"One of the twins seems to be in trouble. I don't know how, but part of Bernie's womb is severely deteriorated. That baby is in that part of her womb and is in immediate danger. The other twin is fine, but he's holding on to his brother's hand. He's angled more towards the womb's edge and was kicking and pushing violently, causing the pain Bernie felt." She paused to collect her thoughts. "He might've sensed his brother's distress and was trying to break free from the womb but ended up warning you instead. I just hope it isn't too late." Jules couldn't believe his ears. Of all things to happen, this might have been the worse.

At that moment, a shrill scream filled the room, and he dashed in time to help his wife deliver their kids.

When it was all over, they looked at their children in the incubator they were put in. One was blue. One was green. It was normal for one to be blue, for his father was blue too. It was odd for one to be green, but the doctor explained that that was the sick child, the severely injured one. He was the one close to dying. His brother was healthy and going to live. The green one was hooked up to a breathing machine and IV drip; his little muzzle was covering in a translucent, blue mask. The blue one was only hooked up to heart monitor; his right arm was encased in a white wrap and wire.

What broke their hearts was how they refused to let go of each other's hand.

They were a rare set of twins called "mono mono" identical twins. This means they shared the amniotic sac and placenta in their mother's womb. They were a very rare species of twins. The blue baby threw a huge fit when the doctors tried to separate him and his brother. The green baby whined very little for his brother, being too weak to do more. In the end, they were placed in the incubator together despite the need to monitor the sick one's health. Being so close, they were relaxed, and their parents could study them closely. Their spikes, which were still under some of their bodies' protective skin, were stubby and short but coming out slowly, and their bodies were covered in a thin, soft fur that showed their coloring very little. They often wiggled and moved their legs, but being blind from birth, their eyes were closed. The blue baby cooed loud and strong and pulled on his brother's hand. The green baby cooed soft and weak and returned the gentle tug.

They seemed so happy together, ignoring the world and thinking of each other.

"They're so beautiful," whispered a weak Bernie. She slipped her hand in the incubator and touched her sons' heads. They moved at the touch of her skin, surprised by another presence beside themselves in the room. Their ears weakly tried to find the voice of their mother. Jules nodded. He placed his hand in the incubator too.

"I know." Jules looked down at his sons and thought hard. "What will we name them?" Bernie touched the blue one's small nose, making him squirm a little.

"This will be Sonic." Her husband laughed.

"What a majestic name." She smiled and rubbed Sonic's cheek. Sonic yawned and showed off his toothless gums.

"What about the other?" Jules thought for a moment and touched the green one's head, causing him to cry out. He must of been scared. Sonic cried out too and squeezed his brother's hand. Jules stroked the green hedgehog baby until he calmed down. When he did, Sonic did too.

"Scourge." Bernie gave her husband an angry look. "What?"

"Be serious. That's a terrible name." Jules shook his head.

"It suits him. Can't you tell he's gonna be a little punk one day?" He smiled at Scourge, and Bernie softened. Scourge whimpered and wiggled into his father's touch.

"Hopefully he will." They sat there, listening to their children mumbling and squeaking out unformed words.

Honestly, they were scared. The doctor told them that Scourge's survival was at an all time low. It would be a miracle if he was going to survive until his first birthday at the rate he was at. They knew it was futile to think their baby would live, but the way he struggled to breathe and tugged his brother's hand proved that he _wanted _to live. They wanted him to live too. Sonic and Scourge softly squirmed in their incubator while their parents gazed at them.

"What are we going to do?" Bernie asked. She looked so tired and stressed from the birth. Dry sweat made her fur matted, and tears filled her already red eyes. Jules looked just as bad as his wife. Lines of worrying began to wreck havoc on his youthful face, and his body was ready to give out any moment to the stress of thinking. He clutched his green son's hand.

"We don't have enough money to pay for the treatment he needs. Our bank accounts only have so much, and there was some cutbacks at work recently. I doubt my brother will be able to help either. Without the treatment, Scourge won't be able to live." Bernadette's face twisted in agony. Losing one of her first babies was too much for her.

"There has to be some other way," she cried softly and squeezed her blue son's hand. Jules let out a regretful breath. There was one way. He gave Bernie a look, and she instantly soured. "No. I am not."

"But, Ber-"

"No! I will not!" she all but yelled at her husband. Jules flinched, and the twins began to wail. Their mother was angry, and that scared them. They quickly began to stroke them quiet, but Jules could still sense his wife's anger. "We are not going to resort to that."

"Bernie. Please listen. I'm begging you." He used his free hand to hold up her face. Defeat was visible in his eyes. "Elizabeth is our only chance." Bernie flinched at the mention of her sister's name.

"Stop. Please."

"Think about it, Bernie. She has the money, and she might be willing."

"She's also cruel, manipulative, a spoiled brat and terrible sister." Her eyes were cold as she spat out the harsh words. "Anything else?"

"She has the money, and that's all we need. I'm going to call her." To her surprise, Jules stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Why? Why her? She has nothing to do with me or us or them! Why do you even insist-" Jules twirled around and glared at his wife.

"Because I want to see my child live, Bernadette! Is that so wrong!?" Bernie froze and stared at her enraged love. He's never yelled at her before, and she grew scared. Sonic and Scourge grew silent but didn't cry. He brought a hand to his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I really am. I just feel like your bad relationship with your sister is stupid. Chuck and I are best friends. I just don't understand why you hate your sister. So what if she's mean? I get it, but she's still family. Bernie. Please. This is for our baby." Bernie was crying and shaking. She realized how selfish she was being and wanted to smack herself. It was her child's life on the line. She had to do what was right.

She wobbled to her feet, and Jules jumped back to her side to help her up. He gave her a confused look, but she merely readjusted her hospital gown and looked up at him. She placed a kiss on his muzzle, barely missing his mouth, and walked towards the door.

"Stay with the kids. I'll call her."

* * *

><p>"So, Scourge has been staying with Aunt Liz this whole time?" Sonic was beyond shocked. His Aunt Elizabeth was his mother's sister, whom she loathed to no end. Sonic knew this from an early age. She married a very rich Mobian man and lived a lavish lifestyle. His mother always wore sour looks when they talked on the phone, and she frequently got into arguments with her sister when she came to events, like Sonic's birthday parties. Sonic never really hated his aunt but couldn't ever feel comfortable in her presence because of his Bernie's relationship with her. He's been to her house only a few times, but it still didn't make sense.<p>

How would he have _not _have seen his twin brother?

Jules sensed his son's confusion and cleared his throat.

"Liz paid for so much. The treatment and further ones for Scourge. She even enrolled him into this boarding school a couple miles from here. Then, there were...complications..." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. Bernie clenched her fists in her lap. Her eyes were dark and ashamed.

"Scourge ended up staying with Liz and her husband. That's what happened." Something in her voice meant to put an end to the conversation, and somehow, her sons understood. Sonic and Scourge still looked at their parents. _Complications? I wonder what they're talking about. _Before he could ask of anything else, Scourge spoke up.

"Am I staying with you now?" The million-dollar question. Sonic looked at his parents, who looked at each other. Jules then turned his head to Scourge and crossed his arms.

"Ever since we moved out here, your mother and I have been meaning to come in contact with you. We wanted to know if you wanted to live with us." The green hedgehog's eyes widened at that.

"You want me...to move in with you?" Something flashed across his face before becoming blank again. Sonic took a stab at his feelings.

"You don't want to stay here." His brother looked at him.

"Why do you say that?"

"If you wanted to stay here, wouldn't you have just revealed yourself to me earlier?" Scourge flinched while their parents furrowed their eye ridges. Sonic quickly explained how he and Scourge meet before and how Scourge had a habit for running away from him. Scourge sat in silence while everyone looked at him.

"Sweetie?" He looked up into his mother's eyes. They were the same blue as his own. "Why did you do that?" The green hedgehog looked down again before mumbling a reply.

"I was..." He stopped talking and started to play with his foot. Sonic often did that too when he was on edge. The blue hedgehog cocked his head at his brother.

"Y'know, I get it if you were scared or something." He didn't say anything, so his brother continued. "I mean, who wouldn't? You wake up one day and realize you have a twin brother. A twin brother you never knew. A twin brother that was living with your real parents. I would be pretty confused too." Sonic stopped talking and realized his mom was crying again. Deciding this whole talk has gone on long enough, he kicked Scourge's foot.

"What?" The green teen looked up at his sibling.

"Wanna stay with us now?" It was blunt but honest. Sonic wanted no more hiding; Sonic wanted a little normalcy. Scourge saw right through him and shrugged. His face contorted to that of a lazy teen's.

"Sure. Why not?" It was also blunt but honest. He liked that. Sonic smiled.

"Cool! Looks like I got another brother now." Scourge frowned.

"Another?" Sonic pointed at the staircase.

"Silver's a friend of mine. He's not doing so good family-wise, so we're taking him in." Scourge nodded. "Wanna meet him?" His brother looked at his parents, so Sonic did too. Bernie and Jules wore looks of astonishment. They knew Sonic was a casual and easy-going teen at times, but they were still shocked. If only they knew how much Sonic had been going through at school. Scourge spoke to them.

"So, can I stay and meet Silver?" Bernie jumped from her seat and nodded viciously.

"Yes! Yes, of course! Stay as long as you want!" She smiled so fondly at her sons. Sonic got up and hugged his mom. He knew they were far from done with the situation but just wanted to hug his parents. Jules got up and looked down on Scourge.

"You promise to behave?" Scourge got up slowly and stretched. He looked straight in his dad's eyes and gave him toothy grin. His eyes gleamed in something resembling mischief and playfulness.

"I'll try." Sonic could practically smell the trouble coming off him but smiled when his dad chuckled. Jules looked warmly at his son.

"I knew you were going to be little punk one day." He gave his son a brief hug. Bernie soon engulfed him in a squeeze of her own and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sure Silver's been waiting long enough. You two should head on up. Scourge can stay in Sonic's room until we fix his." The teens agreed and went up the stairs. Sonic lead his brother to his room, and when he opened the door, they found Silver on the bed on Sonic's phone. The blue hedgehog ran at him.

"Hey! Paws off!" He snatched the phone and saw that Silver was texting Jasmine. "Man, we should get you your own phone if this how it's gonna be." Silver made thoughtful noise and got up from the bed. Scourge and him instantly locked eyes, and while Sonic was putting his phone away, the two didn't say a word to each other. The blue hedgehog looked up and frowned at Silver, who frowned back.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Sonic merely stood there. _He has GOT to be kidding me... _The blue teen mentally smacked himself in the forehead and gestured to Scourge.

"Scourge, this is Silver, my best friend and soon to be stepbrother." He did the same to Silver. "Silver, this is Scourge, my twin brother and your soon to be stepbrother." He clapped his hands. "Any questions?" Silver, who looked more annoyed than confused raised his hand.

"Yeah, I got one. Why are you such moron sometimes?" Scourge chuckled, revealing a wicked set of primitive teeth.

"I agree with Glimmer over there." Silver narrowed his eyes.

"Silver. My name is Silver." Scourge shrugged and strolled over to Sonic's bed, plopping himself down on it.

"Same thing." Silver gave Sonic an agitated look while the blue teen just shrugged. His twin brother happened to have a mean side. What could he do? Scourge yawned and spread himself out on the bed. "What's up with you guys? You're acting kind of off." Sonic looked down at his brother.

"Well, you sure are comfortable for a runaway." Scourge's eyes barely narrowed at the tone Sonic gave him.

"You act like I'm not supposed to be here." Something in his voice caused Sonic to panic. He didn't know why; he just did. Quickly, he tried to reassure his brother.

"No, it's not like that. It's just that it's weird is all, y'know? You coming here is fine. The whole situation is just so-" The soft sound of someone snoring caught his ears. Sonic looked closely at the horizontal figure in front of him. Scourge was fast asleep. His breathing was even but shallow, and his eyes finally softened to a more natural look. Instead of being the always agitated Scourge, he looked like a sleeping version of Sonic. _He looks so much like me... _Sonic looked at Silver, who was watching Scourge the whole time.

"He seemed really tired, Sonic. Maybe it's time we hit the hay too." Sonic couldn't deny it. The whole night was probably taking its toll on Scourge. The least he deserved was some sleep. The other hedgehogs prepared a place on the floor for them to sleep, and while Silver went for the pillows, Sonic crept towards his brother. His breathing was really shallow and quiet. If someone didn't assume better, they would think he was dead, for his chest barely moved, signaling him breathing in and out, and he didn't dare stir in his sleep. Sonic began to think back to the time he was chasing his twin the woods. He heard him wheezing as they ran and saw firsthand on what one fall could do to him. Despite being fast and talking strong, Scourge was extremely fragile and ill, and that fact broke Sonic's heart a little.

_I don't deserve to be the healthy one._

He didn't know where that thought came from but quickly dismissed it. He couldn't help what happened in their womb and couldn't change the fact that Scourge was the sickly one out of them. He could only hope that his brother would get better soon.

_But, will he? Will he get better? _

It was depressing to think about, but Sonic couldn't help it. How could he know if his brother would get better or not? He looked down at his twin and placed a hand on his cheek. Scourge didn't react unkindly and twitched at the gentle touch. Did he know his twin was by him? Sonic was shocked by how cool his skin felt. Shouldn't a sleeping person be warm and not cold? Quickly, he pulled his hand away and pulled a blanket over his brother. Scourge's eye ridge frowned at the lost of warmth from his cheek, but he rolled up into the blankets provided. Sonic stepped away and looked at Silver. The sliver teen was watching the whole scene from the bedroom door and gave Sonic a sad look. Sonic smiled, but it was a sad smile, and he laid down on the floor. Pulling blankets on their bodies, the two hedgehogs faced opposite ways. Silver faced the door; Sonic faced his brother. As this vision began to fade, Sonic wondered what his future would be like for now on.

He wondered if he would even _have_ a future with his brother, or was that another secret being hidden from him?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Didn't You Know That Friends Are Expendable?

* * *

><p>In order to achieve an opulent position in life, society calls for an individual to have a good social life. Many people deem this as untrue and ludicrous, but alas, it is the cold, hard truth. Everyone wonders how they can get to the top of their community's social ladder. Should they be esteemed party hosts like the fictional Jay Gatsby, or must they be inventors-slash-billionaires like the idealistic Bill Gates? There are so many options and paths to choose from, and taking one could either ensure a person greatness or lesser of that.<p>

"I hate mornings."

"You hate everything, Scourge." The green teen looked over at his brother and frowned.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Bernie slammed down the breakfast tray on the table.

"Boys! Stop arguing! Scourge, lighten up. Sonic, apologize to your brother."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Jules looked over from his newspaper.

"Sonic. Now." The blue teen closed his mouth and cut his eyes at his twin.

"I'm so sorry." Scourge sneezed and shook his head.

"I know you don't mean it, but thanks, I guess." He sneezed again while Silver chewed his bacon. Sonic looked down at his phone and sighed.

How far will Sonic go for that greatness?

Currently, the Maurice household was eating breakfast, and with the twins constant bickering aside, it was rather pleasant. It was a Saturday morning, and Bernie wanted to have a nice family breakfast. Sonic wanted to get out of there with all his might but merely sighed as time went by. Scourge sneezed once again, causing his brother to frown at him.

"Are you sick or something?" The green hedgehog blinked and shook his head.

"No, this always happens when I sleep over at a new place. I get a small fever, my eyes water up, and my nose gets all agitated." All eating stopped at the table. "What now?" Bernie placed down the orange juice and felt her son's head.

"Oh! Sweetie, why didn't you say anything?" Scourge rubbed his eyes and tried to pull his mom away from him.

"Because it always happens. I'll be fine. I think it has something to do with the homeostasis in my body going wacky." Silver blinked at him.

"Shouldn't you have medicine for that sort of thing?" The green hedgehog gave up with his fretting mother and shrugged half-heartedly.

"Dunno. I usually just let it roll." Jules sighed into his coffee mug.

"You and your brother are probably the most easy going kids I've ever met." Bernie huffed and went into the kitchen to find an ice pack.

"Which I blame on your father's lack of emergency," she muttered. The teens all snickered as Jules looked up from his cup and narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Scourge ate another piece of fruit from his plate and stirred his milk.

"It's fine. Really. It doesn't get too-" He stopped and abruptly sneezed again. He shook his head and felt his nose cautiously. "Bwat da-" Scourge stopped talking, but everyone knew the results. His nose was clogged up, causing his voice to alter into its congested and stuffy one. The green hedgehog's shoulders sagged as he glared at his nose. "Dabbit!" Sonic and Silver couldn't hold it in; they laughed their hearts out. Jules too chuckled a little at his son's misfortune. Bernie shook her head.

"Scourge, you sound like a sick duck!" Sonic commented. Silver nodded in between laughs and pointed the green one.

"Say something else!" Scourge glared at the two.

"Shub ub, boff af goo!" His threat only made them laugh more, and Scourge found himself at a loss. Bernie flicked Silver and Sonic's ears, causing them to stop.

"You two need to stop being so immature." She paused and glanced at Sonic. "Scourge is obviously not feeling well and needs some fresh air." She eyed Sonic, and the blue teen knew what she meant. Sonic jumped from his seat and gave her a firm look.

"No, no, no! Not happening! Sick one stays here. Healthy two go out." Bernie placed her hands on her hips.

"Stop that, Sonic. Your brother could use some outside time. Besides, he can go meet your friends and spend time with you." Sonic looked down at Scourge, who was looking up at him. _Spending time together? Sounds kind of... _Scourge, as if he could read his thoughts, finished him.

"Cheesy?" Sonic nodded, surprised a little by his brother.

"Totally." Bernie pointed to the door.

"Out. Now." With no room to argue, the three teenage hedgehogs were forced out of the house. Sonic flipped open his phone and looked at Silver as they walked.

"So, should we call up Jaz and go catch a flick?" Silver frowned somewhat.

"What about Scoruge?" Scourge looked up from the red shoes Sonic leant him and narrowed his eyes.

"What about me?" His voice had cleared up, but his eyes were still a little watery.

"Can you even sit in a movie theater? Does your body agree with it?" Scourge looked like he wanted to snap back at him but let his eyes drift away instead. Sonic could tell Silver got him.

"Well, Scourge?" His brother asked. Scourge mumbled to himself.

"I'll be fine if it's like a a hour or two." Sonic didn't believe him.

"Okay, so no movies." The green teen grumbled as they continued to walk down the street. The weather was proving to be very tame today, but the wind would pick up at random times, sending leaves their way and causing Scourge to sneeze. Sonic had no idea where they were going. Ever since he moved here, he spent his weekends inside with Silver. This time, he wanted to get out. Releasing his pent up frustration and confusion on a arcade or park sounded kind of nice. He only had one problem: where could he have fun in such a depressing and distressing place like Chaos Village? Suddenly, Silver perked up and nudged him.

"Hey, how about we go to the Punk Pit?" Sonic gave him a confused look.

"The Punk Pit?" Scourge's face mellowed out a bit.

"It's like a spot for delinquents and gangsters to have fun under the eyes of the law. I usually go there too." Silver looked over at him.

"You go there too?"

"Yeah. It's the one of the only places that the police refuse to go to." He looked over at his blue brother. "Too much crime to take a hold on, I guess. Lots of stuff goes down even in the daylight. When I'm there, I'm usually hiding out in one of the back alleys." Sonic was shocked, but Silver seemed to approve.

"Cool." Sonic stopped walking, which caused the other two the stop. He gave Silver a look.

"You're kidding, right? So, wait. There's actually a place full of illegal stuff around here, and no one goes to liberate _any _of it? How is that-" He stopped himself at the look Silver gave him. He knew that mild and bored look. Sonic narrowed his eyes a bit. "Chaos High students go there, don't they?" Scourge blinked and looked between the two.

"Uh, yeah. They basically own the place. You know some students from there?" Silver turned to Scourge.

"We _are _students from there." Now it was Scourge's turn to narrow his eyes.

"Bullshit." He shook his head. "I know I saw you at the game, but you can't be students there."

"No, it's the truth, and Sonic here used to go to Emerald High." Scourge turned towards his brother and widened his eyes.

"What the- Wait. You have to tell me this story." Sonic and Silver exchanged looks. As Silver lead them to The Punk Pit, Sonic described his life before and after he moved to Chaos Village. Scourge absorbed all of it and chuckled to himself at the end.

"No offense, but I thought Chaos would be worse."

"How is it not?" Sonic asked.

"I watch the news sometimes. I hear about all kinds of students getting beat up or mutilated in that school." On the outside, Sonic laughed, but on the inside, he worried deeply. _People get mutilated in my school on a daily? _It seemed like Sonic still had ways to go. As they neared The Punk Pit, the blue teen took note of the area. They were surrounded by large, grey walls that were covered in various forms of graffiti. The ambience soon became darker and gloomier as the trekked on. Shabby and broken down shops appeared around the corners, and soon, Sonic saw the alleyways Scourge was referring too. They walked along a broken up sidewalk and saw teens appearing from cars and on the other side of the street. The blue teen spotted a couple people shouting and turned his head at the sound of something being smacked. A couple more shouts and banging sent a chill down his back.

Sonic was now in the zone known as the Punk Pit.

* * *

><p>Sonic moved closer to Scourge as a gruff-looking mongoose moving through the aisles of the tattoo parlor.<p>

That's right. Sonic was in a tattoo parlor.

He and Scourge decided to go in while Silver went off to look for people he knew. Sonic wished he came back sooner while Scourge continued to examine the piercings on the rack in front of him. Scourge looked at his obviously uncomfortable twin brother with a keen eye.

"What's wrong now?" Sonic shook his head.

"N-Nothing." For starters, Sonic was stuttering, and second, he looked like he was ready to bolt any second now. He's never been in a place like the Punk Pit before.

It was totally not what he expected. He expected bad, but not the same bad that he got. It was depreciated and haunted-looking. There was graffiti on almost every wall, and there was a large infestation of teenagers in the area. Sonic saw more that a few familiar faces from his classes. Beat up cars would race down the streets, blasting loud music or throwing unknown substances to the crowds out their windows. The shops were bad too. There were tattoo parlors, piercing stores, music shops, weapons stores and more than a few liquor shops around here. Sonic spotted a huge plaza a while back that housed a couple food joints and tables to chill out, but it was still shady and ominous.

_It's like the total opposite of Prim Park_, he thought. Prim Park was tidy and bright. It had a couple music stores and other nicer, more legal stores. It was always bright and attracted the right kind of people. It attracted Sonic's kind of people. Sonic sighed. Things were so much different back then. Scourge stared at him for a second before shoving two piercings in his face. One was blue, and one was green. They were identical crystal studs that sparkled very politely under the dim light of the shop. Sonic looked up at Scourge.

"You want to get some with me?" His brother asked. Sonic blinked. He's never thought of getting piercings in his entire life. Before he could reply, Scourge sighed. "Look, Sonic, you've got to quit being such a stick in the mud. I get that life's been tough for you and all that shit, but you gotta start living again. How are you gonna fit in and live your life here if you don't do that?" Sonic was surprised by the honesty, and was that a bit of caring he heard? He hesitated before speaking.

"I know, but it's been hard, alright? Some people may be able to adjust to all this..." He gestured around him. "But, I can't." Scourge lowered his hands.

"If you don't start now, you'll never enjoy life again." Sonic didn't speak, so he continued. "When you talked about Emerald, you made it sound so nice and amazing, but you have to admit something: you're already forgetting about it. You went to a football game for Chaos. Doesn't that mean something?" Sonic knew it did. He went to that game to support his friends. His new friends. Sonic looked at the ground.

"I guess so. No, you're right. It did mean something." It meant a lot of things. Sonic wasn't an Emerald High student anymore; he belonged in Chaos High now. _I just got to be more accepting of it. _Sonic looked up and cracked a smile. He grabbed the piercings and eyed them. "How many should we get?" Scourge cracked a grin in response.

In the end, they both got four piercings on one ear each. Sonic had them on his right, and Scourge had them on his left. The studs were on the outer edge of their ears, just a little away inner part of their ears. Sonic had green piercings; Scourge had blue piercings. People would think they would be for their eyes, but in fact, they were compliments to each other. Scourge touched his left ear a bit.

"It didn't hurt that bad." Sonic agreed.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad." Suddenly, he remembered something and looked at Scourge. "Mom can never know. Dad too." The green teen flinched.

"Uh, she'll freak. She'll think I got lead poisoning or something."

"Can you?"

"Not with these piercings. I made sure the metal was good for me. Plus, I had that guy disinfect his tool twice just to be sure." The twins were walking towards the plaza but saw no sign of Silver yet. Sonic shook his head.

"How many things are wrong with you, Scourge?" His brother glanced over at him. "I'm not trying to be rude here, but you're so..."

"Deprived?" His brother finished. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah." Scourge shrugged it off.

"I don't know, man. A bunch, I guess. I can't eat junk food like you unless I take medication, but I still won't be able to eat ordinary food. Sometimes I can't eat meat or eat gluten. Then I have my liquid diets too. It's not just food but clothes too. I can't wear some materials."

"Really?" Sonic looked curiously at him. "Like what?"

"Well, some clothes can give me really bad rashes. I can't wear polyester at all. It gives me the worst symptoms. Leather is okay. I usually wear vegetable-tanned and some types of chrome-tanned leather, but I can't wear synthetic-tanned leather. It has polymers in it." Scourge squinted up at a sign and turned, so Sonic did too.

"What about your glasses?"

"Oh, those? Yeah, I can see pretty well, but my eyes are super sensitive to light. If I'm in a white room without them, I'm practically blind."

"Gosh, that must suck. Having all those alternatives and requirements in your life." It sounded like the green hedgehog had a very strict and closed off life. Scourge didn't say anything for a while but soon spoke in a quiet voice.

"Well, it's been like this forever. Doesn't bother me much." Although he said it didn't bother him, Sonic knew better. He could already see the hurt boy under his rough exterior. The blue teen nudge him and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll enjoy all the things you can't just for you!" Scourge glared at him but soon raised an eye ridge.

"You'll get a tattoo?" Sonic paused and thought of this.

"Maybe. If its small, I might." The green teen's eyes widened.

"Really?" The blue teen frowned a bit.

"I don't know. Needles aren't my thing all the time." His brother snorted.

"Same." They walked into the plaza and went past tables of teenagers. Sonic looked to right and saw a couple kids drinking beer and smoking. He was shocked but didn't let it show.

"Everyone is so open with breaking the law around here." Scourge looked up from some guys arm wrestling. Bets being thrown around, and there was a rough tension in the air.

"Well, why not? No one's gonna stop them." Sonic frowned as a couple guys in punk rock shirts walked past. They laughed at some joke being told, and Sonic could see their tongue piercings and smell their funky breath. They had to have been smoking something earlier.

"This place is out of control." Scourge lead him to a table and smirked.

"And it will never be in control." Silver was sitting at the table with Jasmine and Espio beside him. A couple other teens were there too, and everyone was drinking something. _Alcohol? Silver wouldn't... _As they approached, Sonic glanced over the drinks. He couldn't tell what they were. Silver looked and smiled, but his eyes grew wide when he saw the piercings.

"No. Way." Silver stood up. "Sonic the Hedgehog. Did you pierce your ear?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Duh! What else does it look like?" Silver touched his studs and the blue fur around them.

"I can't believe you! Your mom will freak." Scourge winked at him.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her." They sat down, and Jasmine nodded at Scourge.

"Hey, I'm Jasmine. Call me Jaz or Jazzy if you like." Scourge smiled a bit.

"Can I call you JJ?"

"Hm. Okay." She smiled somewhat and looked between the brothers. "So, you guys really are twins?" Sonic nodded. He actually expected Silver to describe the situation to everyone.

"Yeah, strange, right?" Espio nodded.

"Definitely." He turned to Scourge. "Espio." Scourge nodded, and a waiter appeared. Sonic looked up wearily.

"We're supposed to order something?" Silver jumped in and ordered.

"Two AW smoothies, please." The waiter nodded and left. Sonic turned to him.

"What are those?" Silver smiled.

"You'll see." Sonic wanted to yell at him and remind him of Scourge's condition, but Jaz cut in.

"So, you guys want to go to a club or something? I'm sure there's a nice one we can chill at for a while." This surprised Sonic.

"We can go to clubs? Like, real clubs?" A cute and spunky mouse twitched her nose at him.

"Of course! No one checks ID around here." Espio's blue lizard friend looked up from his drink.

"She's right. They let you in with no charge. Clubs down here are pretty wild too." The mouse nodded.

"So much more wild than clubs near Emerald Town." Everyone agreed, and Espio turned to Sonic.

"They're not too wild, but they are pretty crazy. You in?" Sonic blinked and looked at Scourge and Silver.

"I'm game," Silver decided.

"I'll be good as long as I get some air here and there," replied Scourge. This was Sonic's chance. Blending in with his new friends in a new place. It was all here for him. He gave his trademark grin away to them.

"What the heck? I'm in." Jasmine cheered.

"That's the spirit, Sonic!" The waiter came back and placed two medium glasses in front of Sonic and Scourge. The substances in them were a brownish-pink, and it smelled really sweet. Sonic looked at Silver, who, in turn, gestured for him to drink it. Everyone at the table was staring at them. Scourge slowly looked at Sonic with confusion in his eyes. Sonic gave him an iffy look.

"I'll drink first, okay?" Sonic placed a straw in his drink and closed his mouth on the straw. Slowly, he sucked up a sweet and tangy mixture and swallowed. A strange shudder went through him. It wasn't bad, but it sure was odd. _Taste fruity, but something's up... _Sonic messed around with the straw and felt something in his drink. He froze and looked at Silver. The silver teen was holding back a laugh and gestured to the drink again. Sonic looked back at his drink and used his straw to pull the object in it out. It was hooked on his straw, and as he held it up, smoothie dripped sluggishly off it. In a matter of seconds, the blue teen could see the wrinkled tan and orange skin of the morsel.

"Agave worms. An edible worm found in tequila and other alcoholic drinks. It's highly nutritious and delicious." Silver rattled off. Sonic felt sick to his stomach. He looked at his friend slowly.

"I'm drinking an alcoholic worm smoothie?" Silver shook his head.

"They drained it of alcohol a while ago. Yeah, you're drinking the worm with strawberries, bananas, and kiwi blended in. They also add in a solid worm of your own to eat with it." Sonic couldn't believe what he was being told. Silver, his best friend and almost-stepbrother, had just made him eat a worm smoothie. Sonic was lost for words. He looked at Scourge, who only shrugged.

"Surprisingly, I can eat this without any medicine." The green teen took a big slurp from his drink, shuddered and made a thoughtful face. Sonic looked at the worm on his straw. He sighed.

"Screw it." With that, he a chomped down on his worm. Everyone groaned while Sonic chewed on the larvae. "Man, this is pretty squishy. Look." He opened his mouth, causing everyone shout out or laugh.

"Sonic, swallow it already!" Jaz hollered. Sonic did as he was told and swallowed down the worm with an audible gulp.

"Hey, that wasn't too bad!" Everyone laughed, and Sonic started to feel good again. Conversation flowed smoothly between the group as they sat there. Sonic felt relaxed and talked happily among his new friends. It was almost like being in Emerald again, chatting with his friends and hanging out. He decided to enjoy this time and make the most of it. For the people who didn't know him personally, that was a good move, for they warmed up to him quickly and gave him much deserved respect.

"I cannot believe that you actually stood up to Brick like that!" The mouse girl beamed at him. "You must have guts."

"Or a death wish," Espio added in, causing the group to laugh. Sonic shrugged and leaned back. A naturally cool air took over him.

"What can I say? I wasn't going to put up with his shit. His head was way too big anyway, am I right?" Everyone agreed but Scourge, who wasn't well informed on Brick, and a speckled muskrat.

"Still, be careful, dude. You don't know what Brick'll do to you if you go around acting all high and mighty." Jasmine turned on the male Mobian with stern eyes.

"Get a grip. _Brick _is the one who acts all high and mighty. We let him get away with all kinds of crap back at school, and no one does anything about it." A highly familiar orange iguana chuckled.

"Until last week." Everyone stopped talking, and Sonic wished the reptile hadn't opened his mouth. The muskrat's eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah! The pep rally! How could I forget? Someone ratted on Brick, right?" Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic saw the blue lizard jab the iguana in the ribs. Sonic and his friends swore not to tell a soul, but just mentioning the topic felt like taboo. Silver jumped in and waved it off.

"Yeah, that's what's going around. No big deal." Sonic internally winced at his choice of wording, and the muskrat gave him a dirty look.

"How could say it was no big deal? It was a huge deal! Did you see the look on Brick's face?" The muskrat leaned back and whistled. "Dude, I would _love _to meet the people who pulled that off." The mouse girl stirred her frothy drink and gazed at Sonic.

"People say that you did it." Everyone stopped. Silver froze up, and Jasmine eyes lit up. Espio didn't move a muscle and gazed at the girl. Sonic stared at her for a moment and forced out a laugh.

"Where did you hear that from? Let me guess, you heard about Brick harassing me and assumed I had something to do with it? Nice try, but no dice." Sonic leaned back again. "Doesn't matter to me if people think I messed with Brick or not. I know who I am." The mouse girl backed off, satisfied by his answer, but a course yet sharp voice wouldn't have it.

"Is that your final statement about the matter, Sonic Maurice the Hedghog?" All the teens whipped their heads at the sound of her voice, and Sonic instantly knew who it was. She walked up to the with haste, and it only took a matter of seconds for him to recognize the porcupine friend of Jasmine's. She clamped over to the group, carrying not only her plump exterior but a notepad and pencil. She fixed her calculating eyes on the blue teen. "My sources tell me otherwise on the matter." Sonic looked over at Jasmine and saw the heat in her eyes as she glowered at the intruder. He turned back to the girl and replied.

"So, you think I did it?" The porcupine smiled at him but with more malice than friendliness.

"Oh, no, Sonic. I _know _you did it. I happen to know a lot of things that go on in our school." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're a school reporter." Sonic hated reporters. Period. Back at Emerald, they had a gossip column in the school paper, and there would always be something fishy or wrong about him and his former friends. Many of the posts ranged from his girlfriend statuses to on the field statistics. Sonic has been called out more than once for being a cheater and womanizer in sports and his romantic life, which he never was. Sonic hated reporters of all kinds with a certain passion and detested with dealing with them. _I should've known that Chaos would have one of these dirtbags too. _Sonic crossed his arms at her. "Look, if you're gonna make up rumors about me or anyone else here, then you really do have no life." A couple of the teens chuckled but kept their eyes on the porcupine. She didn't waver.

"I don't make up lies, Sonic. I tell the truth."

"No offense to Chaos, but in a school full of practiced liars, _you _tell the truth? I'm not buying it." The porcupine narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, so I may assume sometimes. My guess are always correct." Someone slammed the table, and Sonic looked up to see Espio's lizard friend glaring hotly at the Mobian girl. He had a certain fire in his eyes.

"If I were you, I would stop lying. Everyone knows you only make up rumors." The porcupine flicked her eyes to him.

"Like what?"

"Like that one girl. She's a junior. Rouge is her name, I think." Sonic looked at him and turned to Jaz. _A rumor about Rouge? _Jasmine looked at Sonic and then the porcupine girl. Her eyes began to grow steely.

"You started a rumor about Rouge?" Jasmine asked. The porcupine rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I only posted an article about her _true _nature." Silver cut in.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Rouge's true nature. She has the looks, so why wouldn't she use them? Oh, and I'm sure we all know what that means, right?" No one said anything. What she just implied was so absurd and uncalled for that Sonic was speechless. Jasmine clenched her fists and stood up.

"How _dare _you." She looked visibly hurt and angered. "You dare post lies like that about _my _best friend? Do you want me beat you up?" The reporter snickered and leaned a hand on her hip.

"Bring it on, _Jazzy_. I could take you on any time, any day." Sonic quickly stood up and held Jasmine's shoulder.

"Jaz, cool it. I got this." Jaz looked like she wanted to protest but was so riled up that she couldn't speak. Silver pulled her back down to sit while Sonic dealt with porcupine reporter. He fixed her with a mild glare.

"Look, I'm trying not to lose my cool, but if you keep this up, I may just do that. Let me ask you two things. One, do you honestly believe spreading a couple rumors will do a lot of damage to me and my friends? We're stronger than you think, and we won't stand for your crap. Two, how in the world will you have any friends with the way you treat people? You use them as material for your own lies, and it hurts them." He gestured to Jasmine. "I don't think that'll win you many friends." The porcupine stood there in silence for a moment as everyone watched her. She blinked at him and gave him a careless smirk.

"Seems like you've been misinformed, Sonic." She turned around and gave him one more sentence before walking away. "Didn't you know that friends are expendable?"

* * *

><p>"People call her Pokey." Silver leaned against Sonic as they sat in the shadowed area of the club. Espio gave his lizard friend a confused look.<p>

"Why do they call her that?" The blue lizard swished the soda in his can around before replying.

"Because she pokes her nose in everyone's business." Jasmine snorted but sounded more angry than amused.

"You don't say?" Sonic frowned at her. They were currently in the club she mentioned before. It was in a dark and gloomy basement of some shop, but it was still sizable and full of energy. A robust bass thumped through the club, enticing still bodies to move along. Sonic never saw so many teens getting down in a public venue before. There was of course Homecoming and school dances, but their intensity couldn't compare. While Sonic, Silver, Espio and Jasmine decided to listen to the lizard's background knowledge on Pokey, Scourge disappeared among the bustling crowd of rebellious teens. Sonic was worried but pushed it to the side.

He was more concerned with Jaz's attitude.

"Jaz, chill, okay? He was just answering Espio's question." Jasmine looked at him and looked away with annoyance. Ever since he made her let go of Pokey for what she said about Rouge, she's been on edge and really moody. _She must of really wanted to get her. She must really care about Rouge... _Sonic could emphasize with Jasmine and really felt bad for her, but getting in a fight with the porcupine because of some measly rumor wouldn't change a thing. Being in Chaos for a while now, Sonic knew what the best solution was, and even though he was against it, he decided to wait then act.

The always impulsive Sonic was waiting. The gods could never be happier.

"Hey, it's not like I couldn't said that either," she mumbled. The lizard narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, right. I got a question for you. If you knew she was bad, why'd you invite her to the HTW that one night?" Everyone looked at Jaz, who was fuming with her usual fury in her eyes.

"I thought she was no big deal! When people said she spread rumors from time to time, I thought it was nothing major." She huffed and tossed her ponytail behind her back. She only did that when she was really frustrated. "Now I want to kick her butt!" Sonic wanted to say something, but Espio held up a hand. Silently, everyone watched as he waved it in Jasmine's direction and focused his eyes on her.

"Jasmine, I sense that you are a very smart girl." The female hedgehog said nothing as he continued. "You are smart, strong, courageous and a person with a good heart. Your only fault is that you let your emotions take control too easily. If this continues, you'll only find disaster waiting for you." Something resembling a zen air filled their spot, and Sonic felt like he'd taken a drink of fresh water. _Whoa. Freaky. _Whatever Espio had done stopped her. Jasmine looked down and bit her lip in silence. Sonic and Silver gazed at her sadly, but Espio turned back to his friend. "Continue, please." The lizard nodded.

"Of course. Like I said before, she only makes up rumors. Sure, she can be right at times, but it's so rare that she is. You would think people from Chaos wouldn't care for the crap she spouts." Silver frowned.

"But they do?" The lizard nodded.

"Big time. It makes me so mad, but she's always slamming on someone. I follow her blog. She writes a lot of dirty stuff on there, and I recently saw the post on Rouge." Jasmine perked up and looked at him.

"What did it say?" Her tone was softer but still upset. The Mobian reptile glanced at her and looked away.

"It was bad. Really bad. She basically called Rouge a slut and talked about her like she was trash. She described that Rouge used her looks and body to get what she wanted, and she suggested all her connections came from doing..." The blue lizard stopped and grimaced. "I'm sure you can imagine." Like that, the zen air was replaced by a heavy rock, dismissing all comfort. Sonic was shocked to the bone.

Sure, Rouge was stunning and mature. She was on a whole other level than most girls Sonic has seen, but she didn't seem like the type of girl to pull something like that off. She was playful at times but would never really use her body in such a way. This situation involved a topic Sonic never discussed with his other friends and was not a problem in his old school. _Well, it wasn't a noticeable problem, but still... _Sonic didn't know how to approach the subject. Surprisingly, subjects like these eluded him for a large part of his life. It was just so dirty and inappropriate. Could he handle it? Silver coughed, breaking the silence, and Jasmine spoke again.

"That's...just terrible." Jasmine looked down and shook her head. "Rouge is nothing like that. I mean, she's had a couple bad relationships, but she's never acted like that. She's never done stuff like that... Why would anyone post something like that?" The blue lizard shook his head.

"I don't know. She's just sick that way." Sonic interrupted and began speaking his piece.

"You follow her blog, right?" The lizard nodded. "Well, why? Did she post something bad about you too?" At his question, the lizard teen flinched. Espio's eyes widened, and he turned to him.

"She did, didn't she? Deuce, dude, why didn't you say anything?" The lizard, Deuce, looked away, almost ashamed at not trusting Espio.

"It was no big deal, okay? I hacked into her account and deleted it ages ago, but I follow her still." He looked up at Sonic with a certain fire in his eyes. Sonic couldn't place a word to it, but it left a certain sensation burning in his chest.

"Sonic, you want you change this school, correct?" Everyone looked at Sonic. That was the promise he made to Jasmine, and he was holding on to it. He nodded. "One thing you could do to help is limit the trouble. A good amount of come from the stuff Pokey writes about, and I'm not just saying that as a victim either. Look." He held up his phone, and Sonic took it. It was on some website called _The Chaos Clincher_, and there was an article being displayed. Sonic saw Brick's face in the section until Jasmine took the phone from him. Jasmine screwed up her face and read it aloud.

_"What a shocker! Our first pep rally in so long has been rudely interrupted by police officials barging in and arresting Brick Wilde. You've heard right. Brick was read his rights and taken away towards the Big House. Who could've done this? Who turned in Brick? Well, as my sources have been faithful to me, the answer is still a mystery, but I bear evidence of foul play. Football play, I mean. That's right. A football player must have done the dirty deed. They were the only ones able to do it, not being the pep rally until later in the event. If you want more on the story, be sure to follow me and prepare for my three part series on "Who Framed Brick?"! Stay tuned everyone. XOXO, TCC."_

Jasmine looked up at the lizard. "What is this!? She has an entire blog dedicated to spreading lies, and is she actually investigating this?"

"Of course," Deuce commented. "It's her, excuse me, "duty". She's only going to half-ass it, but she'll find a way to pin it on the team and Sonic." Sonic took the phone back and reread the entire post. While Espio sat in silence, Silver spoke up.

"She's dedicated, I'll give her that, but she's blaming the whole team? What'll happen to them?" Espio began speaking.

"If she gets enough influence on people, the school could assume she's right. The team could be in trouble." Sonic whipped his head up.

"What? No, that can't happen! No one else on the team knew."

"Sonic, it's either us or the team. Either way, Pokey gets her story, and someone gets hurt." Sonic looked down at the phone, and the blue lizard spoke up.

"Not only that, but Brick's seen the post too. He's going to retaliate against you guys." Sonic shook his head and looked up.

"Then we won't let them." All eyes went to Sonic. "We'll redirect the blame from the team to get Brick off our backs. Pokey will be tough to deal with, but if she wants a story, we'll give her one!" Jasmine furrowed her eye ridges at him.

"What do you mean?" Sonic beamed.

"We'll give Pokey her story. It'll be called "Revenge Is Best Served With Quills!"." Jasmine's lips twitched at the name. "It'll be a total mess and a little payback for trashing on Rouge. I like Rouge too, Jaz, so there's no way I'm letting that porcupine mess with her." The female hedgehog smiled and jumped at Sonic. He was surprised to get a big hug from her, and when she pulled away, she gave him her wicked grin.

"Thanks, Sonic! This is gonna be awesome." He smiled back and looked at the others. Silver shrugged and produced a lazy smile.

"You've already made my school life crazy enough. What's a few more schemes compared to boredom?" He smiled at his silver friend and punched his arm. They laughed and faced Espio. The chameleon held up a hand.

"You should know by now that I'm not backing out of this." Sonic was glad, and Jasmine spoke up again.

"Alright, we'll recruit Bark and Knuckles later, but for now, I think we got a team!" Someone spoke behind her.

"What team?" Jasmine jumped and looked to see Scourge. He had a water bottle in his hand and looked relatively fine, which released a lot of worry from Sonic's chest. Jasmine shook her head.

"Nothing. We were just planning to get some justice." Scourge, who didn't seem interested in the idea, sat down by Sonic and sighed.

"Whatever. By the way, I ran into the douche of all douches earlier." He pointed to the mongoose him and Sonic saw earlier at the tattoo parlor. He was jamming it out on a speaker with a tipsy-looking squirrel. "He bumped into me and pissed me off. If I wasn't feeling so sick, I would've punched him out." Somehow, Sonic felt very offended by that.

"Want me to go talk to him?" Scourge whipped his head at him. "I won't fight him, but I could piss him off right back." Scourge smiled a bit and opened his water.

"Nah, I'm cool. I just decided to let him fly for a bit." Before Sonic could ask what that meant, there was a blast and screams. The blue teen turned in fear and saw that the mongoose and his drunk date were on the floor. The speaker they once danced on was nothing but broken plastic and metal with sparks flying from the smoking core. Everyone surrounded them and pointed. While the others were gazing at the accident, Sonic slowly turned to a very innocent-looking Scourge. "_A little punk", huh? _The blue hedgehog thought for a moment, regretted it but ended up offering him anyway.

"Hey, Scourge. Wanna join our team?" Scourge looked at his brother, and Sonic smiled. "Justice could use a little punk if you know what I mean."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Lessons in War

* * *

><p><em>"The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him." -G.K. Chesterton <em>

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in the vast landscape of time and fate, a person must face their enemy. Whether the fight be physical or fiscal, a battle must occur, and everything put in will be on the line. To battle an enemy is not about having courage. One will need no courage. It is all about managing the fear. By managing the fear nestled away in their hearts, a normal man or woman can get up and do extraordinary things.<p>

Jules dropped himself in the car and grunted in distaste. Angrily, he tore off his necktie and tossed it in the back. The blue and green cloth ringed itself perfectly on the nose of a certain blue hedgehog. There was a snicker and a snore that sounded from the back as the nose-caught teen addressed his father.

"Hey, Dad? Nice aim you got there, but could ya watch it?" His father gripped the steering wheel and slowly placed his forehead at the top of it. "It was the first meeting. Was it really that bad?"

"Sonic, don't test me, but you're right. It was _that _bad."

Managing fear can only work _so _well for Sonic.

"Jules, calm down." Bernie closed her door and looked at her husband. She wore a vintage, soft blue dress with short sleeves. It had a bright white floral pattern that complimented her shinning, blue eyes. She placed a hand on his sleeve and frowned. "Even I didn't have my hopes up for this one." Jules sighed and fixed the collar of his white dress shirt. He wore it with a pair of black slacks.

"I knew this was going to be hard, but I swear it is impossible to be in the same room as Henna!" He finally screamed in frustration and banged the steering wheel, startling his wife and kids. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it. How can she become even _more _vain in the last couple years? She's insane!" Bernie didn't have the power to disagree with her husband since she too was worn out from the altercation.

"I can't say that Anglo_ didn't _rub me the wrong way too much," she muttered. Her husband turned to her, and she held up her hands. "Okay, so he was a jerk! I admit it. Happy?" Jules nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Sonic couldn't help but groan to himself.

_Things never work out right..._

Anglo "Aurum" Saxon Venice and Henna "Aeris" Cyprium-Venice were Silver's parents. Anglo is a vibrant, golden hedgehog, who is father to Silver while Henna, a bodacious copper hedgehog, is Silver's mother. To everyone who has meet them, they seem like beautiful-looking and perfect couple. They were of course gorgeous for their genders, being of such ravishing colors, but they were far from perfect. Sonic knew this personally.

While being a somewhat decent father, Anglo was a stubborn man. He preferred success over many things and has been very selective of the people he choose to be friends with. His expectations were always too high of people, and he has always had large trusting issues. This may or may not be due to his relations with his wife, Henna. Henna was a overdramatic women. She was constantly wrapped up in her own dream land and childish to the bone. She was always quick to flirt or act inappropriate, and she had a bad habit of letting jealously get the better of her. When Sonic and Silver were young, Sonic could never figure out why Silver's parents were so wonky, and Silver was constantly under pressure from them.

By the reaction given by his parents, Sonic knew that they haven't changed in the last couple years.

Silver sighed to himself beside the blue teen.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go in there." Silver had chickened out at the last moment and was too frightened to go to the first legal meeting about his adoption into the Maurice household. Sonic opted to stay in the family car with him, and Scourge, who was currently sleeping, reluctantly agreed. Silver looked down in his lap. "I knew they wouldn't understand, and I'm really sorry." Bernie immediately turned around and placed a hand on his knee, giving him a motherly squeeze.

"It's not your fault, honey. It's natural for them to not understand." Silver didn't look up, and Sonic nudged him.

"Hey, buddy, come on. It's no big deal. They'll come through." He looked at his mom. "Right?" She nodded back.

"Right." She then turned her eyes to Scourge, who was still sleeping. "Sonic, did your brother get any sleep last night?" Sonic looked his twin and shrugged a shoulder.

"Not sure." Scourge had fallen asleep after their parents left and didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. He nudged his brother a bit but the green teen only shifted in his seat, turning away from Sonic, and kept sleeping. "He'll wake up when he wants to. Anyway, I'm starving. Can we please go grab a bite to eat?" Bernie laughed out a smile.

"Okay, let's go. Jules, do you know any diners around here?" While his parents decided where they would be eating their breakfast, Sonic looked out the window as the car drove. The legal office in Chaos Village was a long, glass building, but the windows were all shadowed and tinted. Multiple cars lined the parking lot, and they all reeked of either wealth or poverty. Sonic couldn't say much to that since his own family car wasn't of the best condition.

Speaking of the family car, the mechanical beast jolted and sputtered randomly as they neared a traffic light. Sonic could hear his dad moan and groan at the sound. The Maurice family owned an old Ford Station Wagon. Back then, Jules and Bernie were always too busy and didn't care much for a car. When they received it as a wedding gift, they didn't care for it much, but their feelings soon changed as they began to use the car. Sonic, who only had his permit, hoped for the life of him that he wouldn't inherit the miserable machine. His father never got around to replacing this car, so he knew that his parents probably wouldn't buy him a new one.

The family nickname for the car was Crapper.

"Why's Crapper acting up now?" Sonic asked. Silver's lips quirked at the name while Jules sighed again.

"How should I know? There's always something wrong with him." Bernie, who was currently looking for a place to eat on her phone, joined in the conversation.

"Why don't we just get rid of Crapper already then? He's served his purpose." Jules turned his head to her.

"You got money for a new car then?" Bernie scoffed and looked up from her phone.

"Why do we need a new car? I barely use this one."

"I need to get to work somehow." The father hedgehog's shoulders sagged. "I don't want to use those buses. They're so disgusting and crowded."

"Oh, my goodness. Man up already," his wife replied, getting some snickers from the boys and a glare from her husband. Sonic's parents were an odd couple, switching roles every so often. Sonic laughed again when his dad went to snap back, but Crapper had other plans and jumped. It jumped again and suddenly died with a gurgling sound in the engine. Everyone stopped, and Sonic spoke up.

"Did Crapper just _die_?" No one was prepared for that. Jules smacked the dashboard with his hand and tried starting the engine again.

"Impossible. He just got an oil change." Bernie shrugged to herself and went back to her phone.

"I'm just surprised he didn't die sooner."

"How the heck am I supposed to go to work then?"

"Bus." Jules smacked the dashboard again.

"Oh, come on!" He turned the key furiously. "Crapper, you suck!" Before anyone could say anything to the hysteric Jules, the engine moaned and sputtered back to life, making a couple odd spraying and clicking noises. Bernie narrowed her eyes at the dashboard.

"He's alive? Really?" Sonic shook his head.

"Oh, Crapper. You piece of crap." Silver, who had been trying to hold him his laughs, guffawed at Sonic's remark. Scourge, who had woken up earlier when Crapper started acting up, had a mildly annoyed look on his face.

"What is _wrong _with you people?" was his only question on the matter.

After they found a cafe to sit and eat, Sonic told his parents that the boys would stay at the cafe. He texted Jaz, Knuckles, Espio and Bark earlier to meet them there around noon. His parents were okay with that, and after they ate, they left. Sonic leaned back in the booth while Silver played on his phone. Scourge was looking at something across the room.

"Man, I really don't want to go to school tomorrow." Silver looked up at him and frowned.

"How come?"

"We have to go back to Naugus, remember?" Both hedgehogs shuddered and regretfully remembered the sight of their new Biology teacher. "He's so creepy." Silver agreed with him.

"I wonder what happened to Mr. Munker anyway?" Sonic shrugged.

"Who knows?" Finally, his eyes settled on Scourge. The green teen was gazing at something across the room, and Sonic turned his head to see. A teenage waitress came into view, and she turned to go to their table. Sonic didn't get what was so interesting about her until she came closer. She was female hedgehog with pale lavender fur. Her spikes trailed down to her waist and were decorated with black and white highlights. Black fur tipped the ends of her ears, and when she walked, Sonic saw it on her tail too. She also had a lavender bang that faded to a translucent white covering part of her right eye. Her eyes were something else. While her eyelids were white in color, her eyes were two-toned. They were soft pink at the top but faded to a stormy grey towards the bottom.

There was no doubt about it. She was pretty hot.

She carried her ample yet slim body towards the boys' table and stopped just short. A cute, golden heart-shaped locket glimmered off her chest. She whipped out a pad and pen and spoke to the boys in a rough yet feminine voice.

"What do you boys want?" Sonic said nothing and quickly revised his thoughts. _Yeah, she's hot, but she's a mix._

Mixed Mobians, sometimes called Mutts, are looked down in society. While there has been an abundance of them lately, many don't marry or have kids, thus ending their bloodlines. A person can tell mixes from pure breeds by their body color. Pure breeds usually dominated one or two color styles from their parents, but mixes inherited more. Their body colors are usually more exaggerated and confusing, and they have weird physical features, like two-toned eyes. Mixes can sometimes be good-looking and quite attractive, but it was usual for them to be repulsive and odd-looking.

Sonic had nothing against mixed Mobians. He was generally friendly and open to anyone, but mixes usually had a knack for being wild and trouble-seeking individuals. This may seem like a common stereotype, but most of the time, it was a truthful stereotype. Back in Emerald, there were usually pure breeds all over the town, but when the occasional mix showed up, they were either shunned or tolerably welcomed. He's never had mixed friends or girlfriends, but being a in Chaos now, he didn't know how to react. Sure, Jasmine, who may or may not be a mix, was his friend, but he knew for sure that this girl was one.

How should he treat her?

Scourge leaned back in his seat in the corner of the blue teen's eye, bringing Sonic out of his thoughts. The green teen smiled up at the girl.

"Your number," was Scourge's answer. Sonic and Silver whipped their heads at him. _Um, twin brother said what now? _Neither hedgehog could believe that Scourge was making a pass at her. It was quite ballsy of the young teen and deserved major respect, but they were caught off guard. The girl raised an eye ridge at him. Slowly, she folded her arms and jutted out a hip. Sonic could almost smell her attitude while the waitress focused her narrowed eyes at his twin.

"Nice try, but I don't give my number out to random guys." Scourge's smile didn't falter, and he narrowed his eyes coolly at her.

"So, if I tell you my name, then I get your number?" He was persistent. Some girls didn't like that. To Sonic's disbelief, the waitress smiled at bit at him with still narrowed eyes.

"Never gonna happen," she sang to him.

"It so will," he taunted back.

"You really think I'm gonna fall for you?"

"Oh, no. I think you're gonna be begging to kiss the heck out of me later."

"You don't even know when my shift ends." Scourge's smile grew wider.

"You'd love to tell me, wouldn't you?" She scoffed but not unhappily.

"You're so annoying." Scourge leaned forward and placed his arms on the table.

"And you're really cute, but enough of that. We'll have three root beers, please." She jotted it down.

"Whatever you want, Romeo."

"Oh, so you're into that, huh? Babe, you can totally be my Juliet if you want."

"As if." Scourge shrugged.

"Well, I tried. Man, you're tough. Well, I'll let you get back to work..." He gazed at her name tag. "Scarlet." The waitress, Scarlet, stared at him.

"You are a piece of work, you know that?"

"You act like it isn't attractive. Man, you're good." Still smiling, she rolled her eyes and walked away. Scourge turned back Sonic and Silver, whose mouths were wide open. "What?" Silver sputtered before speaking.

"Did you just flirt with her? Like, right now?" Scourge gave him a mild look.

"Well, yeah. Problem?"

"Well, no, I guess. It's just that... You were so..." Sonic finished for him.

"Smooth." If it wasn't obvious enough, Scourge, like Sonic, was a good talker and knew when to turn up the charm. While Sonic was a clean and enthusiastic chatter, Scourge turned into a little more raunchy and mellow one. The twins shared yet another trait in common. _Picking up chicks_, Sonic thought casually. The blue teen shook his head. "You did good." Scourge sighed.

"Not good enough. She'll never swing for me." Sonic had to admit he was right, but Silver didn't understand.

"Why not? She seemed pretty amused with you when she left." Sonic turned to Silver.

"It's all about her tastes." Silver still looked confused, so he clarified. "A girl's type, Silver. Every girl has one or more. Some would definitely go for a suave guy, like Scourge and yours truly." Silver narrowed his eyes at Sonic, but Scourge spoke up.

"Girls like her want a mature guy. She needs someone strong and steady, y'know?" The green teen slumped in his seat. "She acts like she's ready to settle." Sonic shrugged and patted his brother's arm.

"It was a good fight, soldier, but there are just some fights that can't be won."

* * *

><p>Sonic and Silver practically had to jump into their 2nd period class. The blue teen groaned and felt his chest.<p>

"We should have hall monitors in this school. Maybe then we can get to class without having to get beat up," Sonic wondered aloud. Even though he said it, deep down, Sonic knew it was impossible. Fights in the hallways were a normal thing, but he was getting awfully tired of daily routine of getting whacked around. Silver smoothed out his wrinkled shirt and shrugged.

"I don't know. If we had some, they'd probably get beat up." As they walked to their seats, Sonic crossed his arms and replied.

"Better them than me."

"What if _you _were supposed to be the hall monitor." The blue hedgehog shuddered and sat down.

"No comment." Silver laughed to himself as he sat down. To their surprise, there was a large, metal tray on top of their desk. Various surgical utensils were placed near them, and a trashcan was on the floor. Every lab desk in the room was styled the same way. The hedgehogs exchanged looks of confusion and worry. Just then, Naugus scurried into the classroom. A white coat smeared with some odd substance was on his torso. He smiled sickly at the students.

"Good morning, class. Since you've already learned much about the internal body structures of multi-cellular organisms, we will be dissecting one today. Delightful, right?" A foreign object in Sonic's stomach turned and flopped dangerously. Everyone in the room seemed to stop breathing. A dissection in this class was not a good idea. Of all people, Silver slowly raised his hand. "Yes, what is it?"

"What will we be dissecting?" Sonic wished he didn't ask because Naugus's smile only grew wider. Quickly, the teacher reached behind his desk and hefted up a shiny, foiled package. The object in the blue teen's stomach was acting up again. Naugus placed a parcel on each tray in the room. When he placed on on Sonic and Silver's tray, it dropped down with a wet, slimy thud. They could already smell a foul, unfamiliar odor creeping through the foil. Sonic heard Silver gag but kept his own jaw tight. Naugus scampered back to the front of the room and turned to eye all the students. After making sure their gloves, smocks and goggles were on, he pointed to their trays.

"Open your parcels." The sound of foil being torn filled the room, and what Sonic saw would give him nightmares for a long time.

Most of its skin was a rubbery black, but he saw spots that were once white. The white spots had yellowed and decayed. Half of the figure was missing, but the head was still intact. The part where the body was cut was sealed off with a plastic covering. A small trickle of blood dripped from what he assumed was the mouth. He reached out and touched the cold, stiff skin. His hand stopped when he noticed the eyes.

They were wide open, disturbed and screaming for help.

Naugus cleared his throat.

"Thanks to the Mobian Marine Observers and reckless boat drivers, we have been supplied these baby orcas to dissect. They were cut in half to fit on your desks, so some of you may have the head or tail. I will assist any of you if you need it. I do what to say one thing though." He gave them all a serious look.

"Do not eat the orcas raw. They're better grilled." Sonic hated him. He decided that right then and there. How could this _monster _make them dissect baby animals? Had he no morals? Sonic looked down at the dead killer whale and shook his head. This was wrong. This was wrong beyond so many levels.

_But what can I do? _He couldn't do much. Chaos High chose to hire Naugus. He couldn't do much about that, for he was only a student. Naugus was permanent while he was temporary. He had little power, but Sonic was determined to right this wrong. Coming back to his senses, he realized the thick smell of bile had filled the room. Several students had puked at the sight of the mutilated baby whale while others were already digging into their dearly departed subjects. There were a few that didn't do anything yet. Like Sonic, they had high morals and couldn't stand the sight of what was in front of them. Sonic looked at Silver, who was entirely green in the face.

"You go to the bathroom. I'll start dissecting." The silver teen didn't even protest. Sullenly, he shuffled from his seat and out of the room. Sonic sighed and reverted his gaze back to the baby beast. He had to cut it open. Taking up a marker, he began drawing in the lines for cutting. He's done a dissection before at Emerald, but the organism he cut open back then was a frog, not a baby whale. He placed down the marker and went down for a textbook. After reading the section on whales, he placed it on the far end of the desk and went back to the dead mammal.

Sonic picked up a scalpel and placed it on the incision line. The smooth metal slipped into the tough skin, producing some clear liquid and a little blood from the body. He dragged the blade down the orca's side, and the skin peeled open. The strong stench of formaldehyde hit his nose. Quickly, he sawed the ends of the two flaps he created. He grabbed some nails and a hammer and proceeded it hammer down the flaps. The insides of the baby whale were wide open now. Sonic huffed and placed down his hammer. A voice spoke up behind him.

"Wow. You're pretty good at this." The blue hedgehog turned around in shock. She wore a lab smock instead of a waitress outfit, but her goggles showed off her two-toned eyes. Scarlet smiled. "Hey." He blinked.

"Um, hey. Scarlet, right?" She nodded, so he continued. "I didn't know you were in my class." Scarlet laughed.

"Yeah, I've been absent for a while. No big deal." She looked around. "So where's your flirty twin?" He gave her a playful smirk.

"At home. He's sick." Scourge got a bad headache last night and looked terrible in the morning. He wasn't going back to his boarding school yet, so Bernie was taking care of him. Sonic relaxed and continued to chat with her. "You like him?" Scarlet scoffed a playful scoff.

"He's cute, but I'm looking for someone else." _Knew it. _Nevertheless, Sonic smiled.

"Eh, that's cool." Across the room, they saw Naugus telling a story about some orca-dishes he had. The blue teen scowled. "I hate him so much." Scarlet, whose face was twisted up in a heated glare, agreed.

"I with you on that. He's an oddball."

"Yeah, and he's so weird-looking. I mean, I've never seen a Mobian like him before." Scralet whipped her head at him.

"He's weird because he's a mix?" Sonic should've seen that coming. He quickly shook his head and turned his body to her.

"No, it has nothing to do with that. Don't you see the way he dresses? It's just plain freaky." The female hedgehog was quiet, so he tried again. "Look, Scarlet. I have nothing against mixed Mobians. In fact, I think you're a pretty cool girl. I'l be honest with you. I've never had mixed friend." The grey of her eyes seemed to grow cloudier.

"How come?" He shrugged and gave her a lazy smile.

"My friends were against hanging out with them; mixes never stayed too long in my school. There's a bunch of reasons, and I'm really sorry if I made you mad." Her eyes softened and revealed more pink than grey for a moment. A sweet smile formed on her own lips.

"I just get sick of people pointing out my flaws. I mean, hello! I can't help being a mix. I get mad when they mess with other mixes too." Sonic nodded casually.

"You have all the right to do so." To his surprise, he handed him her hand.

"Well, it's good to know you're an agreeable guy. Hard to find those nowadays. By the way, the name's Scarlet A. Skylight." He took her hand and gave her a friendly handshake.

"Sonic. Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog." She giggled.

"Do you always say your species after your name?" He took back his hand and gave her a playful glare.

"Shut up." They laughed and continued talking. When Silver came back, class was half over, but Sonic and Scarlet were chatting and dissecting. He approached them and waved at Scarlet. Sonic turned his head to him.

"Hey, Silver. Glad you're back. Remember Scar, right?" The silver teen nodded while Scar smirked at her nickname.

"You bet." He then looked down at the insides of the orca. A familiar shade of green popped up on his face. "Are you done yet?" Sonic shook his head.

"I guess not. Why? You okay?" Silver backed away from the tray.

"No, I am not okay. I'm really not good with all this, man." Sonic had to admit that Silver looked really sick. He placed down his scalpel and tried to wipe off any gunk he still had on his glove-encased hands.

"Don't worry, buddy. Class is almost over. How 'bout we just wrap this big guy up?" The other two agreed, so the started placing the organs back in the whale. Silver grabbed the used dissecting tools and walked to the sink. Sonic didn't know what happened until he heard Silver yell. He whipped his head up and gaped in horror.

Rotting blood was pooling around his boots and staining parts of his jeans. A shudder passed through Silver, and he looked up at the student next to him. He was drab-looking raccoon with dirty fur. He smirked his rotting teeth at Silver.

"Whoops," he said in a careless voice, "It seems like I dropped some extra blood on you. My bad. Try not puke, okay?" He pushed past Silver, who was rooted to the ground in shock. Carefully, he walked back to a shocked Scarlet and appalled Sonic. He turned to look at Naugus, but it was like the creature teacher didn't even see it. Silver turned to Sonic with a permanent look of disgust.

"I..." The words didn't come to him at first, but soon, a new look took up his face. Sonic glanced in his usually darkened eyes and was surprised to see something new in them. A light that hasn't been there since they were kids has sparked again. _Determination? _Before he could react, Silver suddenly reached inside the cavity of the orca and ripped of a fistful of bloody entrails. Making sure Naugus was turned away, the silver teen chucked it across the room.

The dark red glob flew above the class and nailed the raccoon right in the back of the head. A satisfying wet sound echoed through the classroom. Everyone but the preoccupied teacher looked at the raccoon. He slowly reached back and felt the cold substance sticking to the back of his head. Beady eyes found Silver standing tall. The silver teen cocked his head and looked playfully hurt.

"Oops, my bad." No one else realized it, but a strong sense of pride took up Sonic chest at that moment. Silver, who was used to being tormented and put down, had retaliated against someone at last. _And his aim... _Sonic wanted to whistle. It was _perfect_. The raccoon glared at Silver and turned to his whale. Sonic's eyes widened, and he grabbed Silver just in time to miss a bloody ball coming their way. They looked up to realize the ball caught someone else. The front of Scarlet's smock oozed in orca blood. She shrieked, but another ball was thrown. This time it hit someone else. A sudden tension filled the room, and Sonic knew what was about to happen.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" He slammed both his friends to the floor, but it was too late. Bloody balls and organs ricocheted around the classroom. Screams erupted from many students while other bursted with laughter. Large, wet globs smacked everything in room, creating stomach-twisting sounds. It was like a paintball game gone wrong. Sonic, Silver and Scarlet were crouched behind the desk, which they overturned for safety. They were shielded away from most of the chaos, but a stray ball would fly over now and again. Scarlet screeched when a mutilated stomach knocked her in the head, staining her lavender fur. She looked furious.

"SILVER, WHAT THE HELL?" The sound was deafening; she had no choice but to scream. Silver, despite being covered in some rotting blood and organs, laughed.

"CHILL OUT. THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE. RIGHT, SONIC?" Remembering his first day at school, the blue teen laughed and whipped off a splatter of blood on his jeans. He looked above the desk and was shocked. Other teens used the desk for safety and were launching orca remains everywhere. A couple fist fights had broken out, but the combatants were covered in so much decaying blood that Sonic couldn't tell who they were. One guy was walking around crazily with an orca head over his own head. The dead, crazed eyes looked worse than before. The blue teen shudder.

It was a war zone.

Naugus, who finally noticed something was amiss, was trying to stop the fighting but only turned into a better target for the teens. The teacher careened around miserably, soaked in blood and matted with various intestines, hearts, bellies and more. He fixed his red eyes on the students.

"EVERYONE, CUT THIS OUT RIGHT-" A ball of something, perhaps part of a lung, found its mark in his gaping mouth. He shuddered and gagged it out, coughed and finally regurgitated on the floor. Sonic felt his own stomach flip at the sight and burped ominously. Holding his belly, he ducked back down and jerked his head to the door. The others followed as he made his way out of the chaotic room. They stood in the empty hallway, breathing in the sanitary air and dripping in liquified orca. Scarlet finally broke the silence.

"That was a disaster." Silver didn't disagree. He looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would get so wild." Sonic nudged him and showed off his trademark grin.

"Silver, it's Chaos High. How would it _not _get wild?" His friend rolled his eyes and playfully pushed him away. Scarlet laughed at the boys' banter.

"It must be really hard to stay mad at you guys. I don't see Brick hates you so much." At the sound of the bears's name, Sonic's face turned serious. He looked at Scarlet.

"You know Brick?" The female hedgehog flipped back her dampened spikes in disgust.

"Not really," she mumbled. Then she looked up at them and sighed. "It's a long story. To make it short, he comes by this bar I work at late on Tuesdays and weekends. He's always trying to flirt with me and all that crap, but I'm not into guys like him." Silver looked confused.

"Why do you work at a bar?" he asked. When Scarlet didn't answer, he looked away. The look in her eyes said a lot though. _She must have a tough life. _Sonic didn't think it; he knew it. He asked Scarlet to finish her story.

"Anyways, Brick is always venting to me about all this crap that goes on in his life. I really don't care, so I just let his buddies comfort him. However, your name..." she pointed to Sonic, "has been coming up a lot these days." Sonic crossed his arms. Brick still suspects that he has had something to do with the pep rally incident. He had to get Brick off his tail, but Jasmine had only devised a plan to mess with Pokey. Tackling Brick needed more care. A small formed on his lips.

"I got a plan, but we'll need your help Scarlet. You up for it?" Scarlet smiled.

"I'm game for anything."

"You sure? This could get ugly. Scary too." Silver added. She shrugged half-heartedly and began walking towards the bathroom.

"Doesn't matter to me. Fear is just another reason to try harder."

* * *

><p>Jasmine jumped up from her hiding space and gasped at Sonic and Silver's appearance. They tried showering, but part of their clothes were still covered in blood with a telltale stench trailing behind them. The female hedgehog crossed her arms.<p>

"Don't tell me. You guys were part of the bloody orca fight in Naugus's class?" Sonic smiled brightly at her.

"Part of it? Dude, Silver _started_ it!" She turned her head to Silver.

"Silver! Say it isn't so!" The silver teen shrugged carelessly.

"What can I say? I'm a born instigator." Jaz laughed and shook her head.

"Whatever you say." It was lunch time, and the three were hiding inside the bleachers. From their position, they could see the school parking lot and all its inhabitants, which were zero. Their target was a dinky, yellow and orange Volkswagen Beetle. Silver looked over at the car from the slots in the bleachers.

"You sure that's the right car, Jaz?" Jasmine nodded.

"Yep, that's Pokey's car." Sonic clapped his hands.

"Sweet. Is Bark in postion?"

"He's distracting Pokey right now," Jasmine confirmed from her phone. "Pokey always gets something from her car around this time, so we better make it quick." Jasmine reached into her backpack and pulled out compact, black case. Opening it, a key was resting on top of some cotton. Unlike normal keys, it had no dents in it for the lock. It was smooth and slightly rubbery. She picked it up and handed it to Sonic. He took the key and inspected it.

"Is Espio sure this'll work?" Jasmine gave him an iffy look.

"He says it will. I've personally never used a skeleton key before, but hey, there's a first for everything." Sonic gripped it tight and smiled at the others.

"Alright. I'm gone." Silver patted his shoulder.

"We'll wait here. Good luck."

"Don't screw anything up," added Jasmine. The blue teen laughed and slipped away from the bleachers. Cautiously but incredibly speedily, he zipped over to Pokey's car. They were lucky. The way her car was parked, facing away from the school, blocked anyone from seeing him anyhow. Looking about, he creep up to the trunk and fitted the skeleton key in the keyhole. He jiggled the key inside, creating enough heat to mold it correctly, and turned it with ease. The trunk popped open, and Sonic lifted it up about halfway.

The inside of Pokey's trunk was rather messy. Rolls of film for cameras and printed photos were thrown about. A couple jackets and heeled shoes were in the far back, and Sonic saw more than one can of an energy drink thrown in there. He sifted through a bunch of various objects and was glad that he was wearing his white gloves. Most Mobians wore their gloves to look respectable, but some didn't even have to. He was thankful for his gloves because part of this stuff looked like evidence for something Pokey was researching. A jackhammer, a couple notes, a bottle of pills, makeup compacts, a pair of pliers, braided rope, a pipe, magazine cutouts. _This girl is freaky_, the hedgehog summed up. He looked underneath another fur coat and found lone paint scraper. The handle on it looked worn, but Sonic payed no attention to that.

On the top of metal edge, he saw bits of black paint stuck to it. _Black. Deadly black. Deadly black monster truck. _He grabbed it without a second thought and closed the lid. Before he could sneak away, he heard a course laugh ring in the lot.

"Bark! You're _so _funny!" He jumped and looked around. Spotting a green car opposite of the voice, he scrambled to it and hid behind it. Just then, Pokey walked up with her arm wrapped around Bark's. She giggled girlishly and looked up at him. "You are such a sweet guy. How come you don't have girlfriend yet?" Bark gazed down at her and sluggishly shrugged. The porcupine got out her keys.

"Oh, don't be like that! Any girl would want you, Bark. You just need to put in the effort." She opened her trunk and took out a roll of film. Slipping it into her pocket, she turned back to him. "Well, I gotta go. I've got to find your brother's assailant after all. Do you have any theories on who it could be?" Bark crossed his arms and looked to be in deep thought. His eyes popped up, catching all Pokey's attention. Looking to the left and right, he pulled out a pen and paper and wrote something down. He handed it Pokey with a look of certain unease, and she snatched the paper away before he could change his mind. Reading the paper, a devious smile formed on her lips.

"Don't worry, Bark. I won't tell a soul it was you." She blew him a kiss and left the scene. Bark looked around and spotted Sonic behind the green car. He walked out in the open and smiled at him.

"Nice work, man!" Bark's small smile was his only response. When they met up with Silver and Jasmine, Jasmine wore a look of disgust on her face. He grabbed Bark's jacket and tried to take it off him.

"Gimme that. We need to burn it." Sonic and Silver laughed while Bark struggled against her. Silver faced Sonic and asked if he found anything. Sonic placed his hands in his pockets, but before he could tell of what he found, a cry sounded from the field.

"Rouge, calm down!" It was Knuckles. The four friends walked out in the open and discovered Rouge and Knuckles coming their way. Rouge was stomping in their direction. Her eyes were red and puffy. Knuckles was trying to calm her down, but she wasn't listening. When they finally got to them, she stopped.

"Is it true?" Rouge looked livid and enraged. "Is it true that Pokey posted that about me?" This was going to happen sooner or later; there was no point in hiding it. No one said anything, and the white bat placed a hand over her mouth. Knuckles gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Rouge, it doesn't matter. We know that none of that is true. _I _know that none of it is true."

"I can't believe this." was all she could say. Rouge couldn't take the humiliation. All she wanted was for Knuckles to see her in a good light, but now that was no more. These rumors would surely affect it. Knuckles, however, proved otherwise. He wrapped his arms around her, surprising her.

"I know that it's not true. We're fixing this Rouge. She's not getting away with this." Rouge looked up at him. Her makeup was smeared, and she was sweaty from all her walking. She's never looked so on-edge before. How Knuckles could still be so kind to her was a mystery to her. Jasmine scampered behind her friend and hugged Rouge.

"I'm gonna make that lying bitch pay. You watch me," she mumbled into Rouge's back. Rouge finally smiled and turned to give Jasmine a big hug. Knuckles smiled at Sonic, and he smiled back. Suddenly, Sonic's phone chimed strangely, so he took it out.

_"New Update! The Chaos Clincher! "Who Framed Brick?"" _was what it read. Sonic was puzzled. He never downloaded _The Chaos Clincher_ app on his phone. Silver took the phone and looked apologetic.

"Sorry. I downloaded it. We have to keep updated after all."

"What does it say?" Sonic asked. Everyone looked Silver as he read the new post.

_"Football players, beware. Your judgement is coming soon. Not only did they have opportunity, but they had motive. Brick was seen harassing a couple players at the tryouts a while back. Could one of them have held a grudge against them? Who knows, but with motive and opportunity, how long can they deny it? My fellow followers, I bear with me a story on the rise. Brick framed. Football players rejoicing. The tables have turned, and those who once feared Brick are rebelling. Also, I bear some news from a source of mine. It turns out Brick not only has some beef with the meatheads of our school but with chicken runners too. That's right. The cross country team. As the story goes, Brick has made some enemies out of a few members, but I'm not to tell. Confidential things must stay confidential. As I said before, be prepared, people. The jocks of our school have been stirring up trouble as of recent, and the floodgates of Hell are ready to open. A war is about to brew. I, the fateful messenger from Heaven, will keep you updated. XOXO, TCC."_

Silver looked up in surprise. No one spoke at first, but Sonic rose his voice.

"This can't be happening. How does she know about things going bad with Shadow, Mephiles and Brick?" He couldn't fathom how she knew this. Bark meekly raised up his hand. "Bark, you told her? Why?" Jasmine tapped her chin.

"Actually, this is a good thing. It gets her away from the football team, and there won't be much for her to look into with the cross country team. It's a dead end." Sonic shook his head.

"No, it isn't. _I'm _on the track team. She's going to come after me." Silver spoke up.

"Not if I have anything to say about that! We'll throw her off." Rouge placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, and I'm helping." Everyone looked at her. "I'm not letting this dirty little porcupine mess up my rep. She's going to pay, and I will give her Hell." Sonic saw the determination in her eyes and sighed.

"That's sweet and all, but things are getting tricky." He paused. "She knows Jasmine slashed Brick's tire. She's not assuming. She knows."

"B-But how?" Jasmine looked taken back. "Did someone tell her?"

"No, she _saw _you do it, Jaz. She was there. She must've tagged along and watched from afar." Jasmine's face fell, and Sonic smiled. "Which is why I gotta say good job, Jaz." Surprised, the female hedgehog looked up.

"Huh?" Sonic smiled at her.

"Thanks to you, we caught her. There's a reason why she can't reveal that she say you. She'd give herself away."

"What are you talking about, Sonic?" Knuckles asked. The blue teen jerked his thumb at the parking lot.

"We have the nail file, right? With that, we can prove Jaz only slashed a tire, but someone scratched up Brick's hood too. I found _this _in Pokey's car." He pulled out the paint scraper, and Jasmine instantly snatched it up. Her eyes went wide when she saw the black chipped paint at the top. "That's why she can't call you out on it." Rouge looked thoughtful and began to speak.

"It would've pulled up two big question: why didn't she stop you, and who scratched Brick's hood? It would be too easy. The fingers would all point to Pokey! By putting all the blame on the team, it'll seem more likely they did it as some sort of teamed revenge. She needed the car to be more slashed up for that very reason. To cover her own tracks and take down the team!" They all stood there, stunned.

"She's a genius," Silver whispered. Rouge scoffed.

"She's not a genius. She's just clever, but _I'm_ better." Taking the paint scraper from Jasmine, Rouge smiled a victorious smile.

"She's going down." Sonic thought back to the post Pokey wrote and agreed on at least one thing it said.

_"A war is about to brew."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Kindness to the Enemy

* * *

><p>It happens every time. There is a moment in everyone's life where they are doing too much. Too much volunteering, too much working, too much learning, too much studying, too much playing, too much anything. A person will find themselves so overwhelmed that they will not be able to take it anymore. They'll resort to all kinds of things that will slow down their wheel or help them ease to a nice stop, but it won't matter. Unless they finally drop one or two of the many things that they're doing, the stress and weariness of it all will overtake them.<p>

A cheer rose through the entire crowd as the blue teen reached the finish line. He wheeled himself back and slowed down. Someone on a loudspeaker yelled above the noise.

"First place! Number one nine nine one! Nineteen ninety-one!" Sonic puffed out his chest and waved to the crowd as he did his cool down lap. Everyone clapped and hollered at him. He spotted his parents with Silver and Scourge and raised his fists in the air. A shining look was on his face.

Can Sonic even afford to drop one?

He jogged up the bench and saw that Mephiles was waiting for him. The junior hedgehog handed him a bottle of water and an apple. Sonic took it with gratitude.

"Thanks. I needed this." The mysterious hedgehog nodded.

"You'll need a towel too. Hold on." He grabbed an icy cold towel from a bin and chucked it at Sonic. Placing the towel on his head, he plopped himself down on the bench and drained half his bottle. About two weeks have passed since him and his friends declared "war" on Pokey and Brick. They haven't had much luck in trying to stop Brick's wrath from befalling them.

Brick has been a terror, but that is only an understatement. For two full weeks, Brick has been snooping about the football team and giving them grief. Knuckles, who is usually semi-tolerable of the bear, has already threatened to beat him up seven times. Brick ruins their plays and interrupts practices on a daily. Sonic knows they won't admit it verbally, but everyone's seen a couple football players walking or _limping_ to practice with a few fresh bruises. Jasmine is ready to blow her top, but no one can seem to stop Brick. Even though the team has been winning their recent games, the overall moral goes down every time they face Brick again.

_Something needs to change._

A sudden increase of weight on the bench jolted the blue teen from his musing. He turned to see Shadow was sitting next to him. His shirt was a little soaked through, and his white chest fur was damp. He threw his head back and chugged down his water as Mephiles came up with cold towel. Sonic couldn't help but scowl.

"Welcome back," he muttered. Shadow placed his bottle down and cut his eyes at Sonic with a smirk.

"Is someone still made that they couldn't compete in the competitive race?" The black hedgehog's taunt made him jump from his seat.

"Again, that is such bull! _I _should've been able to compete!" Mephiles sighed.

"Sonic, we went over this. Only junior and seniors can compete in those races." He turned back to Shadow. "Good job scoring first place, Shadow." Shadow hummed; Sonic scoffed.

"Uh, hello!? I got first too!"

"But that race was nothing. Even for you." Sonic huffed but didn't reply. He's only competed in three meets so far in cross country, but a boiling sense of anger has only risen. The races were divided into two: standard and competitive. The standard races were a joke to Sonic; they included barely any turns, one or two pits of sand and easy tracks. He took one look at the competitive course and went on a rampage to Shadow when it was over. Apparently, the reasoning behind this set up was because Chaos High students were entering the race. Many parents believed that by separating the students monitoring trouble would be easier too.

Sonic couldn't agree with that ruling at all. The cross country team was basically made up of the "good students" of Chaos. They never got in trouble and posed no threat of starting anything. _We're just a bunch of misfits and loners. _And it was true. The blue hedgehog looked over to see that Espio had just finished his cool down. The chameleon shook his head at Sonic.

"When you said you were kind of fast, I didn't think you were _that _fast. You left me in the dust." A grin formed on Sonic's lips, and Mephiles cut in.

"I've seen you run. Just keep practicing, and you'll be around Sonic's level in time." He handed the chameleon a bottle and observed the others as they trekked in. "I must say that our team is quite impressive. Good physical strength. Capable stamina. Regionals should be a breeze." Sonic looked up at the hooded hedgehog with curiosity.

"Hey, Mephiles, why don't you run too?" Shadow stopped wiping the towel on his head, and Mephiles froze. Espio too looked over at the hooded Mobian. Mephiles didn't say anything at first, but Sonic was sure he sensed hesitation somewhere in him. The hooded Mobian finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"I'm bad at running. I rather not make a fool out of myself than race with others." There was something about his statement that stirred more curiosity in Sonic. When he said something about checking the others and walked away, Shadow stood up and narrowed his eyes down at the blue teen. _Yikes! _

"Instead of asking so many questions, I'd improve on your time. Even I could top that measly time." He stalked away, leaving Sonic fuming. He had to go a little slower because he didn't want to start an uproar. He could've left everyone eating more dust than they already did, but he didn't want to get Chaos under any more suspicion. Sonic didn't know what was up with mysterious duo but decided to leave it be for now. He and Espio talked a bit until they saw Silver and Scourge jogging up.

"You were awesome! Those guys didn't stand a chance. No offense, Espio," Silver carelessly chatted out. Espio shook his head.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Scourge reached into his back pocket and pulled out a recently used popsicle stick. Sticking the stick in Espio's face, a dodgy yet snarky look took up his face.

"No, Espio! Get offended! Your teammate, Sonic the Hedgehog, just wiped the floor with you and is rumored to be an accomplice in the rebel attack against Brick Wilde. Any comments?" He sounded confident. He sounded provocative. He sounded zealous. He sounded untrusting.

He sounded like a reporter.

Espio narrowed his eyes but smiled nevertheless.

"Why, yes. Yes, I can spare a few words about the guy."

"Where does he get his speed?" Scourge asked.

"You just said it yourself," Espio answered. The green teen gasped.

"He does drugs?"

"I never said a word." The group of boys laughed, and Silver piped in.

"Pokey would have a field day with that!"

"Don't give her any ideas, guys," Sonic warned half-heartedly. "She's a real beast. By the way, you can eat popsicles, Scourge?" His twin shook his head.

"No, they have too much artificial flavoring. I ate one of those naturally-flavored ice pops that Mom bought." Their mother was obsessed with finding alternatives for Scourge. He couldn't eat much anyway, so she was very dedicated to finding things he could eat and would usually shot down any ideas of having fast food for Scourge's sake. Sonic couldn't blame her; Scourge did have a very sensitive digestive system. The friends walked towards the team's bus and chatted along about the race.

"I have a question. What happens if you _do _eat artificial flavoring, Scourge? Do you start to vomit or something?" Silver asked. Scourge shook his head.

"No, I'll get hives and have an asthma attack. Sometimes I can go into shock and faint." The three other teens stopped and looked at him.

"Are you kidding? That's terrible," Espio stated. Sonic shook his head.

"I agree. No wonder Mom is so protective of you." Espio and Silver laughed while Scourge crossed his arms. Sonic chuckled a bit too. "Anyway, me and Espio better go. We'll see you guys later." Scourge eyed the bus they were supposed to go on, and a confused look crossed his face.

"You're going on that bus?"

"Yeah. Why?" He looked at it again and shrugged.

"Nothing, I guess. I thought it was some other team's bus." Scourge turned away and began to walk off. "See ya." Silver also said goodbye and jogged after the green teen. Something resembling an internal alarm started to buzz inside Sonic, but he quickly dismissed it. However, once he was on the bus, it went off again. Scourge's statement struck him as odd. Some people may find it insignificant, but Sonic didn't. He couldn't. He decided it was all because of his connection to Scourge; their twin connection might be calling out to him. Sonic couldn't help but look around the bus as the guys started piling in. Espio caught his glances.

"Thinking about what Scourge said?" The blue teen sheepishly grinned and shrugged.

"I can't help it. Sorry." Espio quickly held up a hand.

"Do not apologize, Sonic. It is natural for you to heed your twin's warning."

"I guess, but it could be nothing. I mean, what could go wrong?" Finally, Shadow and Mephiles entered the bus and seated themselves in front of Sonic and Espio. The hooded hedgehog looked back at them.

"Get comfy, guys. This is going to be a long drive." Espio looked puzzled.

"Why is that?"

"There was an accident on the highway we previously took. We're taking another route to get to the school." Sonic leaned back but felt a sense of worry prick him.

_Of all days, there's an accident now? On the road we're supposed to travel on?_

He tried to push the thought away, but the intent look on Espio's face couldn't keep his feelings at bay. Something was going on.

It wasn't until the bus started rattling that he got a clue.

Everyone on the bus started talking loudly, and when the rickety yellow vehicle took its last breath, loud speech turned into startled yells. Shadow and Mephiles quickly stood up and went to the driver's seat. Sonic and Espio exchanged appalled glances and stood up as well. They followed Shadow and Mephiles out of the bus and watched as smoke seeped through the hood. The driver, an old groundhog, lifted the hood and coughed violently at the enormous amount of smoke. He stepped back and made a upset noise.

"Well, I'll be a darned. She's dead," he declared. Shadow gaped at him. This was a new expression on his face, and if Sonic wasn't shocked too, he would've laughed.

"_Dead_? You're kidding, right? We can't have this bus dead." The driver gave the black hedgehog a leveled look but backed off a bit when he took in the teen's frightful appearance.

"Well, she is. Seems like something funky got in the water pump, and the exhaust system is funked up too. I don't know what happened, but this big girl's going no where no time soon." Mephiles brought a hand to his hooded head and shook it.

"No, no, no, no, no. You don't understand. We have a bus full of exhausted teenagers in there. Some have even sprained their ankles. You don't expect us to _walk _to the school, do you? It'll take us hours to get there. We won't even make it by midnight. Can't you call someone or something?" The driver shook his head.

"I'd love to, but there's no signal for about a couple more miles. We're too out in Dust Hill to do much. Such a barren and forgotten place too." He sighed. "Well, I better get started on fixing this girl up. It'll take some time. If I were you boys, I would start trekking down the road. You'll hit a gas station soon and get signal there." He turned and went back to the engine. Shadow slowly turned to Mephiles, who turned right over to him.

"Are we seriously stuck in the middle of the desert right now?" No one wanted to answer Sonic's question, for it was true. They were stuck in the middle of the desert. Shadow ran a hand over his face and mumbled some dark things before taking action.

"Get everyone off the bus. We're walking." Sonic looked at him.

"You can't be serious!" Shadow narrowed his eyes at him.

"You have a better idea? Fine, let's hear it then!" By then, all the other members had exited the bus and were watching the confrontation. Sonic placed a hand against his chest.

"Let me go! I'll be way faster than all of us going together." Shadow scoffed at him with narrowed eyes.

"Are you stupid? No way." Sonic glared.

"What?" Mephiles agreed with Shadow.

"We can't have a student running along the road. We could get in trouble for that, and it's getting dark. You may be fast, but are you fast enough to escape some of these speedy drivers? Some of them even forget to put on their headlights." The hooded hedgehog turned away from him. "It's too dangerous." Sonic was sure he could handle it, but even he knew when a lose was a lose. The blue teen folded his arms as Shadow started to round up the others. Espio stood beside him.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, but they have a point. It's dangerous."

"I know, but this is stupid. We'll never make it to the gas station before midnight." He gestured his head to a Mobian prairie dog with a swollen ankle. The poor teen limped over to a friend for support. Sonic merely shook his head. "This is a bad idea."

"It's our only option since the bus was sabotaged." Sonic paused for a moment and looked at Espio. The chameleon's face was blank. "What? You didn't figure it out? It's pretty obvious. First, the detour, and now this. My guess is that someone planned this." Sonic eyes quickly swept over his teammates. Espio and him kept quiet for a while as the group started to walked along the side of the road.

Dust Hill was a hellish place. The dusty ground was swimming with sand, and the air blew awkwardly against their sides. As the sun started to set, sly scorpions and feral rats began to appear from out of dead bushes or cacti. It wasn't uncommon for dust to get in their eyes, and their clothes, which were slightly damp from their previous and current sweat, accumulated sand and dirt on them. At one point, the boys witnessed a pair of vultures picking apart some dead animal, a raccoon perhaps. Sonic wiped a sheet of dust from his cheek and swore he felt sand fill his shoes. When he looked at Espio, he saw that the chameleon's skin had merged into the same sandy yellow of the landscape. It looked beautiful on him, and the blue teen could still see his light saffron eyes.

"It can't be one of our teammates," Sonic stated after a while. He observed everyone and saw no suspicious behavior. "Who could've done this?" Espio, from what Sonic could make out to see, shrugged.

"Anyone. If they have something against the team, then this was the perfect way to handle it." It was after that statement where both teens stopped talking. _Wait a minute... _Sonic carefully looked at Espio.

"Are you thinking about who I'm thinking about?"

"I'm afraid so." Suddenly, the loud roar of an engine started to rumble in their ears. Everyone stopped walking, and when they turned their heads, a large black truck speeded down the road, dodging cars and causing mayhem. It was a black monster truck. It was THE black monster truck. The truck raced up to them with a gang of teens hollering their heads off. A pair of burnt orange eyes flashed at Sonic before the truck zoomed away, sending a cloud of thick sand and dust all over the team. It was official.

Brick was after the cross country team.

* * *

><p>Sonic was on the floor of his room, studying various papers. Silver kept laying out pictures and articles they found on the web while Scourge slept on the bed. This seemed like a normal activity if it weren't for the fact they were studying Brick Wilde instead of Biology. The task was proving to be more tiresome than completing their homework.<p>

After it was confirmed that Brick sabotaged the team's bus, everyone got pissed. Shadow, for example, looked like he wanted to murder someone, and Mephiles stood still while a similar killing intent radiated off him. Espio said that this should've been expected since Pokey posted that article about them. Sonic was just mad and wanted nothing more than to run after Brick and his crew. When they finally reached the gas station, it was around midnight, and all the parents came to pick the students up. Remembering what Scourge said, the blue teen asked him if he saw a black bear or any other large Mobians near the bus. When Scourge confirmed that he did, Sonic was thoroughly annoyed. He realized he couldn't hold anything against Scourge since the green teen had no idea what Brick looked like, and he wasn't too jolly from walking miles and miles in the middle of no where.

Now they were home, and Sonic was planning his revenge against the black bear. Brick had to be stopped if any of the sports teams were going to get some peace. Silver had suggested they look up articles on the bear and see what they could use to their advantage. So far, the search wasn't very profitable. Sonic leaned back and stretched his back. He spoke out to Silver.

"I thought you said Brick was infamous or something. Shouldn't there be more stuff about him?" Silver looked at the papers they accumulated.

"So far we have a juvenile detention record, a couple bad posts on different social networks, a Chaos High student ID, a couple speeding tickets, some recent arrest records and police altercations and profiles on several different sites." Silver looked up from this and took a breath. "Basically, we have a lot of crap." Sonic groaned.

"There really isn't anything useful here. What are we gonna do with speeding tickets?" Silver shrugged.

"I don't know, but as long as we put our minds to something, we'll get results." He paused then looked at the computer. "Say, I got an idea. Let's look at his MuzzleBook again." MuzzleBook was an social network that almost everyone had. It was quite popular, and all types of Mobians were always posting and sharing something new. Sonic had one too but abandoned it long ago. His old friends were still connected to his, and he didn't want to login and be bombarded by questions and past friends. They went behind his computer and searched up Brick's page. The black bear's fierce face came up with him smirking deviously at the camera.

"What are we looking for?" Sonic asked. His silver friend took control of the computer and began scrolling down Brick's page.

"If we want to find something good on Brick, then it's got to be here." Going past random posts, Sonic noted how popular Brick was. He had a bunch of dangerous friends and was looked up at by a lot of people. There were multiple party invites and posts about hanging out. Sonic's page would look the same, but the ambience would be safer and more preppy than Brick's. It was around that moment when a certain Mobian's name kept coming to his attention. He touch the screen.

"Who's this girl? This Fianna Schewber chick." The female Mobian was a red panda with vibrant green eyes. She had this tough but seductive look from what Sonic could tell from the picture. Silver clicked on her profile, and it didn't take long for them to see the nasty comments and fights she had with Brick.

The interesting thing was that before the fights there was a major flirtation going on with them.

"Brick used to date this chick?" Sonic was surprised. In his mind, any girl that wanted to date Brick had to be mentally unstable. _Mentally unstable's actually too light of a condition for something like this... _Silver was also shocked by the revelation.

"I guess so. Wow. I didn't know Brick had a girlfriend before."

"I didn't know girls actually went for guys like Brick!"

"Yeah, you're right there too." Scourge, who was glaring at them from the bed, spoke up.

"Can you two pipe down? I'm trying to rest and recover over here." Sonic turned the laptop screen to him.

"Forget that. Check this out." Grumbling, Scourge crawled from the bed and slid beside him. "This girl used to date Brick Wilde." Scourge stared hard at profile picture and page.

"I didn't know some girls were still into the off-kilter meathead types," the green muttered semi-surprised.

"There was a time when they were?"

"Yeah, like, I dunno. Around the time our parents were kids. Trends like that come back every so often."

"Like party pants?"

"Bingo."

"I think she's kind of cute," Silver muttered to himself. The other two hedgehogs turned their heads to him. Looks of disgust evident on their faces. "What?"

"Dude, she dated a guy like Brick," Sonic stated. Silver look confused.

"So?" Scourge scoffed at the silver teen.

"So there's obviously something wrong with her."

"Mentally wrong with her," Sonic added.

"What could be wrong with her? She looks normal to me." Sonic saw his twin think hard before replying to Silver.

"She could have a fetish. Like one of those creepy boy fetishes. She probably likes her guys with lots of body hair. Something like that."

"Gross!"

"Nasty!"

"Exactly." Scourge wagged a nagging finger at Silver. "You have to be careful of girls like that. They're freaks."

"Plus who knows what she's done with Brick. Look at these comments, Silver." He began scrolling again. "It's pretty obvious she's gotten pretty far with..." Sonic voice trailed off as he read a particular post. Scourge looked at what caused his brother to freeze, and his jaw dropped.

"Holy hell! She's not even straight!" Scourge cried. Silver whipped his head at the post.

"HUH?" Sonic snapped his own jaw shut and quickly amended what Scourge said.

"Scourge, shut up! Don't say it like that. She's just bisexual. Grow up." Scourge pointed to the post they were looking at.

"She's totally flirting her ass off with this one chick. Damn. She's got some moves too." He shook his head. "This fixes everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's not mentally unstable at all, just carefree. Look at all these different people she's friends with. She's obviously one of those free-floating types. She's compatible with everyone. Wanna hear my opinion?" Since he doesn't look he'll stopped talking, Sonic let him go on. "My guess is that Brick is a control freak. Fianna, being a total free spirit, was probably too much for him to control. Aren't most of their fights about meeting up at places or keeping dates?" Silver scrolled up and review the post.

"They are," Silver confirmed, "Fianna couldn't hold a date with Brick to save her life. She apparently always got distracted by some other people she knew, whom, afterwards, went on the end of Brick's snare." Scourge looked victorious, and Sonic continued.

"So, ultimately, Fianna can't hold her word and makes Brick super jealous. He breaks a couple people's faces. She calls it quits. End of story."

"Seems like it. And, bisexual or not, she's still hot." Scourge nodded.

"Yeah, I'd be all up on that too if she didn't date Brick."

"Guys." Scourge and Silver looked at Sonic. He was smiling. "Don't you see it? This is it. This is how we're going to get back at Brick."

"You want to taunt him with his ex? Come on, Sonic. That's low."

"I agree with, Glimmer. No good."

"It's _Silver_." Sonic shook his head.

"We're not gonna mess with him. We're gonna get him back together with her."

"Huh?"

"For real?"

"Yeah! Have you not seen Brick's comments? He was _obsessed _with Fianna. It also looks like he was in some sort of grace period around this time too." Sonic picked up some of Brick's records and other reports. "During the time they dated, Brick was really inactive. See? No speeding tickets, no police altercations, heck, no detention in school! The guy must have been so wrapped up with her that he cared about nothing else." Silver looked at the reports and back at the screen.

"So if we get them back together, Brick'll lay off?"

"For a while. Yeah, he will." It was an act of kindness. Sonic, who already had a full plate, wanted to add getting Fianna and Brick back together with his other tasks. _This will surely kill me_, he thought, but if it worked, he wouldn't be seeing anymore of Brick for a while.

Defeating an enemy with pure kindness. A new type of strategy has been born.

"Good plan, but what happens if Fianna begins dissing Brick again?" Scourge asked. He then picked up another report. "During the time after they broke up, Brick practically goes on a rampage. How will you deal with that?" It was a good question, but Sonic didn't know how to reply. It was a good plan. Rekindling Brick with his former flame would distract the bear all the way until after Homecoming. If they were lucky, which seems doubtful, it could last longer. But what of the backlash? What will Brick do when Fianna pulls the same stunts she did before? One could only imagine what Brick would do if he found out that _Sonic _set him up with Fianna again. The blue hedgehog swallowed nervously.

Kindness doesn't win over all enemies. The strategy might as well die now.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but we have to try something. We have something on Pokey already, but if we really want to limit trouble, we have to get Brick to stop harassing the sports teams for a while. It has to last until we can dish out the stuff we have over Pokey." Sonic paused and went into deep thought. "I think I have a plan."

"Fire away, Commander Sonic," Scourge teased. Sonic shot his twin a amused smirk before continuing.

"Well, first thing's first, we have to get a hold of Fianna. I think Bark will be able to help us with that, but we'll also need a venue, which is where Scarlet comes in." Scourge's eyes bugged out.

"Wait. What? I think I'm missing something." Sonic laughed.

"No, you didn't miss much, but I think tonight we're going out." Silver looked confused.

"It's a Tuesday afternoon. Where in the world would we..." Finally, he looked at Sonic. "Wait. You can't be serious."

"I am." He smiled. "Fellas, it's about time we hit up a certain bar."

* * *

><p>Back in Emerald Town, Sonic would usually spend his nights doing a couple of things. These things included going to house parties, catching a flick, raiding the arcade or just going down to a cafe for a bite. His former group of friends loved doing stuff like that, and Sonic enjoyed it as well. It was always legal and safe, and his parents, being trusting of him and his peers, allowed him much freedom, so it was relatively fine with them if he wanted to stay up late on a school night. As long as he could pick himself up out of bed the next morning, there were no complaints.<p>

Now living in Chaos Village, Sonic's night was about to take a turn to not a movie theater or arcade but a bar.

_Mom and Dad would skin me alive._

The blue teen looked to his left, wondering when Knuckles and Rouge would show up. He decided to invite the whole gang for this operation. Espio and Deuce, the blue lizard friend of Espio's, were already in the bar, finding seats for the group. Jasmine was busy tailing Pokey, watching to see if she would make any more moves. Bark was bringing Fianna. At first, the polar bear was hesitant about bringing his older brother's ex. While texting Sonic, he described how bad things got after Brick and Fianna called it quits to which Sonic said he already knew. He could only hope that Fianna would agree to come. Silver nudged him and told him to relax.

"I'll try," Sonic sighed. He wore a dark denim jacket with scuffed up jeans. A pair of green-tinted shades were on top of his head along with the green studs in his ear, which he decided to wear for the occasion. He looked much older and rougher than before, which was good for tonight. Silver was dressed in gray jeans with silver-threaded highlights and a black and blue sweater. His spikes had more bands in them than usual. The silver teen frowned.

"I know you're worried, but hey, this is gonna work. It has to." Someone snorted beside him, causing the silver teen to frown at them "Shut up, Scourge." Scourge was wearing a black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves and a black shirt underneath. His dark pants were adorned with small chains, and his shoes of choice were green-version of Sonic's. Sonic decided to dye a pair just to match his brother's fur. He also wore his blue studs in his ear. With a pair of prescription red-tinted glasses over his eyes, he gave the two a toothy grin.

"This doesn't _have _to work. You only _want _it too, not that I blame you. Just lighten up and wait for what happens." He placed his hands behind the back of his head and leaned against the wall. "Since Mom and Dad think we're just prowling around the city, looking for some fun, we have all the time in the world." It was true. Sonic had told his parents they were just going to hang out around town, and while he wasn't too proud of himself for lying to them, something inside him told them they deserved to be lied to for once since they've been doing it to him. Wanting to change the topic, Sonic pointed at Scourge's glasses.

"Are your glasses okay?" The green teen looked up.

"Yeah, they work perfectly. My eyes feel so much better." This made Sonic happy, and suddenly, the roar of an engine hit his ears. The hedgehogs looked up to see Rouge's car drive on up. Said bat was the first to get out. A tight, strapless pink dress fitted her alluring body with a pair of pink-hearted black heels. A small black jacket was over the dress, and she cared a clutch in one hand. A flashed the boys a fanged smile while Knuckles came from the other side of the car. He wore a fitting maroon sweater with dark blue jeans. They came over to the hedgehogs and greeted them.

"What took you so long?" Sonic questioned. Rouge elbowed Knuckles.

"_This _guy decided fall asleep at his house, so I had to honk the horn and call him so many times. I finally snapped and banged on the front door. I'm lucky your dad likes me." Sonic raised his eye ridges. _Rouge already met Knuckles's dad? _The echidna smiled sheepishly, obviously catching Sonic's expression.

"My dad and you are such complainers, and I didn't fall asleep. I was simply resting my eyes." Rouge rolled her perfectly made up eyes.

"I bet you were." Sonic couldn't help but smile. Knuckles and Rouge were practically a couple. He could see it in the playful fights they shared. They had many differences but many similarities too. Knuckles bumped his hip against Rouge, causing the bat to teeter in her heels.

"Stop that!" Rouge cried. The boys laughed while she fumed. "So immature. Come on, we better get inside before Bark gets here." The group finally entered the bar. The main theme was red and black. Red leather seats with a black chrome finish and table. There were booths around the room and stools up at the bar itself. Sonic soon spotted Brick and two pals drinking on the stools. The room was partially split with a half wall, which was topped off with stained glass windows, so the group slipped behind the glass and approached a party-sized booth in the corner, where Espio and Deuce sat. Scarlet stood by it in black slacks and a red shirt. Her lavender spikes were tied up in a ponytail. She smiled at the teens.

"Hey, guys," the mixed Mobian greeted. Everyone said hello and slide in. "Brick's only been here for an hour but already downed three Blow Jobs." Sonic, not having any prior experience with liquor, choked up at the name.

"Bl-Blow Jobs?" Sonic asked. Scarlet smiled.

"Yeah, Blow Jobs. It's a popular shooter around here." She whipped out a pad and pen but continued talking. "Along with whatever beer he drank before he got here, he's pretty out of it. His guys are too. I heard them talking about sending invites to more of their members, so you better be ready for a full house. If any of them recognize you and try starting a bar fight, I'll get you out using the back door." Sonic smiled at her.

"Thanks, Scar."

"It's my pleasure. Just be sure to have Bark direct his girl to the bar when they come in. I'll keep Brick stationed there." Finally, she clicked her pen and placed it on the paper. "So. what do you want to drink." Sonic froze. This was new. Silver spoke first.

"Wait. We have to drink alcohol?" Scarlet looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"It'll look better if you did. I can always bring out water bottles, but won't it look weird if a table full of people ordered water at a bar at night? I'm just trying to cover for you guys." Sonic looked around the table for any other comments. Rouge ordered first.

"I'll have a water bottle along with a Redheaded Slut." Knuckles turned to her. "What? I'm driving, so I'll need something to down the drink. You should get a Peanut Butter and Jelly shot. It's lower in alcohol than the others." Sonic knew personally that Knuckles never drank anything but the rarely-given light beers his dad handed him. Drinking shouldn't be too bad for him. The echidna shrugged away his worries and ordered.

"I guess I'm having a PB&J shot." He looked at Espio, who seemed startled at first but soon ordered after examining the menu.

"I'll get a Flaming Dr. Pepper."

"Make that two Flaming Dr. Peppers please," Deuce added. Sonic felt trapped. He looked at Silver, who seemed nervous as well. The silver teen thought for a moment before ordering.

"Jell-O please." Sonic scrunched up his face. "It's a type of shot too, Sonic. It just has Jell-O with the alcohol." The blue teen couldn't believe it. _A shot with Jell-O in it!? What will the world come up with next? _He turned to Scourge, who was looking him with pouting eyes. Sonic knew what that meant.

"No," the blue twin stated firmly. The green twin's jaw dropped.

"But-"

"What are the side effects?"

"Uh, I dunno. Stomach cramps and difficulty breathing, but I took a pill before I left home! I'm cool with like one."

"I don't care! Mom will skin me alive if I let you drink." Scourge frowned at him but soon smirked.

"Fine. I'll take a water too. What are _you _gonna get?" All movement of the mouth halted for Sonic. He's never seriously drank before and didn't feel like starting. The only time he did drink a little was about a year ago at his Aunt Liz's birthday party. It was bit of champagne, and his parents didn't mind much. To be frank, Sonic had morals that he wanted to uphold. Drinking always seemed like poser thing to do, and he wasn't fan of it back at Emerald, where his friends and him held fairs to limit teenage substance abuse.

_Back at Emerald..._

Suddenly, all his morals went out the window.

The blue hedgehog smirked.

"I'll get a Jell-O shot too." Scourge's own smirk dropped to an agape look while a surprised Scarlet wrote down the orders.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She left, and the group stared at Sonic. Of all people, did Sonic the Hedgehog just order a drink? Rouge snickered into her hand while Knuckles stared at his friend in disbelief. Espio and Deuce exchanged furtive glances, and Silver just sat there.

"Sonic, you could've just ordered a water," the silver teen suggested. The blue hedgehog waved him off.

"Nah, I'm good. What? You guys didn't expect me to order something?" The silence at the table answered his question just fine. He narrowed his eyes. "Really, guys? Really?" Knuckles held up his hands.

"Hey, don't look at me! Remember all those alcohol fairs we held back in Emerald? I thought you would be the only guy not to drink until you were like in college. You were always taking a risk taker though." Sonic felt insulted. Sure, he had a habit for taking risks and doing things without caution or reason, but he had morals. He had a truckload of them back at Emerald. He would never drink alcohol. He would never pierce his ear. He would never lie behind his parents' backs. He would never go to a bar. He would break into someone's car. He would never do any of that.

_But now I have._

He's done all of that and more. He's doing things he never even imagined trying. Was this a good thing or bad thing? Sonic didn't know. All he knew was that this is what he's doing now. Changing it all now seems pretty pointless to him. Coming back to his senses, the blue teen rewarded Knuckles with his trademark grin.

"Risk taker? Dude, I'm the the _king _of risk takers! Get it right!" For the first time tonight, the group laughed. "Anyways, those fairs were kind of boring."

"Boring? They sound pointless to me," Knuckles's date added. Rouge linked her arm with his and stared up at him with semi-disgust. "I can't believe they actually held such things. Almost every teenager drinks in Chaos."

"So you're a regular drinker?" Knuckles asked. Rouge shook her head.

"No, I'm not. How would I keep this flawless skin if I did?" Another round of chuckles, and Scarlet came back to the table. She placed short glass of something crimson red in front of Rouge while giving Knuckles a longer glass of a watery, amber liquid. Espio and Deuce's were literally on fire; fire danced around the rims of their darkened glasses. Sonic and Silver received two plastic cups that jiggled happily. Lastly, she set down the bottles of water for Rouge and Scourge. Sonic eyed his blue, jelly drink.

"I'm supposed to drink this?" Scarlet nodded.

"Yeah. Drink up." Without a moment to lose, Rouge threw back her head, emptying her glass with ease. Knuckles watched in amazement as the white bat slammed her upside-down on the table with a smile on her face.

"Easy as pie," she sang. Knuckles shook his head and tipped back his own drink. A confused look crossed his face.

"It doesn't really taste that much like PB&J." Rouge cocked her head.

"What type of jelly do you eat with your sandwich?"

"Grape." She pointed at him.

"There's your problem." Espio and Deuce blew out their drinks together and gulped them in sync. Immediately, Espio coughed and changed colors. His skin turned into a rustic red shade with black stripes here and there. Despite his eyes tearing up, Deuce laughed at the transformation while Espio glowered. Sonic saw Silver eye their drinks and decided to take his first. With quick and careful movements, he lifted the drink above his mouth. It didn't fall in. Puzzled and slightly embarrassed since he was sure the others were watching, Sonic placed the plastic cup against his muzzle and slurped the drink. It took a really hard suck to get the Jell-O out, but he did it. Chewing, he found the drink sweet-tasting and not all that bad. _I don't taste too much alcohol_, he thought. Everyone at the table stared at him, and Rouge smiled.

"A round of muted applause to Sonic the Hedgehog for completing his first shot." The group snapped giddily, and Sonic smiled after swallowing. Silver soon had his too and was relatively fine. After Scar left to inspect Brick and his crew, the gang relaxed and observed the bar scene from afar. Sonic wasn't sure when or if the alcohol hit his blood, but he felt his body relax while his mind was on high alert the whole time. Conversation was slow, and when the bar started to fill with more drinkers and Brick's followers, the gang rarely talked at all. Sonic would see when Rouge turned to hide herself in Knuckles's sleeve or when Espio would hide himself the best he could. Scourge was looking around in wonder at the scene, and it was fine since no one knew him. Multiple times, Sonic and Silver would duck their heads out of sight. Things were getting tense.

Finally, their prayers were answered.

Sonic's phone vibrated, and Silver check on it. A smile was on his face as he addressed the blue hedgehog.

"Bark's just around the corner!" Sonic felt victorious, but a sudden scream from Scarlet dismissed his mood.

"Hands off, asshole!" Like a shot, Sonic jumped up and went from behind the glass, despite Rouge's hiss of danger. He had his shades on, and the lights were dim, but he saw everything. Scarlet, who was behind Brick's seat with another drink in hand, peeled his hand of her butt and pushed him. The mixed Mobian was steaming.

"Did you not hear me!? No touching, asshole!" Brick looked up, and Sonic finally saw how wasted he was. His fur was matted with sweat, and his burnt orange eyes were watery. His entire posture was hunched and noodle-like. _Just how much alcohol did he consume!? _It was obvious the answer would be more shots than Sonic had, which was only one. Alcohol was warped into the stench of his breath and only wafted towards Sonic's nose as the bear spoke.

"Don't be that way, baby," the black bear sang. It sounded so wrong but so hilarious with his rough voice. "I just wanted a hug. Every guy deserves a little lovin'." Scarlet tried to push away again when he grabbed around her back. Brick's peers, both male and female, only hooted and whistled.

"You're a douche when you're fucking drunk, you know that?" Scarlet couldn't hit a customer; it was against bar rules. She could, however, push him around a bit. She pushed again. "Back off!" Sonic wanted to intervene, but he knew what would happen if he did. A fight would break out, and things could get ugly.

"Don't be that way," Brick cooed.

"You're pissing me off!" He held on tighter, and before Sonic could stop it, he heard the door chime. He whipped his head over and saw her.

She was beautiful. The red fur and green eyes. The tight but fitting outfit. Her sparkling eyes connected with his but soon swiveled to Brick. The pretty green eyes went wide. Tears soon filled them. Sonic heard Brick gasp and moan. The bar went silent. The pretty green eyes looked back at Sonic and turned away. She ran back out through the doorway.

Fianna was gone.

Sonic wanted to go after her, reason with her and tell her it was a mistake, but all of that was cut short by the sight of Bark hitting the ground. Brick, drunken and angry, was on top of his brother in seconds. The look of absolute fear in Bark's eyes sent Sonic over the edge. In a flash, the blue hedgehog throttled the black bear, shoving him off his brother. Brick was drunk; Sonic was not. It was an easy feat. The bar erupted into chaos then, and before the black bear could get up, Sonic shouted to his friends.

"RUN!" They scattered. Chairs flew. Glasses were broken. Doors were banged. Windows were shattered. Rouge and Knuckles went for her car. Silver ran down the street. Espio and Deuce disappeared in the back with Scarlet. Sonic wanted to grab Scourge, but the green hedgehog was gone. Fear gripped him, but he saw a flash of a green blur heading in Silver's direction. He thundered after. Despite the blood rushing to his ears and the pain pounding in his shoulder from him hitting Brick, the black bear's barbaric roar chilled him to the bone. It was a call of anger. It was a call for reinforcements. It was a call of revenge. They were to be surrounded. Sonic swallowed back the taste of rising Jell-O.

They were to be trapped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: To Be Hunted

* * *

><p>Everyone hates to be useless. An individual may say they do not mind it, but, deep down, their feeling of being worthless gnaws at them violently. A person's self-worth, their internal value, is usually all they have to go on. If others say they are good, their self-worth grows. If they say the opposite, it diminishes. If one cannot be of any use, good or bad, they may lose their point of even living.<p>

In the downtown area, the night was dark but only now coming alive. A blue hedgehog dashed down the darkened street with three bulk figures behind him. He looked further down and spotted an alleyway that was shrouded in darkness. Dashing, he zipped into it and was greeted by a fence. Nimbly and quickly, he climbed the fence and dashed away again, completely losing the figures behind him. Once he was safe, he stopped running and finally huddled back against a wall. While Sonic tried to catch his breath and asses the situation, Bernadette watched the clock with a steady eye.

The worth of a couple beaten up hedgehogs is hard to describe.

Jules and Bernadette had no idea where their boys were. The teens said they were only checking out the streets, so what could be taking them so long? Little did both know, the boys were in for a rough night out. Bernie looked away from the clock and back at her husband, who was reclined lazily on the couch.

"Are you not even wondering where they are?" she asked. The male hedgehog looked up from the television and at his wife. She had been watching that clock ever since it hit the stroke of ten. He understood her worrying, but Jules had faith in Sonic.

Who couldn't have faith in Sonic? He was a good-spirited boy with a big heart and great reputation. Although he was careless and impulsive at times, Sonic generally pulled through with his promises and gave everyone high expectations of him. He was fairly clean with a mild-temper, but that switch could easily flip with the snap of a finger. He was the athletic charmer of their family, enticing almost everyone he met and brightening a room with ease. It was his brilliant smile and shining eyes that caught practically every Mobian's heart. When he was young, no one could resist the sporty blue child with a carefree body and mind. Sonic was lucky to be born handsome and charming, but his nature was what really wrapped up people.

Sonic was a great kid. Along with the quiet but kind Silver and the frail but proud Scourge, Bernie and Jules were sure they were blessed with the perfect set of children.

Jules smiled.

"Bernie. Stop worrying yourself. When they get home, they'll get home. If they can lift their sorry butts out of bed in the morning, then we have nothing to worry about." Bernie couldn't help but smile at their old rule.

"Jules, I'm serious. What if they're in trouble?" Jules looked at his wife's smile with a smile of his own.

"Bernie, I'm serious. What if they're not in trouble?"

"How do you know that?"

"I don't need to know. Just relax. Things will work themselves out." Bernie looked down at the coffee table.

"They almost didn't." There was a long, stifling pause. Jules sighed through his nose and turned off the television. Getting up, he walked towards Bernie's back and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax. Things are okay for now. I'm surprised how smoothly everything has been so far since Scourge came over." Bernie scoffed quietly but didn't dismiss her husband's words or gentle massage.

"That meeting was anything but smooth. Henna was outrageous." She knew saying the copper hedgehog's name would ignite something in Jules. He cursed under his breath.

"Henna was-no, she _is _a psychopath. She's always wanted attention and can't resist flirting with other men. Did you see the looks she gave her lawyer when Anglo wasn't looking?" Bernie stiffened and frowned in disgust. To see a married woman do such a thing at such an inappropriate time was revolting. She relaxed against her husband's chest and breathed out.

"Don't get so worked up, honey. Henna is her own woman. If this is who she wants to be, then so be it." Jules pulled away from her and shook his head in disgusting. Watching him turn away, Bernie knew she hit his mark and laughed to herself. Listening to Jules babble about how bad Henna was was humoring.

"How can you call her a woman? She's a savage! Going after men, left and right, worrying more about her appearance than family, and she thinks she has the _right _to get jealous about any women who go near Anglo..." He shook his head. "She needs a doctor. Stat." Bernie smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around Jules's waist.

"Relax. No need to get worked up," his wife cooed to him. Jules shook his head.

"Please. Bernie, that woman is trouble."

"Anglo too."

"I know, but he barely does anything, which is a real problem by itself." Jules groaned and peeled his wife's arms off him. "Talking about those two gives me headaches. I'm going to bed." He kissed her on the forehead and began heading to the stairs. Bernie called after him.

"I'll be up soon." The female hedgehog went to the kitchen for a drink and saw that Sonic had forgotten to take out the trash. He wasn't perfect at everything after all. Frowning, she made a mental note to scold him later and hefted up the heavy trash bag herself. She walked out the front door and down their driveway. There was a single streetlamp above their trashcan, and when she walked under it, anyone looking could see the pretty lavender hedgehog in the plaid dress. She had just thrown the trash away when a seductive and compelling voice whispered out behind her.

"Hello, Bernadette." Bernie's eyes went wide as she slowly turned and faced a beautiful copper hedgehog. The reddish-brown of said furred hedgehog was brilliant in color and gleamed in the light. She was slim but had a lovingly matured body. A shimmering, coffee-colored dress clung to her romantically with a pair of stunning heels. Her large, dark brown fringe framed her face on both sides while her spikes draped her bare shoulders. Glassy yet pointed beige eyes took in Bernie. She smiled a simple smile while Bernie gawked.

"H-Henna?" Bernie stuttered. She was surprised to see the female here. What _was _she doing here? Henna's smile never faded.

"Well, it is a surprise to see you here." Bernie wanted to smile back, despite their nightmarish encounter earlier at the law offices, but she stayed still. How Henna could smile so nicely at her was uncanny. Bernie straightened herself and finally smiled back, but an immediate sense of humiliation overtook her. All she had on was a plaid dress and slippers. The embarrassment sightly burned her. Bernadette was nothing compared to the stunning Mobian in front of her.

And they both knew it.

"It is a surprise, I guess." She quickly smoothed out her dress and fingered her fringe. "What are you doing out this late?" The copper female waved her hand to the side.

"Oh, me? Nothing, nothing. Just a meeting with a friend." Now Bernadette was many things, but she was not stupid. She could smell the expensive perfume on Henna and detected a hint of men's cologne, which definitely did not smell like anything Anglo would wear. Her dress screamed something more than "meeting a friend" too. Bernie smiled again and said nothing.

Deep down, she could not wait to take Silver away from Henna.

"I just decided before I went home I would come check on Silver," Henna continued. This was new. Bernie's jaw went tight.

"Silver doesn't want to see you."

"How do you know?"

"It was his statement, which we brought up at the legal office. Remember?" Bernadette pointed this out clearly for the copper hedgehog.

"I'm his mother. Remember?" She sounded so childish and light. Bernie's voice went hard.

"For now." There was a silence. Both females stared each other down. Fire raged in icy blue eyes while earth trembled in glassy beige ones. Henna's smile was loose, but she quickly tightened it again and took one, menacing step towards Bernie. Leaning to her face, she addressed the lavender hedgehog, who was too surprised to pull away.

"Let's get something straight here, _Bern_. Silver is my child. Mine. Get it? He's _mine_." Bernie matched her animosity with her own.

"Silver is not an object, _Hen_. He's a growing boy. He belongs with a stable family. You have no right to him." She set her jaw straight again. "But, if you want to call him someone's property, then he's clearly mine." Henna breathed out a laugh, giving Bernie a whiff of some foreign smell on her breath. What had been in Henna's mouth?

Bernie grimaced.

It was better not to know.

"I don't care what you and Jules say. I raised that child, and he's coming home. One way or another."

"I want to be nice here. I really do, but Silver is staying here. Now leave and don't make me have to call the cops."

"Fine. I'll go." She stepped away and smiled at Bernie. "But Silver's coming home. He has to. I mean, really, Bern? Do you really think you're going to win this case? It's only a matter of time until we do. You can barely keep your own family in check, so why would anyone allow you to have Silver? What was that saying again? "Blood is thicker than water." That's true, isn't it? When he comes back, we'll be happy to invite you over for dinner sometimes. It's the least we can do." She smiled a devious smile.

"Goodbye for now, Bern. See you in court." She finally turned away with her heels clicking the ground, leaving Bernie alone in the light. The lavender hedgehog walked back to the her house and went inside. Entering her room, she found Jules reclined on the bed. He looked up from his laptop.

"What took you so long?" Bernie didn't answer him but slipped into her nightgown and approached the bed. Jules furrowed his eye ridges. "Bernadette? I'm talking to you." She said not a word and curled up against her pillow. Jules leaned up and was about to say something when he heard a loud sniff and saw Bernie's shoulder shake. He looked down and saw his wife weep into her pillow. Bernadette hugged herself and felt her husband place an arm around her. A notable feeling of regret and distress swirled in her stomach.

She wished the boys would get back soon.

* * *

><p><em>I'm never drinking alcohol again.<em>

It was the first thought that jumped in Sonic's mind, causing him to breathe out a laugh. While his parents were at home, weeping in bed, he was in some dark part of town, stationed against a wall. After he attacked Brick, the group scattered. Knuckles and Rouge zoomed off in the bat's car, but it was doubtful they made it out of the downtown area. Espio and Deuce vanished somewhere with Scarlet, and Silver was with Scourge.

_Scourge..._

Something resembling a heavy, iron ball slammed into Sonic's gut. He had absolutely no idea where his twin brother was, and that scared him deeply. Although the green hedgehog was a major rebel and smart aleck, Sonic harbored a small set of protective and guilty feelings towards him. They were small feelings but quickly took over his heart and mind. The circumstances of their birth and who lived with whom haunted him at random moments when the two were together. The blue hedgehog couldn't help it; it was like he stole an entire life away from his brother.

Add all of that to the fact his mother would bury him alive if Scourge was harmed, and a very worried Sonic was born.

He jumped off the wall and looked about. Silver had no phone; Scourge left his at home. Who could he call? Quickly, he texted Espio, hoping nothing bad had happen. In seconds, the chameleon replied and reported that him, Deuce and Scarlet were together at a street Sonic remembered passing a while back. Sonic told him that he would be on his way and slipped his phone back. He took one step out and instantly staggered back, remembering why he was never going to touch a single drop of alcohol again.

He realized how bad it was the minute it he stopped running. Sonic was an athlete, a runner, a blue speedster. That one shot completely threw him off. His usually tight and ready muscles were relaxed and a little loose. His field of vision was only faintly obscured, but his reaction time was a couple notches too slow for his liking. Sonic has had a bit of champagne before but never hard liquor, so he was amazed how one shot could do this to him. It had nothing to do with low tolerance; he just was not prepared for it. The effects were not too bad, but the way it zipped right through his body made him upset.

Worst of all, Sonic was thirsty.

He rolled his dry lips in his mouth, wetting them a bit. A glass of water would be a blessing right now for him. When the blue teen was going to run, he needed a few conditions to be met. Proper shoes, proper clothes, full stomach and hydration. He _needed _to be hydrated in order to go dash off properly. Sighing to himself, he only hoped the others had something to drink when he saw them. Quickly, he zipped down dark street and passed a couple alleys. He was sure he heard some of Brick's guys, so he made a sharp left and bumped into someone. He looked down and saw that he had hit Jasmine.

"Jaz? What are you doing here?" He asked this as he helped her up from the ground. He was about to ask again, but when he saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, he knew better. Looking behind them, he lead her somewhere off the street and held her out. "Hey, are you alright?" Jasmine blinked at him and nodded. Pulling from his grip, she sniffed loudly, and her teary eyes dried quickly.

"I'm good, I'm good," she replied. An uncertain smile took up her face, but Sonic didn't buying it. Of all people, why would Jasmine be close to tears?

"Really, Jaz. What happened?" The female hedgehog frowned at him.

"Nothing."

"Don't be stubborn."

"Who's being stubborn?"

"Jaz, I mean."

"Sonic, drop it."

"Jasmine, would you quit it?" He wasn't used to calling her by her given name, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He shook his head. "What is up with you? Did something happen?" Jasmine looked like she wanted to snap at him, hit him and tell him off, but she refrained from doing any of that. Her green eyes looked like a creamy brown in the darkness as she gazed at the ground.

"I think my boyfriend is breaking up with me." Sonic didn't know what to say. He remembered Rouge saying Jasmine had a boyfriend when they first met, but this was the first time Jasmine was speaking about him. He was never sure about their relationship, but what she said made no sense to him.

"Why do you say that?" Jasmine rubbed her arm and sighed.

"It's just a guess. You see, we really don't see each other often. He has issues with his parents or something, and when we do meet, there's always a big gap of time in between where we don't see one another. It's usually a couple weeks or so, but the longest has been about two months." Suddenly, she looked very hurt. "It's been seven months now. I'm afraid that he's forgotten about me." Sonic shook his head.

"I've heard of long distance, but that's something else. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten you, Jaz. Maybe something came up?" Jasmine shrugged.

"I dunno. He's a strange guy, but I really care about him, Sonic. He's just so extraordinary." Jasmine looked up at the night sky, and Sonic saw stars reflecting in her eyes. It was as if the night sky was actually her eyes. "On nights like this, I think of the time where we would hang out, talking forever and watching the world go by. It makes me miss him, but now I'm so unsure." Sonic didn't say a word but placed a hand on Jasmine's shoulder. When she looked at him, he presented her with his most sincere smile.

"Don't be unsure. I'm sure you boyfriend misses you too. Heck, he's probably going crazy thinking about ya! You're amazing, Jaz. If I know one thing from being a boyfriend myself, it's that when I meet a really nice girl, I'll never let her go." Jasmine stared at him for a moment before tackling him into a hug. _Now that's more like it! _Sonic laughed at her friendliness and was released from her grip. She smiled her wicked smile.

"Thanks, Sonic. You're the best."

"Yeah, I know." They laughed, and the image of a certain girl filled his mind.

_"You're the best."_

Oh, how cruel memories could be.

Quickly, Sonic dismissed the image of that girl and looked at Jaz. "Do you know where the others are?" She shook her head.

"No, but I'm sure we can find them. I was tailing Pokey around the Punk Pit when I noticed that some of Brick's lackeys were heading in big groups near downtown. I had a feeling something was going on, so I came as quick as I could."

"Have any info on Pokey?" Jaz nodded.

"I have a lot of good stuff, but I'm sure Espio would want to hear it all first."

"Okay, come with me. I know where they are." Together, the two hedgehogs left the alleyway and headed down the roads again. Jasmine was fast from being on the football team, so Sonic didn't have to hold up too much. When they got to the street Espio mentioned, Sonic peeked his head about but saw no one. Puzzled, he approached a large dumpster and noticed an odd bulge next to it. It looked like some invisible lump. Sonic squinted at it and jumped back when the invisible lump grew purple.

"Hey!" The blue teen stared down Espio in wonder. "I didn't know you could turn invisible!" The chameleon smiled at Sonic and stood up. His jacket was torn, and his pants were covered in tears. His vibrant purple running shoes looked liked they were dragged through mud.

"It's called camouflage, Sonic. Any chameleon can do it." Behind him, Deuce and Scarlet came out from hiding. They looked no better than Espio. Mud and rips decorated their bottom halves while grease marks dotted their faces here an there. Sonic surveyed the group.

"What happened to you guys?" Espio breathed out an irritated breath.

"Some of Brick's guys chased us towards an illegal street show. We had to outrun them and dodge all these crazy riders doing stunts around us." Scarlet stepped up.

"It wasn't that bad. The worst part was that we had to hide under a couple motorcycles and wait for the guys to leave." Her eyes reflected great disgust. "I have grease all over my butt because of them." Resisting a laugh, Sonic replied to her.

"Sorry, Scar. But, I gotta admit, your escape was one _slick _performance." Scarlet glowered at him while Espio rolled his eyes. Deuce actually laughed, and Jasmine stifled a giggle. _I guess I'm a little rusty. I'll work on it later. _Sonic smiled at her and gestured to Jasmine. "By the way, this is Jasmine. Jasmine, this is Scarlet." The two female hedgehogs said their greetings, and Sonic continued. "Great. Now that we all know each other, lets get down to business. Jaz, what's the scoop on Pokey?" Jasmine stepped up, and since Scarlet didn't know much on Pokey, Deuce filled her in while Jasmine relayed her report.

"Pokey is more devious than we originally thought. After what I found out, I'm hating her more and more. She's not only really dedicated to get a scoop on any gossip, but she literally starts the trouble. Get this: I saw her meet up with some girls from Rhinord High." The chameleon of the group looked perplexed.

"What's she doing meeting up with Rhinord High girls?" Espio asked.

"I didn't know either until I saw them give her an envelope. I'm not joking guys. This looked like some kind of underground deal. From what I could make out, those Rhinord High bitches paid Pokey to write that crap about Rouge!" Everyone stared at her.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sonic was appalled at the new information. Although he was getting used to Chaos High and its dastardly population, this whole concept was insane to him. _Is stuff like this actually supposed to go on in high school!? In fact, how does stuff like this happen at all? _Jasmine shook her head ruefully.

"I didn't want to believe it either, but it's true! I wanted to tear their heads off, but Pokey was on the move again, so I didn't do anything." Sonic heard Deuce scoff and looked at the lizard to see him smiling sarcastically.

"I should've known. Of course Pokey would do something like that. Dishing out dirt on people for cash. It's easy money, and she won't get hurt by it. Do you guys know how much money her blog alone generates?" Sonic was confused, but Jasmine agreed with him.

"He's right." She turned back to Sonic. "She has so many people following her blog that she's almost making bank every time she posts something new. It's not just people from Chaos that follow her. Rhinord High, Babylon High, Tribeca Talons School for Girls, Treetop Charter High and more high schools all have students who follow Pokey's blog. She's pretty famous, believe it or not."

"And that's why." Everyone looked at Espio. The purple teen had his arms crossed and narrowed eyes. "That's why no one tries to get back at her or take her down. She has dirt and control over too many people. It doesn't matter if she posted them on her blog or got asked by them to post something, Pokey has total control over them. She's not famous. She's feared." Sonic took in all of this. _Pokey doesn't even need to take down the team with the facts. All she needs to do is post something, and every one of her followers will either believe it or, literally, buy it. _Scarlet spoke up.

"If all that's true, then what's stopping us from taking her down? I don't care how famous this girl is. If she's spreading lies for cash, then I'm willing to take her down."

"The thing is that I don't think Pokey's ever been challenged before," Jasmine continued. "I bet some people know what she does, but who are they to confront her? They're probably too scared to do anything, probably fearing they'll be the next victims on her blog." Scar crossed her arms.

"They shouldn't be scared of her. This Pokey girl should be scared. Someone's bound to say something one day."

"But no one has," Sonic answered. He thought for a moment, piecing everything together before going on. "We need to reveal everything Pokey's done." Deuce looked at him.

"Why would we do that?"

"To trap her. Maybe we can force her into dropping her blog and really stop her."

"Are you sure?" Espio asked. "Revealing everything on her sounds like a tall order."

"I thought we just wanted to make her pay for messing with the team?" Jasmine added. Sonic shook his head.

"You guys don't get it." He looked up with certain fury in his eyes. "She's ruining people's lives. I don't care if you're in high school or the business world; crap like this isn't right. I can't just sit back and watch that damn porcupine diffuse other people's lives on a simple blog post. One way or another, she's going down." Sonic was deeply angered by Pokey's actions: messing with lives like they were nothing and gaining money off it. It sickened him, and he was going to stop it. Everyone looked at him, and Espio soon spoke up.

"I'm with you. This won't be easy, but it'll be a fun project for me and my crew." Deuce agreed.

"Yes, it will. Pokey's not going to know what hit her." Jasmine crossed her arms and smiled.

"Pokey's going to be roadkill when we're done with her." Scarlet laughed a bit, humored by Jasmine's attitude.

"Yeah, that girl's not gonna survive." Sonic smiled at his friends. They were all in. There was a sound somewhere down the street, and everyone tensed up. Sonic looked down the dark road. They were speaking in hushes, so no one probably heard, but Brick's guys were still around. Remembering their situation, the blue teen turned away from the group.

"We need to get out of here. I'm going to find Silver and Scourge. Jaz, you call up Rouge and Knuckles. Text me when you hear from them." With that, the blue teen dashed off into the darkness once more.

* * *

><p>After a complete hour of searching and evading, Sonic could not find find his brothers. He almost got caught by Brick's men twice and was engaged in a brief fight with a honey badger. Sonic won, being faster and more agile, and when the honey badger went down, he fled the scene. Twenty minutes in his search, he got a call from none other than Rouge herself.<p>

The bat informed him that Knuckles and her had escaped the downtown area and were hiding out on the edge of the Punk Pit. As she and Knuckles hid out, rowdy cars drove past their hiding spot, carrying groups of teenage goons. Rouge said there was a loose but capable perimeter of cars around the downtown area of Chaos Village, completely trapping Sonic and the others on the inside. Even if there were people not in Sonic's group coming out or hanging about the place, they still got harassed by Brick's men, which only made the situation worse. Rouge said she would give the others directions to find her and Knuckles, but, since Sonic and his brothers were deeper in the area, she would have to find someone to drive them out. Sonic did not know who their getaway driver would be but hoped they would appear soon.

Zipping past another empty street, Sonic heard someone cry out.

It sounded like Silver.

_Silver! _

The blue hedgehog immediately ran left at a perpendicular section and was greeted by a series of alleyways. _Why the heck are there so many alleyways!? _Taking a chance, he ran down the first one and spotted Silver at the end. The silver teen was on the other side of the fence and saw Sonic run up.

"Sonic!" The blue hedgehog climbed up and over and tackled Silver in a hug. Silver hugged him back. He pulled away with a smile. His sweater was beyond ripped, and a few of his black bands were missing from his spikes, but he looked relatively fine.

"I'm so glad you're here! I think Scourge needs help."

"What?" Sonic's eyes went wide. "What do you mean? Where is he?"

"We ran into three guys behind the corner there, and Scourge started to fight them, but I don't know if everything's okay anymore." Suddenly, a yelp sounded from around the corner.

Sonic snapped.

"Scourge!" Sonic sprinted with Silver at his heels and turned the corner with a murderous look in his eyes.

Murderous soon turned into confused.

And confused soon turned into shocked.

Before him, three hefty Mobian teens were lying on the ground. An elephant, an alligator and a moose were beaten until they were bruised and left knocked out on the dark, wet asphalt. To the left of them, a mean and green hedgehog was dusting off his hands. He had mark on his face, and his clothes were wrinkled and torn. His daring jacket wasn't spared either with its helm being undone. Adjusting his glasses, Scourge turned and spotted his twin brother and step-brother staring at the scene. The green teen held up a hand.

"Yo. How you been, twin?"

No words could be uttered to describe the moment.

Sonic blinked several times before approaching Scourge and gesturing to the scene before them.

"D-Did you do all this?" Scourge nodded, obviously missing Sonic's shock and looked at his work.

"Yeah, I did. These guys can hit, but their faces are as soft as pillows! It didn't take me long." Silver gingerly knelt beside the elephant and felt his neck.

"Surprisingly, they're alive but totally knocked out," the silver teen observed. The green hedgehog smirked.

"Yeah. I did good, right?" He looked at Sonic with smugly.

Smug soon turned into confused.

And confused soon turned into murderous.

"What? You didn't think I could hold my own? Come on, Sonic! I'm not a freakin' glass doll!" Sonic held up his hands and shook his head. He could not deal with a bad-tempered Scourge right now.

"I know that, Scourge, but I'm just surprised." Sonic surprise wasn't unrealistic. The ill and slightly fragile green hedgehog had taken down a band of Brick's thugs. Surprise was a normal reaction. "I'm glad you're alright, though. Mom would've killed me if you got beat up." Scourge scoffed.

"Worry about me does nothing. I can take care of myself sometimes, believe it or not." Sonic smirked at that and gave Scourge a hug. The green teen stiffened at the reaction but returned it nonetheless. It was nice, brief hug, and they soon released each other. Silver smiled at the sight of them. The three hedgehogs walked down a couple roads while Sonic told them what was going on. Silver grew more worried at the end, but Scourge was downright infuriated when Sonic stopped talking.

"Why they hell are people such pieces of shit? Instead of getting shit posted on the web, they should deal with it the old-fashioned way: duking it out. But no! People gotta be pansies about getting hurt and have others do it for them. Wusses." Silver cut his eyes at Scourge.

"Oh, yeah. Because fighting is _always _the best option."

"You got something better?"

"I don't know. Maybe talking it out?"

"Oh, yeah. Because talking solves _everything_." Sonic chuckled at the exchange.

"You guys must have really bonded while I was gone."

"Yeah, right," Scourge muttered.

"You wish," Silver muttered.

"We need to get out of here," Sonic voiced. "It's too dangerous, and it's getting late. Mom and Dad might know that something's up soon."

"I doubt Brick will just let us waltz out because our parents are worried about us," Silver pointed out.

"I know that, but there has to be a way out of this mess."

"If you do not like messes, then maybe you should not start them in the first place." The three hedgehogs stopped and looked ahead of them. Stepping from the shadows of giant building, Fianna slipped into view. She was still stunning from when they first saw her. Tight outfit. Sparkling green eyes. Ravishing red fur. It was all there. She whipped back her red and white bang of hair and eyed Sonic. Sonic couldn't believe his eyes.

"Fianna? What are you still doing here? I thought you left." The red panda walked closer to him and frowned deeply.

"With Brick's boys running around bolloxed and reefing people left and right?" Sonic was taken back. Her accent got so heavy that he finally noticed there was one at all.

"Excuse me?"

"Bolloxed?" Silver questioned with a frown.

"Reefing?" Scourge questioned a laugh. Fianna blinked and coughed.

"Oh, pardon me." She suddenly changed back to the highly clear and careful manner of speaking she used before, but the boys could still detect the accent. "I try to only speak that way at home and around familiar company." Sonic held up his hand.

"No, it's fine. Speak anyway you want." Fianna smiled, and, for a brief moment, Sonic saw what attracted Brick to her.

"Thank you, Sonic." She looked back at Silver and Scourge. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment, please?" Sonic looked at his brothers, who nodded. Sonic turned back to her.

"Okay." They walked a little ways away from the other two, and when Fianna was sure they couldn't be heard, she began talking.

"Why did you have Bark invite me to that booz-I-I mean bar?" Sonic quirked an eye ridge at her. _"Booze"? Is that what she was gonna say?_

"We wanted you to come to make-up with Brick. I know you guys had problems in the past, but I thought maybe you could work them out."

"Why did you think that?" As on cue, Sonic turned up the charm. He looked dearly at Fianna.

"Because I thought bygones could be bygones. Come on, Fianna. You and Brick were an ideal couple. While I wasn't able to see your love unfold first hand, I know that you guys had something special going on, and it would be shame to let stones lie because of some misunderstandings." His voice was sweeter than any candy, and his eyes reflected nothing but true sincerity. In truth, Sonic was not lying. He really did want them back together and thought it was a slight shame they weren't a couple anymore. Fianna looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly.

"You little dope. Brick's causing you grief, and you want me to handle it."

Sonic was really out of practice.

_Wow. I'm really out of practice. _He grinned.

"Well, kind of." Fianna crossed her arms, and Sonic quickly amended what he said. "Okay, okay. Yes, Brick is being a terror. He's been a terror since I first met him, and I'm a new student at Chaos High. My friends and I just want a break from his harassment. I know Brick cares about you deeply, so could you give him another chance, Fianna? He's ruthless without you." Fianna snorted and whipped back her bang again.

"That motherless git," she muttered. Sonic was deeply confused, so she amended her words. "Drunken asshole." Sonic then nodded understandingly while Fianna shook her head. "Look here, Sonic. Brick is a terrible drinker, so I know he never meant to lay his hand on that girl's arse. I would love to have the dope back. Honestly. I do love him, but look at me." Sonic looked at her closely. All he saw was a beautiful and mature female Mobian with no real fault except for her confusing terms.

"I don't see anything wrong with you." She smiled ruefully.

"I guess you would not. I'm what every guy wants, a nice bird with a good set of knockers and a bold cake-hole. That's all people see." Somehow, Sonic felt bad. He didn't know what she said at all but felt bad. _"Knockers"? Knockers. Knockers... _He looked down at her chest.

_Oh. _

Fianna smiled giddily.

"Oh, found out that word rather quickly, did you?" Sonic felt the skin underneath his cheek fur grow slightly red but said nothing. "I'm more than that though. I want go fly off and learn somewhere else. I want to be a ma, a mother. I want to get married and have my little babbies and snappers run around with their father. I want to follow my dreams, Sonic. I want to be worth more than a few looks on the street. I want to matter in this world." She sighed.

"I know Brick cares for me, and he's a good guy at heart. I really do love him, and sometimes I do get preoccupied with others and forget him, but I changed since then. Brick hasn't changed. I still want him to be my fella, but if he can't mature and stop acting like a bowsie, then I can't have him. I want more in life and in him." Sonic understood this and sighed. In a way, Fianna was like Scarlet.

"You want a mature boyfriend, someone who is fun but responsible. Brick is fun, but unless he starts acting his age, you won't really swing for him again, will you?" Fianna nodded.

"I'm not asking for much. Just that."

"I'm sorry, Fianna. If I could somehow help Brick with that, would you take...the dope back?" Fianna smiled at his word choice.

"I wouldn't wish a task like that on you. It would drive you to distraction, but I tell you this. If Brick does shape up and stop acting thick, then I'll gladly give him a second chance." Fianna stepped back from the blue teen. "Until then, I'll be going home. Be wary of Bricks boys. I'd leg it now if I were you. They're going to make a big move any moment now." She blew him a kiss and disappeared once again in the dark. For a moment, Sonic stood there in thought while Scourge and Silver walked up to him.

"What did she say?" Silver asked. The blue hedgehog merely shook his head.

"Getting her and Brick back together is practically hopeless. She won't take him back until he starts acting more mature and kinder." Scourge snorted and raised an eye ridge.

"Does that chick know who she's talking about? That guy's a monster." Silver nodded in agreement.

"And now he's pissed at us even more. He probably thinks we brought Fianna to the bar to make him look bad." Scourge waved him off.

"Moron does that damn well on his own."

"You know what I mean."

"Guys, this is solving nothing," Sonic interrupted, "Yes, Brick is probably going to murder us for what we did, but it doesn't matter now. We need to leave quickly." Fianna warning was starting to bug him, so he wanted to get away as quickly as possible.

"You should try calling Rouge again," Silver offered. Sonic nodded at this and was about to dial in the bat's number when a roar filled his ears.

The three hedgehogs looked around them but saw nothing. The roar of engines began to fill the streets, causing the ground to shake and windows to rattle. In a flash, Sonic grabbed his brother's hands and made a mad dash for the shadows of a building. In that very moment, two cars with no headlights on zoomed down the road at incredible speed. They were trucks from what Sonic could make out, and guys were riding on the sides with baseball bats, pipes, clubs and other crude melee weapons in hand. They hooted and hollered, trying to draw them out in the open. More cars started the fill the streets then, zooming by and banging on windows.

From where the were crouched, Sonic felt Silver shiver beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Scourge didn't speak or move, but from how they were pressed beside each other, Sonic could feel his heart beating rapidly at the sight. Sonic gripped his upper arm and closed his eyes.

They were doomed.

His phone then buzzed silently. He opened his eyes and eyed the device with caution. Shadow sent him a message. _Huh? _Of all people, why was Shadow messaging him? The junior hedgehog asked where he was, so Sonic typed him the name of the street. It made no sense to him why Shadow was asking, but he did what he was told. Moments passed by as a new engine filled Sonic's ears. It was different from the other engines around them. It hummed rather than roared.

The blue hedgehog glanced behind him to spot a lone, black car driving by carefully in the shadows. The three hedgehogs exchanged looks, but no one knew who it was. The car was a sleek and fast-looking. The tires were made for speed, and the rims glowed a dull red in darkness. It was the type of car Sonic would _die _to own. _A Jaguar? No, __Ferrari perhaps?_ Again, his phone buzzed. Again, it was Shadow.

This time he was telling Sonic to get in his car.

Sonic didn't dare argue.

"Guys! It's Shadow! Rouge must of called him! Quick! Lets go!" He dashed for the car with Silver and Scourge following behind him. He opened the back door and slid in. Shadow, who looked more tired and irritated than usual, checked him out in the rearview mirror.

"About time you showed up. If one of those morons notice my car and try to hit it, I'm making you pay for the damages." Scourge and Silver slid in, and Silver closed the door. Mephiles, who was occupying the passenger seat, turned and looked back at them.

"By the way, this is a very expensive car." Sonic smiled wearily at them.

"I don't have a lot of cash on me, so I guess you should start driving."

With that, Shadow stepped on the gas pedal.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Friends or Enemies?

* * *

><p>Having faith in someone is such an easy thing to do. It does not require any physical labor or verbal intervention at all. If its a friend, trusting them should be easy, and no doubt should arise. Intelligent people would realize the absurdity of this statement. Trusting people is a huge chore, even when they are a complete stranger or family friend. Always doubt people; it is one of the few things anyone can do correctly.<p>

"Shadow, watch out for the cat."

"If the fur-ball doesn't want to get run over, then it shouldn't be in the road." The car didn't slow, and the three hedgehogs in the back heard a bump and a cat's yowl. Mephiles shook his head.

"You're a monster."

"You're annoying. Can you tell me where a gas station is now? I need coffee." Sonic let out a shaky breath as Scourge began to drift asleep by his side. Silver looked outside the speeding car window in wonder.

_Unsurprisingly_, Sonic had trouble in that department.

The blue hedgehog sat still in the fast car. After Shadow and Mephiles had picked them up, he had reserved himself to staying quiet and going along with the ride. Brick's gang only caught a glimpse of them but were too slow to keep up with Shadow's driving. The blue teen already texted his parents and relieved their worries by saying the boys were just driving around with a couple of friends, but the problem was that he didn't know where they were driving to. This fact alone seemed to be bothering Silver as well since he was giving Sonic and the windows hasty glances. Unlike the other two, Scourge was relaxed and falling asleep, so Sonic wasn't worried about him. With his twin snoozing on his shoulder, Sonic spoke out to Shadow.

"Um, Shadow?" Sonic caught red eyes looking at him through the rearview mirror. The eyes of the driver happened to look quite testy, so Sonic kept it brief. "Where are we going?"

"To Knuckles's house," the junior hedgehog answered, "Rouge gave me the directions, but I have no idea where a gas station is around here." In the back of his mind, Sonic saw how this might be the road to Knuckles and spotted a darkened sign that confirmed this. The road they were headed on would definitely lead them to Red Mountain, so there was nothing to fear. The sky was black, and only the headlights from Shadow's car illuminated the road, but somehow, Sonic felt at ease. The blue hedgehog sat back and relaxed.

"There's a gas station another mile from here when you take this next left. It has good coffee and donuts." Shadow's ear perked at that, and Sonic knew he struck a bullseye. Mephiles groaned.

"You just had to say something, Sonic, didn't you?" The blue hedgehog chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I did." Mephiles turned around and examined the three younger hedgehogs. Silver stiffened upon him turning but said nothing. The silver teen was relatively okay with the mysterious hedgehogs but didn't talk with them as familiarly as Sonic did. Mephiles stared at the trio.

"Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"I presume you will be telling us about your green look-alike." Shadow and Mephiles never met Scourge since he didn't go to Chaos, so his curiosity was normal. Sonic smiled down at his sleeping twin and responded.

"This is my twin brother, Scourge." Shadow looked up in his mirror again and joined in the conversation.

"You have a twin brother?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?" Sonic smirked.

"Since birth." Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Very funny." Lights began to shine in the distance, and the black hedgehog pulled into the gas station. It was relatively small but cozy, and Sonic remembered running here with Knuckles and his friends to get donuts and soda during the weekends. He sighed softly at the memories but did not dare dwell on them. Shadow turned to the others.

"Do you guys need anything?" Remembering how parched he was, Sonic asked for two water bottles and a small box of donuts. Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Two water bottles?"

"What? I'm thirsty."

"I bet you are." Sonic shot him a glare, but Shadow turned to Silver. "What about you?" The silver teen smiled politely.

"A bottle a water is fine, please." Shadow stared at him and made a thoughtful face.

"Impressive. One with manners." Sonic's glare didn't waver, and Silver snickered a bit. Shadow looked down at Scourge. "What about him?" Sonic looked down at Scourge too and grimaced. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Pure spring water and a pack dried fruit should do it." Shadow raised a questionable eye ridge at the selection. "Trust me. He has a bad stomach." The black hedgehog shrugged a shoulder and turned to Mephiles.

"A large coffee, donuts, mixed nuts and a bottle of water should do it. Get whatever flavors you find delectable. Thank you, Connoisseur Shadow." Shadow jabbed him in the arm, and Mephiles gasped. "How dare you. I'm taking this up with higher management." Shadow jerked and held a fist to his mouth as if he was about to gag, but Sonic knew he was close to laughing. After the black hedgehog left, the hooded one turned to looked at the trio in the back again. Sonic now noticed his usually dark hooded sweater had been switched out for purple one, and he was wearing black sweats. It was different look from his usual taste.

"So. Why in the world did we have to pick you up from downtown in the middle of night with Brick's followers swinging bats everywhere? You don't have have to tell me, but I recommend you do." With Mephilies, as Sonic personally knew, "recommendations" were to always be taken. Sonic squirmed and looked at Silver. The three younger hedgehogs looked like a mess. Ruined clothes, trashy fur and foul breaths made up their attire. _Hold on. Foul breath? _Sonic quickly remembered the alcohol he consumed and realized how much trouble he was in.

With Mephiles.

_Go out drinking and get caught by captain of the cross country team. If this wasn't so bad, I'd laugh. _

He was sure there would be consequences and didn't even try to hide the fact from Mephiles. The hooded hedgehog already knew; Sonic _knew _he knew. Mephiles always knows what he needs to know, and Sonic knew he was in deep trouble. Silver looked at him with unsure eyes, so the blue teen confessed. He told the hooded junior about their night, the bar, Fianna, Brick, Pokey and their plans. He told Mephiles everything, almost word-for-word conversations too. Almost word-for-word. When Shadow came back, which took much longer than expected, he was greeted by a silent car, save Scourge's silent snoring. The black hedgehog placed the bag full of goodies in the back and put his and Mephiles's coffees in the front cup holder.

"What did I miss?" Mephiles, who was pondering very deeply on what Sonic told his, said nothing. Shadow looked at Sonic, who shrugged sheepishly, and, finally, Mephiles spoke up. His usually blank voice was dripping with a new type of venom.

"What you missed is this idiotic, half-brained hedgehog describing what hare-brained, imprudent nonsense he was up to tonight." Sonic felt a good, hard verbal punch slam into his stomach. Silver cringed at the comment too while Shadow blinked. Mephiles turned back on Sonic, and the blue hedgehog almost jumped out of the car when he was faced with the dark void in the other's hood. The hooded hedgehog was beyond angry.

"I have a question for you. If you have any brain cells left, I am sure you can answer it. What did you hope to get out of _all_ of _this_?" The question felt accusing and almost made the blue teen too afraid and ashamed to answer. Sonic thought for a moment. Was he referring to the evening earlier or everything he did in general was unknown to Sonic, so he answered the latter. He began to mumble some words.

"Closure. Peace. Revenge..." The words sounded so foreign to Sonic that he wondered who was controlling his lips. _This sounds all wrong! _It didn't sound like him for a second, and he stopped when he realized that. _Say it right! _Sonic began cracking a smile as new words came to mind.

"...Excitement. Thrill. Justice. Oh, come on, Mephiles! Do you really think I'd do all this for something stupid? Maybe I would, but I didn't! Brick's a bully, and since no one's willing to fight him, what other choices did I have? How can I sit back and do nothing while he and Pokey keep terrorizing everyone? I'm sorry, Mephiles, but I'm not like the rest of you. I'm not going to turn my head every time and let Brick parade around pushing people down the hallways. I'm not going to sit at my desk like everyone else while Pokey posts something untrue about some poor soul. I'm not going to sit there and _endure _most of my high school at the hands of..._villains_. Not Brick, not Pokey, not Naugus, not freaking Zavok. Sure, I could've done this in a better way. Yes, this whole ordeal has been hectic and crazy, but at least I'm doing _something_! I know it'll never be anything like Emerald, but I want it to be better, and I'm not stopping until it is."

No one said anything. Sonic's outburst only brought more silence to the car. Silver's mouth was agape, but Sonic could see the sense of pride in his bright eyes. Shadow looked at the hedgehog with a mix of emotions, but Sonic somehow saw the respect, something Shadow never really gave him. Mephiles was silent.

There was a laugh, a muffled chuckle in the car.

Sonic looked down at Scourge, who picked his head up from his brother's sleeve. A prideful smile with a smirk twisted in was on his face.

"I knew you hated that school. Didn't know you wanted to be a superhero, but that's cool, I guess." Scourge's smirk came through more. "Can I be a bad guy?" Finally, Sonic laughed and smiled. He was so exhausted and worn out, but laughing oddly energized him.

"Nah. It'll be too much. Me having to face my evil twin. It'll sound like a bad movie cliché." Scourge screwed up his face.

"Like the end of _Doggy Wars_?"

"Bingo." Silver smiled at the two and looked over at Mephiles.

"I'm with Sonic. We let Brick get away with too much. You've been in our school a little longer with him than us. You of all people should know what a mean guy he is. Pokey too! We stay quiet about it all but suffer in the end because of it," the silver teen declared. He shook his head. "How much more of this are we gonna take before we actually fight back?" Sonic smiled at Silver with undeniable pride. Mephiles, who still hadn't uttered a word, slowly turned to Shadow, who shrugged.

"He messed with our work, sabotaged our team bus and left us stranded in the middle of desert. Personally, I am not stopping them from getting even." Sonic's mind hung on to the part where he said "work" but decided to leave it for another day. Mephiles, probably realizing he was outnumbered, sighed in his usual monotone voice.

"If you're going plan something next time, at least give us a warning beforehand." Sonic beamed, knowing exactly what he meant.

"You're on our side." Mephiles turned back around and went for his coffee.

"I never considered myself_ not _on your side." He took a sip of coffee, and Sonic noticed how the sound of him drinking it sounded more odd than him talking. It sounded almost like water going down a drain. Shadow turned around and went for his drink.

"Like I said before, it's about time someone messed with the oaf." While Silver and Scourge raided for snacks, Mephiles turned back to Sonic for a brief moment. If he was not wearing his hood, Sonic wondered if the mysterious hedgehog would look at him with pride too. Instead, Mephiles said this:

"Start eating because we have have a long drive, and I'd like to take some of that time to talk strategy with you."

* * *

><p>On the way to Knuckles's house, Mephiles briefed Sonic on the situation in Chaos High. Sonic thought this was somewhat unnecessary, but the hooded hedgehog ended up telling him things that even the blue teen would never have guessed. With half a donut in his mouth, Sonic looked up at Mephiles in surprise.<p>

"People sell drugs in our school?" he asked in pure astonishment. Shadow, who had polished off half his coffee, joined in.

"Yes, they do. It's mostly the juniors who sell them." There was a slight drug problem in Emerald High when Sonic was attending, but when substance abuse parades and events came to the eyes of the student body, the whole scene was dropped, and everyone pledged to stay clean. Sonic knew a couple parades and bake sales wouldn't sway the population of Chaos High though. Silver, who was listening very intently to the conversation, hesitantly spoke to Shadow.

"How bad is this whole drug thing?"

"And why would it benefit to stop it?" Scourge asked. "As far as I'm concerned, drugs aren't that big of a deal." Shadow kept his eyes on the dark road but answered their questions.

"The drug distributing in Chaos is on fire. Any dealers or distributors in our school make good money with student or faculty clients, and there are people who come from outside the school to buy and sell. Mephiles and I know best since deals go down in some of our classes." Mephiles jumped in after.

"It's typical for bad high schools to have a little trouble with substance abuse and selling, but Chaos takes it to a new level. Teachers who buy from the students generally don't say anything about it, and I guarantee you there are some law officers who know that drugs are coming from the school." Mephiles popped some almonds into his mouth before going on. "My theory is that if you get rid of some of the drug business, Chaos will be out of the police's eyes a little. Maybe then we can have less cops running around and be trusted at our races more." Sonic already liked the sound of that and grinned.

"Sweet. Anything else for us to fix?"

"Tell him about the teachers," Shadow inputed. Mephiles nodded.

"Right, right." He looked back at Sonic and his brothers. "I'm sure you know about our delightful crop of corrupt faculty members." Instantly, Sonic and Silver made disturbed faces.

"Like Naugus?" Silver grumbled.

"And Zavok?" Sonic snarled. Mephiles nodded, and Sonic heard the mocking happiness in his voice.

"Yes, just like them. Chaos High is full of bad teachers, and while some have been fired or resigned for..._certain_ _reasons_, there is still a alarming amount of them in our school. I'm sure getting rid of a few of them would help." Sonic's sour mood lightened a bit.

"You want us to purposely get teachers fired?"

"Or make them quit," Mephiles amended. Scourge piped up.

"Sounds fun to me!" Sonic sent his twin a mild look. "What?" The blue teen let out a irritated breath while Silver took control of the conversation.

"Getting back at teachers is one thing, but getting them fired? Isn't that a bit...well...harsh?" Shadow scoffed at the silver teen's remark.

"Do you know how many students Zavok has personally pushed to expulsion in his career of teaching? He punishes students all the time and makes their school lives as miserable as possible. I'd say he enjoys watching his students suffer." Shadow looked through the rearview mirror, and Sonic caught his eyes again. "I'm sure if you're not one of his students, he won't be afraid to lay down a couple beatings on you. Take a look at his hands and tell me he's not a violent man. I'd stay on his good side from now on, right, Sonic?" Sonic narrowed his eyes but smirked.

"No promises." Silver groaned silently, and Scourge snickered. There really was no way to control Sonic. Mephiles spoke up again.

"Corrupt teachers help the corrupt students, and that is a problem I'm sure you came across somewhat recently." Sonic's mind jumped back to when Zavok sided with Brick and his crew in the hallway. How Mephiles knew of the incident was a mystery to him, but the blue teen had to admit they were right. A school cannot function on corrupt faculty members. The football team was almost not made because of Zavok's interference. Scourge finished off his dried fruit and looked at Mephiles.

"I gotta question."

"Yes?"

"If you guys knew about the bad stuff happening in the school, why haven't you done anything about it?" The mysterious hedgehogs didn't answer at first, and Sonic was suddenly interested in their answer at well.

"Yeah, how come you guys don't do anything about it?" Shadow cut his eyes to Mephiles, who was silent for a moment. Finally, to Sonic's growing suspicion, the hooded Mobian talked.

"Shadow and I have more important things to do than fix our shitty school. Until our recent encounter with Brick, we never really cared for some change in Chaos."

"We know Chaos will always be a bad school, but a little adjusts here and there would be a bit enjoyable," Shadow tossed in. Sonic heard Mephiles mutter something along the lines of "Like the termination of a certain black bear." and figured they really wanted Brick gone. Sonic wasn't sure he could do _that_, but everything else should be a breeze. _Stop some drug deals and get rid of some teachers. No big deal, right? _It would be fun project for him and his friends, and with these obstacles gone, Chaos might be more amicable in its own dreadful way. Looking out the window, the blue hedgehog realized they were now on the edge of the Mystic Ruins.

Long ago, the ancient forest housed masses of primitive and spiritually-sound Mobian clans. Knuckles's old clan, whose name Sonic couldn't recall, also lived in the forest at a time. Since ancient times have passed, echidnas have scattered across the Mobian globe and dwindled a little in population. Sonic remembers Knuckles insisting that more of his species lived elsewhere and wonders about it himself. Driving on a dirt road, Shadow turned past tall darkened trees with vines hanging about them. Because Knuckles's dad was a traditional man, they still lived in the forest with a couple others. Sonic saw flickers of light and strained forward to catch a glimpse of the house.

It was a brilliant burgundy, two-story lodge with dark wood columns and beams. There was a straw hammock attached to two trees in the front and tiki torches dotted along the perimeter. Sonic knew all about the secret attic and basement and felt a sense of nostalgia pass him as he remembered the deck out back with weight equipment and games.

Getting out of the car, he noticed how all the lights were turned off and figured Knuckles and Rouge were still out. Shadow confirmed this by texting said bat. The black hedgehog scowled at his phone.

"Looks like she's picking up some of your friends at the Punk Pit. They won't be here until later." Sonic knew Knuckles's dad had a very sporadic work schedule, so he wouldn't show until later either. Shadow looked up at the blue hedgehog. "Should I drive you home now?" The blue teen scrunched his nose.

"Nah, you don't have to now. We outta see how Bark's holding up." Silver's eyes went wide at the statement and lowered in guilt.

"I forgot about Bark. Oh, man. Brick is gonna kill him." Sonic knew the dangers of bringing Bark in on their scheme and felt just as guilty as Silver did. Bark lived with Brick; the poor bear would have to deal with his brother when he got home. _He's probably scared out of his wits... _A flash of the polar bear's fearful eyes shot through the blue hedgehog's head, causing him to sigh. He should have never let Bark get involved. Mephiles watched the two hedgehogs' reactions from his place on the grass. Apparently, now was a good time for him to be doing homework.

"I wouldn't worry about Bark," the hooded hedgehog stated. He went back to his writing but had gained everyone's attention.

"How come?" Silver asked. Mephiles didn't miss a word on his paper while he answered.

"His parents already know what a nuisance Brick is and have the household divided because of that. Bark lives with their mom at the base of of some mountain while Brick lives with their dad at the summit. Their dad isn't that strict, but when Brick messes up, he's better off dead." Sonic, surprised at this new crop of information, felt a bit off guilt fly off his chest. Scourge, who didn't really care either way, decided to walk up to the hammock and lay down on it.

"Since we have the time, I think I'm gonna catch a few sleeps." Sonic shook his head at Scourge but didn't object to his plan. Silver seemed keen to the idea as well.

"Yeah, it's what? A quarter past midnight?" The silver teen yawned and stretched his arms. "I'm gonna catch some sleep too." Silver dragged himself next to one of the trees supporting the hammock and slumped down on the grass. A yawn tried to force its way past Sonic's lips, but he forbid it. He figured he would just stay up with Mephiles and Shadow. Looking around, he spotted Shadow walking off towards the forest and frowned. _Why's he going in there? _Sonic took one last glance at Mephiles, who was seemingly absorbed in his studies, and followed the black and red hedgehog.

Stepping into the forest area, the blue hedgehog jogged up to catch up with Shadow. The black hedgehog instantly turned his head at the sound of footfalls, and his eye ridges frowned when he saw it was Sonic.

"What are you doing?" Sonic stopped by his side and frowned his own eye ridges at the other hedgehog.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be back there with the others?" Burning red eyes glanced over Sonic's shoulder and back to his own before narrowing.

"Unlike the rest of you little, troublesome kids, I don't need sleep right now. I'm just taking a walk." Offended by the comment, Sonic wanted to point out how grumpy the junior hedgehog was without his dose of coffee but refrained from doing so. Instead, he grinned at Shadow.

"Really? Well. I guess I could use a good walk too." He took a couple steps forward and turned to look back at a still Shadow. "You coming or not?" The black hedgehog's normally blank face looked very cross, but he held back whatever venom he was hoping to spit at Sonic and walked with him. Sonic, feeling just as annoyed and suspicious himself, smiled and began walking again.

Then, there was nothing but silence, save for the sounds of their feet meeting the ground.

Sonic was not sure why he decided to tag along with Shadow but knew better than to leave him alone. Shadow was really getting on the edge of Sonic's suspicions.He was not going to let Shadow out of his sight, for they were in the Mystic Ruins now, a place Sonic prided himself with knowing every nook and cranny. Back then, if Knuckles and him weren't playing games at the echidna's house, they were exploring every inch of the foggy and forgotten forest. The blue hedgehog knew all the strangest trees, smelliest swamps, scariest quick sand pits and oldest ruins by heart. He swore he ran past and through all the paths in the Mystic Ruins at least a thousand times, and it still never tired him.

The Mystic Ruins was like Sonic's second home.

Why was Shadow so interested in wandering through it?

The blue teen bit his lip but resisted the urge to ask. It wasn't just Shadow that made him suspicious; it was Mephiles too. The hooded hedgehog always seemed to be a step ahead of Sonic, which is actually a much easier feat than people image, but Sonic would never admit it. His pride would not allow it. Anyways, Sonic was unsure of the duo, but he placed so much trust in them. While the two were cryptic and inexplicable, the blue teen considered them allies to an extent and never really felt any ill feelings or intentions from them to him. He just wished he knew what their deal really was. Straightening himself, Sonic pushed past a couple overgrown leaves and spoke out to Shadow.

"So. Do you normally enjoy taking freaky walks out in a forest at night, or is this just a first?" Shadow's eye twitched at the comment, but his voice came out even and chilling tone.

"No. How about you? Do you normally enjoy bugging people to no extent with your inane chatter out in a forest at night?" Sonic snapped his head at Shadow.

"Well, well, well. Someone's a bit touchy." The last word sent a spark through Shadow's eyes as he cut them at Sonic.

"Yeah, I wonder who?" Both hedgehogs stopped and stared each other down. A very tense and dangerous air filled the space between them.

"Y'know what? I don't think I like your attitude right now, Shadow." The junior hedgehog narrowed his eyes.

"I'm done playing games with you, Sonic. Go back to Knuckles's house now." The younger hedgehog folded his arms against his chest.

"Who said we were playing games? I just don't trust you right now." The remark made the black hedgehog's eyes widened. He looked taken back for a moment, almost hurt, but he went back to glaring at the blue hedgehog.

"You don't trust me? After all I went through to get you and your idiotic friends out of Brick's trap, you dare say that?" He scoffed while eyeing Sonic down. "I guess that makes you more of a fool than I thought you were." A liquid fire started to pump through Sonic's veins. He did not mean to say it like that, but he was _not _going to let Shadow get away with disrespecting his friends like that. Sonic held his arms up in an offensive position, and Shadow instantly put up his in a defensive one. Red eyes dared him to make another move.

"I'm serious now! What are you really up to?" Sonic spat. Shadow's eyes analyzed Sonic's body with absurd quickness and accuracy. He was trying to find a weakness in the blue teen but answered Sonic's question without missing a beat.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Why don't you just leave already?" With quick eyes, Sonic realized how disadvantaged he might be. Shadow had a good inch over Sonic and a much more structured body. His arms and torso looked slim under his black biker jacket with a furred collar and cuffs but looked just as hardened and fit as his legs were. Sonic also took note of his fighting position: one arm slightly up for blocking with another under but angled for attack. Shadow must have had a lot of experience fighting to be pose in such a stance. _It seems really refined_, Sonic mentally observed. He gritted his teeth. Fighting Shadow was not going to be easy.

"I'm not going back until you tell me the truth?"

"Is that so? And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll follow you until you do." Something flashed in Shadow's eyes, but Sonic was quick enough to see it. It was dangerous glint, and red eyes soon narrowed as green eyes widened.

_He wouldn't._

"Is that so?" Shadow repeated in a different tone.

"Wait a sec, Shadow? You're not thinking of-" Before Sonic could finish speaking, Shadow was off. The blue teen blinked at the empty space for only a moment, wasting precious seconds, before dashing off after him.

The forest swished by him as the blue hedgehog trailed after the black one. The shadows of the trees obscured his vision, but he knew the ruins by heart. He was not going to let Shadow out of his sight. Sonic sped up and hurled up and over fallen tree trunks while Shadow zipped in and out of the woodworks. Blue dashed into a shadowy patch of shrubs and legged his way out in time to catch a flash of something orange go past a tree. _What was that? _Confused but unshaken, Sonic raced after the flash and caught sight of Shadow.

The black hedgehog was moving well. He dodged any tree that came near him and zipped past all the mud and sand pits along his way. Sonic saw the muscles of his back elegantly pump and stretch with each movement of his arms and legs. The junior hedgehog was in top condition and did not seem to be slowing down anytime soon. Glaring, Sonic launched himself off a rock and over on another path. It was a quick shortcut to catch up with Shadow, and when Shadow looked to his right, Sonic was there, grinning at him.

"Well, hello there, Shadow! Funny seeing you here!" Sonic yelled over the roar of the wind. Talking while racing may sound like a tough feat, but it was nothing for Sonic. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"You're becoming incredibly persistent and annoying." Apparently, the rule also applied to Shadow. Sonic narrowed his eyes but kept his cheeky face up. They raced past a tunnel of trees and sprinted into a barrage of low-hanging branches. Sonic ducked under them and looked back at Shadow.

"I wouldn't be so annoying if you weren't so tight-lipped!" Shadow smacked a couple vines out of his way but said nothing. "What's the matter, Shadow? Hiding something?" Without turning his head, Shadow's eyes zeroed in on Sonic in an instant. The blue hedgehog almost shivered at the intensity of his glowing eyes but met his gaze with his own. Neither looked at the road ahead of them, but their feet seemed to guide them safely along the paths as they kept up their staring contest. A moment later, something sinister dawned upon Sonic.

"Wait a second." Confusion flooded his eyes. "How do you know these paths so well?" Shadow, like Sonic, was not looking at the space in front of him, but he was maneuvering with great accuracy as if he knew the paths by heart.

Red eyes widened, realizing the crucial error they just made, and green eyes widened as well, realizing they had just witnessed something appalling.

At that moment, out of uncertainty, Sonic's feet stumbled and caught the end of a twisted root. The blue hedgehog was thrown in the air and hurtled a couple times before slamming through a dense thicket. Sonic felt the branches scratch at his exposed skin and landed roughly, belly first, in the midst of them. He groaned and cringed at the feeling, but when he attempted to get up, a throbbing pain filled his right leg. Sonic hissed and opened his eyes.

Looking down at his right foot, he saw it lay irregularly on the ground. He groaned again and looked up to see Shadow staring at him from outside the thicket. The black hedgehog looked completely lost for words as his eyes glanced at Sonic's foot and face.

"I..." Shadow tried to speak but stopped. Suddenly, his left ear twitched to the left, and the black hedgehog whipped his head down the path Sonic and him were previously racing on. Sonic, however, did not detect any odd noise and hissed again when he tried to moving to look with Shadow. Shadow looked back at him, and the blue teen saw a tiny war of indecision being waged in his face. Finally, Shadow sighed and turned his back on Sonic.

"I'm going to get help. You wait here until I come back." Then, he was gone, dashing back to Knuckles's house.

* * *

><p>Of course, Sonic did not stay put. He was Sonic the Hedgehog; he never just stayed put. It was illogical in his point of view.<p>

_I also want to know what Shadow was looking for._

Whatever Shadow was after was deeper inside the Mystic Ruins, and Sonic was determined to find out what it was.

Hobbling on one foot, the determined blue hedgehog used the trees as supports as he traveled deeper into the forsaken forest. He was sure that his foot was only sprained and burned with humiliation every time he thought about his fall. It was too much for Sonic, falling so clumsily in front of Shadow. How could he be so amateurish and uncool like that? He was only lucky Shadow was the only one to witness his fall.

Actually, if it was not for Shadow's elusiveness, Sonic would not have fallen in the first place.

_That's it_, Sonic thought with narrowed eyes. _I'm gonna get him back for this. _

The angry blue hedgehog stumbled past a couple more overgrown vines before catching sight of a mysterious path. The only reason Sonic thought it was mysterious was because he has never seen it before, but that would make no sense since he was sure he knew every inch of the forest. Cautiously, Sonic made his way down the path but saw nothing out of place. When he reached the end of the twisted the path, he looked out in awe.

A large mass of circular ruins were sprawled out before him. At each stone circle, broken pillars and circles of grass were around and within them. Sonic walked steadily on aged, stone staircase that lead up to a giant dome-like altar. There were two levels to the altar, and at the first level, Sonic saw what he supposed to be an ancient pool. Dead water plants were along its edges. He continued going up the stairs and soon reached the top.

At the very pinnacle of the great altar, the blue hedgehog saw seven broken pillars surrounding it with a large cavity in the very center. Sonic saw something flash green in the dark and approached the cavity. Along the edges of the odd bowl-like space, there were small remains of green, crystallized rocks. Sonic fingered the few green specks and held his breath at how jagged and hard they were.

_Emeralds..._

Sonic looked up, surprised by his own line of thought, and looked around in sheer panic. It was at that time he noticed his foot beginning to throb again. He was so fascinated by what he found that he forgot all about his prior injury. The blue hedgehog did not like what was going on anymore, but before he could think of splitting, he saw a body on the ground by the center of the altar.

The blue teen jumped back and almost yelled but couldn't. He looked down at the body and crept towards it slowly.

It was a teenage hedgehog from what he could make out. It was a boy, and he seemed to be somewhat older than Sonic. His fur was a metallic, powder blue, and his five spikes were angled up for some reason. The teen wore a cotton white shirt with white pants. Sonic looked down curiously on his half red and half blue shoes with white cuffs. From what the darker blue hedgehog could tell, the lighter blue hedgehog was sleeping.

Suddenly, his eyes were open, and Sonic saw that they were an alien-like, light green.

The hedgehog quickly sat up, and Sonic stepped back. Noticing someone near him, the hedgehog turned his head slowly to look at Sonic with an unnaturally calm face.

"Who are you?" His voice was heavy accented and mature. Sonic blinked several times, unsure of what he was witnessing.

"I'm Sonic." His own voice sounded faraway and unnatural. Sonic stepped back again, wondering if he was feeling all right. The other hedgehog narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Sonic. Sonic. Sonic." He repeated Sonic's name several times before he seemed to get a taste for it. He stopped chanting the blue hedgehog's name and stood up with slow and steady movements. He cracked his neck to both sides and stared at Sonic once more.

"My name is Nazo. It has been a pleasure, but I must be leaving now." With that, Nazo raced down the altar and into the woods. He was not too fast, and if Sonic was well, he could have caught up to him in an instant, but he did have some speed. Sonic stepped back to the center of the altar and tried to sort out his thoughts, but he felt himself being more confused than before.

Shaking his head, the blue hedgehog began hearing a strange noise behind him and, reluctantly, turned to the noise. A bright, green light was glowing next to where Nazo recently was. Sonic cocked his head at the light and, reluctantly, began stepping towards it.

It was a bright green. The size was large, but it could easily fit in his hand. Sonic found his hand holding the object in an instant. It was rock hard and brilliant in shine. Its luster was high and had perfect cuts all around. Never has such a perfect gem been in his hands before. The essence of mysterious but exhilarating power began to tingle in his fingers, and Sonic remembered the old tale he was told when he was once a child.

Never in his lifetime did he think he would ever hold a Chaos Emerald.


End file.
